


A Dragon And His Hatchlings

by Olivia_DE



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Daenerys Targaryen, Bisexual Jon Snow, Bisexual Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Consensual Underage Sex, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fivesome, Forced Marriage, Jon Snow is Named Maekar, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Rhaegar Targaryen, M/M, Multi, Original House Blackfyre Charcahters, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Rhaegar Targaryen Positive, Rhaegar Targaryen Stan, Young Griff is a Blackfyre, underage marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE
Summary: The gods don't like it when someone mangles with fate, neither they like when their 'children' are destined to suffer because of a mistake that wasn't made by them. And so they help a distressed Targaryen Crown Prince, warning him and helping overwrite the path he was fated to take.But everything comes at a price, and he is left to save the innocents, and mend things with his house's other side.Written as a birthday present to myself, This is non-canon, not canon complatible, a work of fiction and is Rhaegar positive!
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Original Male Character(s), Daenerys Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen (mention), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen/Young Griff/Rhaenys Targaryen/Original House Blackfyre Character(s), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targeryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow/Original Male Character(s), Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Lyanna Stark/Elia Martell (mention), Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 55





	1. Those of the Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I know that like 99% of readers like to ignore tags and notes, but I wanted to try it anyway.  
> This is the fic I have been talking and working on endlessly. The 7 parts are all prewritten, and I just need to post them, which, I will do throughout this week. I hope you will like it, and enjoy reading them, just as much as I enjoyed writing them. Because of my class schedule, the chapters will go up at different times in a day.
> 
> Good reading and stay safe!

Rhaegar looked at his soldiers, trying to muster up his courage to tell them that the rebels outnumbered them and that the dornish army would only arrive five days later. Three days after his cousin would wipe them out with his and the northern army. If they can last for that long.

Biting his lower lip, Rhaegar tried to come up with an idea that would save them both time and his many soldiers. But his mind wandered off, thinking about how this wasn’t supposed to happen like this. They were to rebel when his father was least expecting it after his mother had birthed her last child. He was supposed to be with Elia and Lyanna when it happened, not alone in the middle of a war, leaving them alone. Lyanna was off in Dorne, at the suggestion of Elia, and was guarded by three of his trusted kingsguard, while Elia remained in the Red Keep with their child and Rhaegar’s pregnant mother and little brother.

Scratching the back of his head, he moved his attention back to the map, which was lying on the table. It was a map of the Riverlands, and Rhaegar helplessly looked at the winding rivers, trying to come up with a plan.

He was supposed to be with his wives and children, not here on the green banks of the Trident, fighting a war that was supposed to help him get rid of his father. He should have listened to both Elia and Lyanna, but he dismissed their fears and now he was paying the price for it.

Grunting, as his thoughts have moved towards the women he loved, he dropped his head between his hands, pushing down the tears he felt were building. This wasn’t supposed to happen, not like this. He was to be with his family, getting ready to dispose of Aerys and his men on the small council, not fighting a war with his goodbrother and cousin.

“Gods above and so below, please tell me what should I do. I don’t want anyone to die, but we have crossed that line, haven’t we? Please, show me the way. I don’t want my family to suffer, I don’t want them to die! There has been enough bloodshed, and the cold is coming.” Licking his lips, the Silver Prince tried to recall what his wives said about gods and wishes. They were listening and judging him, and if they decided to save him, they will take something he holds dear from him. “Save my family, please save them from our enemies! I do not care what you want to do with me, but save them!”

The wind outside picked up, the young prince could hear as the twigs and clothes swapped in the wind, hitting everything they come in contact with. In the distance, he could hear the roaring thunder. The storm was upon them.

“What did Lya say about the Old Gods? They watch out for their own? Or was it something else?” Rhaegar couldn’t help but laugh at his situation. Deciding to do something he never really did before, the Crown Prince stood up from his place and left his tent, waving down Ser Barristan as the knight approached him, and disappeared behind the trees.

Walking away from the noise of the camp, Rhaegar came upon a smaller clearing. The place was magical, and it must have stood there for a really long time, as he didn’t see any signs of former people before. Stepping closer to the middle, he noticed a group of men and women, sitting in a circle with their eyes closed, a small smile on their faces. They were truly strange looking.

“Uhm…” Stumbling with words, Rhaegar had no idea how to address them or why were they there at all. “I don’t think that it’s safe here. I could escort you back to-“

“Rhaegar Targaryen, son of Rhaella and Aerys Targaryen, the Crown Prince.” One of the men said, his deep voice shaking the young prince to his bones.

“Y-yes.” He couldn’t say anything else, his throat was dry.

“We have been awaiting your arrival for a while boy. And it seems like someone has gotten to you first.” Another man spoke, his voice sounding ancient, reminding the Targaryen off of Summerhall.

“You have been wanting to speak with me? Why?” Forgetting about his safety, Rhaegar stepped closer, stopping behind one of the sitting figures.

“We won’t tell you why. But you are here, and you shall listen if you want to avoid your house’s downfall.” A woman spoke, her kind eyes finding him, and Rhaegar’s breath hitched. She had orange eyes, eyes like the flames and fire, but her pupil, her pupil was that of a snake’s.

“Hush child, don’t you worry. If we were here to hurt you, we could have done so. Sit!” The second woman to his left spoke, pointing her finger to an empty space between a kindly faced, old man and a grey and red-haired child, green boy, men?

Nodding to the woman, Rhaegar followed her orders, and sat down, trying to not look at to his right, where the child-like man was sitting.

“Our time, much like yours is running out, we have to be quick.” He heard a voice say, and the tone of it sent chills down his spine.

“You were heard and judged, but even the gods almighty can’t save everyone. It will be up to you how you take this obstacle if you fail them or not if you can find it in yourself to forgive, but not to those who have wronged you.” His voice was like hammering steel, and just as hot as the fires in the blacksmith.

“I was heard? How do you-“

“Time is not on our side, child. Even with me here, time won’t bend to anyone. It is stubborn and unpredictable, much like any child.” Seeing and hearing the woman speak all at once made his eyebrows shot up in surprise. While her voice sounded younger then she looked, it was as if the years couldn’t decide how old she truly was.

“You will be victorious at the Trident, as long as you never doubt us or yourself. But it will come at a price, a price bigger you could imagine, and it will be the beginning of your trials. Shall you pass them, the clouds and ice will be gone, shall you fail, the world will never be the same.” Sweat formed on Rhaegar’s forehead, but he didn’t dare to wipe them off, fearing the woman who spoke, might break his arm.

“We shall bless your house one last time, but your heart and soul must be true, true to the old ones, the ones made of fire and ice.” Another man said, his voice like the salty and windy sea.

“Don’t your worry child, for we will be watching over you, but you must find your way back to us first. We can’t do much here, our power can’t reach you and yours. You must find a way for us to see.” The woman kept her eyes closed, and all it took was a look at her for Rhaegar to know that she was blind, yet when she glanced at him, he felt that she was staring into his soul. “You might just do.”

“Knowledge is valuable, but beware of those who talk but not show. You will understand it all, once you meet with them all.” Hearing a raspy voice, it was like book pages rubbing against another, Rhaegar felt small.

“Fear and anger come from the same place, sadness is only between them.” The valyrian jolted, looking to his right with eyes wide. “Scars are never fully healed, and they are passed down, digging into everyone and not letting them go, twisting their minds and visions, they might heal, but they never disappear.” The voice, the voice was like if thousands were speaking, ancient yet young at the same time, almighty yet powerless, and it shook him to his core.

“I will do whatever I can! I will try and be wise and brave, never doubting myself and the gods.”

“But which gods, child? Those, who weren’t living at all, but were made from someone’s face, or those, who the old ones have forsaken, not telling the others about them?” Rhaegar could only raise his eyebrows at that; he didn’t understand anything the woman was saying.

“The gods of fire and ice, as you said before.” Deciding to answer what he heard them say before, the Targaryen fidgeted a little. “I’m not that close to the Faith of the Seven, and I don’t like many of their teachings.”

“I must agree with you, he will do well.” The man, who was looking at him, his stare burning Rhaegar’s skin, chuckled. “Listen here child, and answer to your best. How do you kill a god?”

Rhaegar opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again, not knowing how to answer.

“By forgetting them! Don’t forget us!” Before he could process what just happened, the women and men disappeared, and he was now sitting alone, the small clearing now overgrown with weeds and trees.

Cursing softly under his breath, Rhaegar stood up, the weeds sticking to his clothes and tearing some open. Looking around, he felt something in his clenched fist, but without any light, he didn’t dare to look at it. His mind was already full of with the possible scenarios about what just happened to him, and he didn’t need anything else to take away from his attention. And he felt that the thing or things he was given weren’t for him, but for someone else.

Reaching the camp again, he was greeted by an anxious Ser Jon Connington. The knight looked like he saw a ghost, or his loved ones were dying in front of him. Rhaegar smiled at him gently, reassuring him that he was alright and that they will put an end to the rebellion.

* * *

The night was constantly interrupted by thunders and heavy rain, leaving Rhaegar and many of his men with a sour mood. Yet the Silver Prince looked hopeful, the little talk he had with those people, shades or ghost was pushing him to believe, not just in his men, but in himself too.

Their scouts reported that the rebels have reached the edge of the rivers and that they were very likely to attack them soon. With the dornish army needing another four days to arrive, Rhaegar had to think of a plan that would work and give them time.

Calling a council and ordering them to his tent, the prince prepared the maps and report letters he got. Looking over the maps, something caught his attention, and the longer he thought about it and read the reports, the clearer it became what he should do. If his plans work out, they will win a few days, then put down the rebels. If they are quick, he might even get rid of his father too.

His men entered his tent, and Rhaegar told them his plans.

“My Prince, do you think it will work? Lord Stark lost his brother, father, and believes that you kidnapped his sister. I don’t think that he will listen to us.”

“I have to try Ser. He is my goodbrother, and while my cousin is beyond saving at this point, I don’t want any more useless deaths around me.” Rhaegar knew that his word was the law in this situation, but he still wanted to talk with them.

“I suggest we move quickly then, My Prince. The northern army still hasn’t joined with the Rebel Baratheon, and if we manage to capture Lord Stark and talk with him, we might just spare the lives of innocents.”

Rhaegar nodded. Barristan was right, if he wanted to change the chances, he had to be quick. Dismissing the people inside the tent, he wrote down his orders and passed them out, hoping that he will have time.

* * *

He was surprised when Lord Stark was lead to his tent in the middle of the night in chains, and looking at the man’s angry expression, Rhaegar wasn’t sure about this plan of his now. But he couldn’t give up, lives were depending on this moment, and as the spirits or ghost said, he had to believe in himself too. For his family and people, he had to become the same thing, he despised with all his being.

“Good evening Lord Stark, I’m sure that you have many questions.” Rhaegar motioned towards the empty chair next to his desk, and the guards pushed the chained up northern lord into it, before stepping to the entrance and leaving the two men alone.

Eddard’s only response was a grunt, but Rhaegar wasn’t expecting anything more. He kind of thought that the man would start screaming at him, yelling about his dead relatives, and start cursing him.

“I suppose that you are really out to get my family. Considering that I’m part of the rebels, you are going to have me executed. All I ask is to spare my little brother, unborn child, and wife. And I wish to see my sister before… Before that.”

Rhaegar could only blink. He wasn’t expecting his goodbrother to start rambling and he could barely understand the words he said. While he knew that he will have to deal with the rebels eventually, he didn’t want to be executing all of them, or send them to the Wall. Many, like the Starks or the Arryns, lost sons and nephews to his father, and he would be a hypocrite if he denied them justice.

“I won’t execute you; you don’t have to worry about it. It wouldn’t do any good, and my wife, your sister, would be terribly angry with me.”

“Lya is your… wife? How, what?”

“She will tell you, once the war is over.” Rhaegar leaned onto the desk, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “For her own safety, Elia had her travel to Dorne from the capital, with guards of course.”

“Elia as in Elia Martell? Your first wife?”

Rhaegar could see how confused the northern lord got. Sighing, he sat down across Eddard and leaned closer to him. “Your dear old friend, my cousin, Robert, lied to you and everyone else for that matter. I didn’t kidnap your sister, nor did I force her to lay with me. She listened to us and accepted our offer, and she became my wife, and is currently carrying my child.”

Eddard opened his mouth, and left it open for a while, before closing it, but he kept staring at Rhaegar, and it was getting uncomfortable for the prince.

“You say, that my sister willingly left her betrothed who she loved?”

“Did she truly love him?” Rhaegar countered and was delighted when his goodbrother looked lost. “As I said, you can ask her yourself, once this war is finished, but if you still need convincing…” Grabbing a scroll from his desk, Rhaegar opened it and read through it, before handing it to Eddard. “Read this. I’m sure that you will know who to believe.”

Watching the man as he read Lyanna’s letter, Rhaegar unconsciously grabbed the small purse the spirits gave him, and held onto it, feeling warmness spread around his chest. Maybe they weren’t even spirits at all. Maybe, they were old gods.

“This… I can’t believe it, yet here it is. I’m holding it in my hands. Lya’s letter, it’s her handwriting and yet… I should have listened to her, I should have…” Watching Eddard break down in front of him wasn’t what Rhaegar was intended to do.

“Then you believe me?” Eddard raised his head and stared into Rhaegar’s eyes. “You believe that I only wanted the best for Lya, that it wasn’t my intention to be the cause of your brother’s and father’s death. But right now, there are people threatening my family’s safety.”

“What do you want me to do? Robert won’t stop, he wants my sister, and he wants you dead.”

“Stall him a little. The dornish army with Oberyn shall arrive soon, but I need time.”

Eddard measured him, his eyes narrowed but he nodded. “I will help you. If what you say is true, Lya is your wife and a mother. You are family.”

“Thank you. If you help me out, you don’t have to fear. My house hurt yours, and I understand your vengeance, but be careful who you call your friend.”

He knew that his warning was strange to the man, but the sooner Eddard starts to believe him and knows about the things going on behind the scene, the better his chances at survival became

“What do I have to do?”

* * *

It wasn’t a surprise when the dornish army arrived and surprised the rebels. Many of the men were dead or wounded, but Rhaegar was thankful that the northerners stayed out of the battle. He still had to fight with Robert, and it took all his strength, concentration, and willpower to not get that huge hammer into his chest.

But he managed to best his cousin, and capture him. With the combination of the dornish and northern army, they had beaten the rebels back and had many of them in chains.

He had just come out from Ser Barristan’s and Ser Jonothor’s tent, making sure that the two of them were well and alive, when Ser Lewyn Martell came towards him, running. He looked like he saw death and it winked at him.

“The Lannisters! The Lannister moved and are heading to the capital with full force!” Lewyn panted heavily, and Rhaegar had to catch him before the man collapsed.

“What? But Tywin…” Rhaegar’s breath hitched. He knew why Tywin was moving towards the capital. “We need to leave. Now!”

“I have sent some men, but we can’t mobilize the whole army just yet. I have ordered the soldiers to save your family, My Prince.”

“Thank you. I have to, I have to be there. My Father will certainly fall for the lion and I worry for my family.”

Lewyn nodded, and called over a young boy, telling him to gather as many soldiers as he could possibly find and get them ready for battle. They watched as the boy ran away, Lewyn pushing Rhaegar behind him when Lord Darry approached them with the captured Robert, Jon Arryn and Hoster Tully. Lewyn raised his eyebrow when he saw Eddard Stark, how he and Rhaegar shook hands before the prince turned towards the Lord from the Riverland.

“Lord Darry, thank you for the role you played. I will have you and your house rewarded for this. Lord Stark, as promised, you shall be escorted to your sister by some of our soldiers. They will tell you what you need to know on the way there.”

“Thank you, Prince Rhaegar.”

“It’s nothing. Please give my wife word about what happened here, and lift-“

“Your what? My Lyanna would never marry you! You kidnapped her and raped her! You left your wench wife and-“

“Please gag him, Lord Darry. I have no patience for him right now.” Rhaegar ordered the lord and watched the reaction his words have caused. “As I said, goodbrother, please lift the siege on Storm’s End, and tell Lord Tyrell that I want to talk with him. Oh, and tell Arthur to lighten up! He will know what I mean.”

“Your Grace!” Ned bowed and left them alone, but Rhaegar didn’t miss the confused looks in Eddard’s eyes.

Turning head towards the hostages, Rhaegar had to push down his anger and worry. “You three will be tried in front of my Master of Laws after we are finished with the Lannisters. I heard that you have not yet consummated the marriage, and I shall arrange different ones.” Taking a quick glance at Robert, Rhaegar swallowed hard. His cousin’s face was anything but pleasant to look at. “You three will await your trials, Lord Darry will make sure that none of you escape.”

“I will look after them, Your Grace. You don’t have to worry about anything.”

Rhaegar left the Lord of Darry in charge and to sort things out, while he and the battle capable soldiers rode for the capital. The feeling in his stomach didn’t settle, the words from the spirits lingering around in his mind. He will lose something important to him in exchange for keeping his family safe. Yet there was a feeling, deep down in his head, that something worse would happen to the ones he deeply cared for. He could only hope that both his wives, their children, his mother, and siblings will make it. His father might have been the one to sire him, but Rhaegar couldn’t care anymore about the man who burned everyone alive and then raped his mother.

His thoughts and fears came to a halt when they reached the capital. He felt as his soul left his body, as he was nothing but a small pebble.

They had been late.

Reaching the Red Keep, he couldn’t help but blame himself for this. Bodies littered the streets, he could hear the children as they cried for their parents, smell the burnt flesh and the fires that were still ignited. The Lannister army hadn’t left anything untouched, and Rhaegar braced himself for the worst that could happen. As he and his soldiers stepped inside the castle, he saw the disbelief on many of the Lannister soldiers’ faces. They weren’t expecting him to survive the battle. Which meant that Tywin Lannister was here.

Ignoring the looks of terror, he walked into the Throne Room, but even the scenario that welcomed him outside of the keep’s walls, couldn’t prepare him for this.

Tywin Lannister was comfortably sitting on the throne, his son standing over the corpses of his father, brother and wife.

“What were you doing?” His voice caused them to turn their heads towards him. “Seize them!”

His soldiers quickly grabbed the lions and covered up the dead bodies of his family. Lewyn knelt down and brushed Elia’s hair out of her face.

“I was only trying to save the people!”

“By murdering my family? What did you gain from murdering my wife and brother?” Rhaegar was close to tears, he could already feel them.

“I didn’t- I just, he wanted to burn everyone! I had to, I swore that I defend the weak…” Rhaegar listened to Jaime’s rambling. It was clear that he was the one responsible for killing his father, but then who killed his brother and wife?

“You stopped him from blowing up the city, and after that, you never cared to see my family? You had time to make sure that both my wife and brother are well! What did you do with my mother and children?”

“I-I… Her Grace left with the children… The king… He-he ordered the guards to watch Prince Viserys and not let him or Princess Elia go. He wanted to name him the heir. I- Your Grace, I-”

“Save it Ser. Throw them into the Black Cells! I will think about their punishment.” Rhaegar watched as the lions were escorted to the prison. The Young Lion still in shock, but his father had yelled at the guards around them. And Rhaegar found himself to not care about the man. “Send a raven to Dragonstone! And a maester! Once she and her child are safe, bring them here. Ser Lewyn-“ Turning around to face the dornish man, the knot inside his throat tightened. “- Ser, please prepare for a funeral, and send word to Oberyn and Doran.”

“What will you do?”

Rhaegar grimly looked at the throne. “Save what can be saved.” And left the room, heading for Maegor’s Holdfast.

* * *

The cleanup from the siege lasted longer than he imagined. The word from Eddard came, the siege on Storm’s End had been lifted, Mace Tyrell will ride to the capital, and the northern lord was now almost in Dorne. Oberyn had come too, crying for his sister, wanting Tywin’s head, the Mountain dead with Amory Loch, and to see Rhaenys.

“I want that damned lion dead! He is nothing but a little piece of streaming shit! I will strangle him myself!” The dornish prince could be heard screaming in the hallways.

Rhaegar had to calm him down countless times, stopping his goodbrother from going into the dungeons and killing the men there.

“Oberyn, please. We can’t start murdering them without a trial.” Rhaegar said for the hundredth time, thinking that he might have acted foolishly when he imprisoned the two Lannisters.

“The hells I can’t! Those pitiful excuses of knights murdered my sister, an innocent woman, and that monster raped her! I will cut off his tongue, castrate him with a rusty dagger and-“

“Oberyn! Enough!” Rhaegar lifted his voice, his fist connected with the table. “There are still rebels who want nothing more than to murder us all. There still houses who think that Robert Baratheon was justified in his rebellion and believe him.” The hardness left his voice, and he fell down into his chair. “We can’t let them prove that they are right.”

Oberyn watched him, his eyes glaring holes into his face. “You are right. I shouldn’t go and call for their heads just yet.” The man sat down, the angry expression he wore until now disappeared, and instead of it, a broken, empty was sitting across Rhaegar.

“They will have their trials. The knights,-“ Rhaegar spat the word like it was venom in his tongue. “- they will get sentenced to death. I was thinking maybe they will have to serve the Wall, or spend a while in the cells too.”

“I support this. Make them suffer before you finally kill them.”

“How did Doran take the news?” Rhaegar braced himself. The ruling prince of Dorne was an enigma to him.

“Honestly… I think you broke him.” Oberyn surpassed a smirk. “He couldn’t believe that our sister did fell in love with the wolf-maiden, even after reading her confessions for the seventh time, he kept glaring back and forth.” Oberyn’s face softened, his eyes closed and he let the back of his head hit the chair. “Then he read the reasons behind it. He said the same thing I did.”

“What was?” The Targaryen asked, leaning forward.

“That while her health wasn’t the best, Pycelle here didn’t make it any better. He too believes that the maester worked for the lions and that he was here to ensure that neither your mother and Elia have children. Well, children that live.”

Rhaegar cursed. “Glad that I locked him up too. He will answer to the Citadel.”

Oberyn cocked an eyebrow. “You will have to be careful around them. They are a scheming bunch.”

“I will. Thank you.”

Oberyn turned to face Rhaegar, his eyes stared into his. “Doran wants to know why neither you nor Elia told him about Aegon being...you know.”

“A Blackfyre?” The valyrian offered.

“That too. And how could the Spider find two of them.”

Rhaegar sighed. He did that nowadays quite often, and with the states of the kingdom, his wives not being with him, and possible more rebellions taking place, there was a reason behind them

“I will remove him. Once Lyanna and her child is home.”

“I heard that they moved to Starfall. No idea why though.” Oberyn continued, tilting his head and watching the paintings on the wall. “I hope that she at least makes it.”

“Me too friend, me too.”

“Have you heard about Ashara?”

Rhaegar glanced at the dornish. “Only that she might have a wolf growing inside of her. Why?”

“Apparently it was either Brandon or Eddard Stark. but with the Tully girl being Lady of Winterfell, I don’t think the child will have a good home.” Oberyn said finally, his hands stretched above his head.

“Last I heard, the maids found out that she had laid with Brandon Stark. The child is his, and not Eddard’s. Hoster Tully wrote to the High Septon, wanting to annul the marriage.” Rhaegar leaned back, trying to make plans with the new information he heard.

“Really? Did he do it out of shame? Or does he wants Eddard with his youngest then? But she is not a maiden anymore either.” Oberyn chuckled and Rhaegar raised an eyebrow.

“Neither of his daughters are maidens?”

“The youngest drugged the Baelish boy, who was madly in love with the eldest. Brandon Stark defeated, more like humiliated, him, because he is in love with Catelyn.” Hearing this now, Rhaegar found that he won’t have to worry about much if his plans will work.

“I think I have a solution to our problems.”

“You do?” Oberyn sat up, a confused look on his face.

“I do. I will tell you everything, but first, will you become my Master of Laws?”

With Oberyn staying around, things went faster, his plans were set in motion, and Doran had sent his letter, telling them that he stands behind Rhaenys. Rhaegar answering him that she will be queen and that Doran doesn’t have to worry about anything else for now.

Later in the year, the party that went to bring back Lyanna and her child arrived, yet he felt that something was wrong. If anything, Ashara’s face was a dead giveaway.

Descending down the stairs, Rhaegar took a look at the faces of the soldiers, and he knew.

“Your Grace.” Eddard bowed, wanting to kneel, but Rhaegar pulled him up.

“We are family. You said it yourself.” The prince explained his actions, and his eyes moved away from the man, remaining on the carriage behind Eddard’s back. “And in times like these, I don’t need the reminder.”

Ned nodded, watching him, and blinking. “She told me almost everything. I got there before… Before… She couldn’t say much.”

“I will answer them, don’t worry. There are things we need to talk about.”

The men moved inside, the Silent Sisters preparing Lyanna’s body to be buried.

* * *

Ned had been staying in the Red Keep for a week now, and right now, he was sitting with Oberyn and Rhaegar, the three of them breaking their fast while talking.

“Will you tell me now?” Eddard asked the two others, causing Oberyn to smirk into his wine.

“From the beginning?” Was all Rhaegar asked, and when the northern lord nodded, he sighed.

“Well, this will take a while, wait until I bring back more wine.” Oberyn stood, crossing the room and grabbing a few more wine jugs. The others watched him with cocked eyebrows, Ned not knowing why would they need more wine, but he kept his mouth shut.

“Are you ready yet, Oberyn?” Rhaegar asked, not amused by his good brother's actions.

“Almost. Just need one more- Ah, this will do!” He lifted the last jug, and put them all on the table, his smirk never leaving his face. “You can begin!”

“Right.” Ned murmured and looked at the man in disbelief.

Rhaegar sighed. “I met with your sister at the Harrenhal tourney. I’m sure that you already know that.”

“Aye, I do. It was hard to miss.” The youngest men said, referring to the jousting. “Westeros won’t forget that for a while.”

“I know. I can only hope that they won’t twist it into something else.” Rhaegar shuddered, thinking about the ways the bards can make it into something else and worse.

“We won’t let that happen. I can’t imagine any fool, who would believe something else when the truth is widely known and is written.” Oberyn shook his head and emptied his cup. “I almost want to pity the fools, but… They are just too…” The dornish tried to remember the word, clicking his tongue, but finally giving up and going back to his drink.

“I don’t think you should drink that much.”

“I know what am I doing Rhaegar. Now continue.”

Shrugging, the prince went back to his explanation. “The tourney was only a ploy to throw my father off of our back, while we plotted. But Varys somehow got word of it.”

“The same one who claims to serve the Realm and wants the best for it?” Ned couldn’t believe his ears. Rhaegar had been planning to dethrone his father, not that he was against it, the man was mad, but all went south because of one man!

“The very same one. He told my father that Elia and I were planning on getting rid of him. I would have collected lords who support my cause, then strike. But then we met your sister.”

Ned raised a brow. “And it was at the worst time, I presume?”

Rhaegar chuckled, smiling at the memory of his first meeting with the wild she-wolf. “No. It was fate, destiny, the gods! At my father’s request, I followed the Mysterious Knight of the Laughing Tree, and she had been the one under the armor. You can understand my surprise when I saw her.” He kept smiling, the memory was warming his heart. “She got me to my arse, kicked Arthur in the nose, and grabbed her lance. I had to tell her that I won’t take her back to my father.”

“Yes, that does sound like Lya.” Ned agreed, a rare smile spreading across his face.

“I took back the helm to my father, saying that’s all I could find. And I told Elia about her, and she wanted to meet her. By that time, we already knew that the pregnancies were getting difficult for her, and I feared that the child will kill her.”

“So my sister urged this idiot over here, to get a second wife, who won’t kill her and her children. And you see, Cersei Lannister was out of options, as her father is currently in the Black Cells, and she, unfortunately, got her father’s side of thing.” Oberyn raised one finger, and Ned couldn’t tell if he was just jokingly doing this, or he got drunk. “Then, we have no Arryns and Tyrells, meaning they were left with the north, rivers, storms, and Dorne. But! Since Elia was from there, many would have raised up, because the Crown showed like in Dorne. Besides, Aerys hated Dorne, and neither of our lords and ladies wanted to sentence their daughters to that fate.”

“I can see where this is going, I think.” Ned nodded along as Oberyn explained this.

“You can?” The Martell rested his hands on the table, looking up at Ned with wide eyes.

 _‘He is drunk.’_ Ned thought. “It would have been below Rhaegar to marry someone who is not from a Great House, according to Aerys.”

“He understands!”

“I heard it Oberyn. Listen, why don’t you lie down? I’m sure that the wine will wait for you.” The concern in Rhaegar’s voice caused the dornish to look at him.

“I’m fine.”

“Please.”

Oberyn took one last look at them, before standing up; the cups clinging together, the jugs falling over, and left them alone, falling down to a pillowed out chair and fell asleep.

“He took Elia’s death worse than I could have ever imagined.” Rhaegar told Ned, watching the man snoring on the chair.

“I can see that now.” Ned agreed with him, and from the corner of his eyes, he glanced at the prince, who had dark circles under his eyes. “And the Tullys were out, as they were considered too religious?”

“Elia never liked them. Said that the eldest had spent too much time in a sept, and the youngest was madly in love. I can see that she was right now.”

“You can?” Ned didn’t even try to surpass his surprise.

“Remind me to tell you what I have learned about them.” Muttered the words Rhaegar and picked up his cup. “But yes. Our only option was the north and Lyanna… She enchanted us both. We have invited her to dine with us, and Elia and she talked the night away.”

Ned dropped his fork, staring forward.

“Eddard? Eddard are you alright?”

“I remember that. She came back after dawn, the sun wasn’t out yet, but I could see her. She was smiling and humming the _Frozen Leaf_. I hid behind a barrel. I didn’t want to be seen by her, as Asha- I mean, as she would have gotten scared.”

The Targaryen said nothing, but a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “I don't know how much Lyanna said to you but-“

“She told me that she loved both of you very much. And that the wedding was in front of a weir tree.”

“Then you know what counts. I only helped her ran away, because she begged us, and told that Robert…” Rhaegar didn’t know how to put it. While he despised his cousin, he didn’t know where Robert and Eddard had stood.

“I know. Lya told me. I can’t believe I supported him.”

The two remained silent; occasionally they would drink a little and eat a few bites, but neither of them wanted to speak and disturb the silence. Only Oberyn’s slight snores were heard, and the breeze as it blew outside.

“And that’s how we got here.” Ned whispered, his arms uselessly resting on the table.

“Our only chance is to make it right. There is something coming from beyond the Wall. I want you to watch out for that.”

“I will. What should I search for?” Believing the prince about something he, himself didn’t believe was hard. But his sister did, and something told him that they needed to unite for it.

“I don’t know exactly. But the Night’s Watch has to do something about it.”

Ned nodded. “I will see what they have to say.”

“I have a great-granduncle there. Is it possible for him to be here? I don’t trust maesters. I’ll have Pycelle replace him. The citadel doesn’t want to do anything with him.”

Ned rubbed his chin. While it wasn’t unheard of to switch out men, it wasn’t as easy as many thought. “I will see what I can do. The more to go there, the easier to replace them.”

The prince grimly nodded. “I hope we can work together.”

“What about the Tully girls? You told me to remind you of that.”

Rhaegar swallowed. “It’s… I don't know how to tell you this. Your wife, Catelyn- She…”

“Has a son from Brandon. And I have a daughter from Ashara.” Ned helped him out, the prince sending him thankful looks.

“Oberyn helped me with these marriage alliances.”

“Ashara said something among those lines. I know that our marriages will be annulled.” Ned played with the edge of his fork, tracing the rich lines on it.

“Hoster Tully already did it. I told him that I will be making new arrangements. He didn’t object.”

“I just want my nephew.”

Pouring another cup of wine, Rhaegar agreed with him. “You can raise him. I will offer you legitimization too. To both him and your daughter.”

“Daughter?” Ned nervously glanced at his goodbrother.

Raising an eyebrow, the prince blinked. “You said yourself mere moments ago that Ashara is the mother.”

Ned slapped himself in the face, grunting into his hand. “It was supposed to stay a secret.”

“She said she would agree for a match between herself and you. I wanted you to have a dornish wife, mostly to keep you in check, but Ashara had…Uhm… Anyway, she agreed to the match.”

“She did?” Asked the wolf dumbfounded. “And what did she tell you?”

“She kindly reminded me that if I were to… Try and tell her about other lords, she will make sure that I know what it is to be a woman.”

Ned glared at him, for what felt like hours. Finally, he let out a hearty laughter.

“It’s not that funny.” Rhaegar grumbled, but he too was smiling. “You can tell your answer to her. She is with the children. I’m sure that she will be happy.”

“I’m sure. What about Catelyn and Lysa? I’m sure that Cersei won’t be near your family.”

“Stannis Baratheon has sworn fealty to me and my children once again. He did nothing but protected his people and brother. I wish him no harm, and he promised to subject himself and his house to my wishes. I will give him the opportunity to choose a bride of the ones I will offer to him.” Rhaegar explained, his fingers brushing against each other.

“And the Tullys, along with Cersei Lannister will be one of those.”

“I won’t let him off easily. It was mostly Oberyn’s idea though… He said that I shouldn’t let people forget that the Dragons won.”

“What about the Arryns and the Lannisters?” Ned furrowed his brows. He really wanted to know where his goodbrother will go with this.

“The Arryns suffered too, and it would be unfair for me to punish them. But I won’t offer Jon a place in my court as I did with Oberyn. Speaking of which, would your brother be interested in a place on the Small Council?”

The question was unexpected. While he knew that Rhaegar wanted peace, and would do much to keep it, offering positions for his good brothers or their family was not something he thought was a great idea.

“I don’t see how this could work in our favor.”

Rhaegar’s lips formed a circle. “I see. The masses will see your wedding to Ashara as punishment, and many will believe that she will be there to spy on you and keep you in line. With your brother on the council, I’ll create the vision that he is a hostage, and you know the rest.”

Ned hummed, his fingers scratching his chin. It did make sense, and it did show everyone, that just because his sister married the man, his house didn’t get any gifts from it after they rebelled. And many will say that they got off easy, and they were given compassion.

“I think it will work. I will write to Benjen, ask what he thinks.”

“He can also have a wife if he desires it. I plan on making changes, but it will be time-consuming. I wish to leave my children a better world.” For a moment, Ned saw through the façade the prince had worn in the past months and had seen the broken, empty, and almost lifeless body that was left behind.

“I think he will like it. He always wanted to be a knight.”

Rhaegar blinked and grunted. “As for Jon, he can choose too, however, he will have a wife from a lesser house, and I have a great idea for it. As for Hoster and his son, I have a wife for him in mind too.”

Ned was afraid to ask who the Silver Prince was referring to, but knew that he will get word of it soon enough.

“As for the Lannisters… I will leave Tyrion Lannister as the heir, as he despises his father much more than he does us. I will make him Lord of the Rock, and betroth her to either of the Tully girls or someone else.”

“Before we go on, there is one thing I don’t quite understand. Why not marry Cersei to Jon? Jon will have a wife, and Cersei will have a fitting punishment.”

“Because of power.” The prince answered shortly and lifted his cup to his mouth. “Both of them are power-hungry. Cersei Lannister believed her father, that he will make her queen. Jon Arryn would have gained much, had Robert won the rebellion, and together, they will plan and plot, trying to get my family into danger again.”

“Then have Cersei married off to the North.”

“I have been thinking about Dorne. Or maybe the Tyrells. But I will have to see first, and Olenna is never easy to talk to. But she knows that I’m not happy that his son would have left us to die.” Dropping the knife he was holding, Rhaegar stroked his temple.

“Do you think she will agree to it?”

“I will have to see. But I want both you and Oberyn there. Tyrion will agree to whatever match we make, but I know that the Lannisters aren’t finished yet.’

"Tywin’s brothers?”

“Yes. Mostly Kevan. He had a son, and if the gods give him more, he might get an idea.” Putting his chin between his hands, Rhaegar stared at the single flower that stood in the vase.

“We will see how things go. My mother used to tell me, that sometimes the gods want us to think, but they will guide us towards our destination if we are observant enough.”

“Your mother was a very kind and smart woman. Lyanna was like that too.”

“Aye, she was.” The northern lord lifted his cup to the prince, and watched the snoring dornish for a while before excusing himself, and going to the nursery, to visit Ashara.

At the beginning of the new year, Rhaegar had gotten a raven from Dragonstone, telling him that his mother should be going into labor at any day now. According to the maester, her health has worsened and they had prepared for the worse. Reading the letter, the feeling he felt in his chest returned. The same he felt when he approached the city for the first time.

Eddard had written to his brother, who agreed to be on the small council, and has asked his older brother for his blessings, as he wanted to marry a Mormont girl. They will wed before traveling to the south, as he was the Stark in Winterfell while Eddard was here.

Oberyn had gotten letters from dornish lords and ladies, and Olenna had written him, telling him that she will soon arrive with her son.

* * *

“Should we hold the trials soon?” Oberyn asked him one day.

The three of them were just coming from the children’s room and were called away by a spy, who brought them grave news. Something, Rhaegar wanted to solve quickly.

“After my mother is safely home with my sibling. I want her to feel safe.”

The two nodded, not bringing it up again. The days turned slowly, and Westeros slowly got back to its feet. With all the rebels either dead, imprisoned, or pardoned, Rhaegar could close down that part of everyone’s life. The High Septon had brought the scrolls about the wedding annulments and crowned him at the foot of the Sept of Baelor. He was now king.

Two weeks after his crowning, a raven came at night, bringing news from Dragonstone.

A princess was born, her name is Daenerys. And the queen perished on the birthing bed.


	2. Sun Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read!!!
> 
> This was originally going to be nothing more than a little writing practice for me. The chapters are shorter than what I usually write, and I focus more on the characters' inner thoughts and their places in the story, rather then on the story itself.  
> The fic is basically from each Targs POV, and I jump in time forward a few times. 
> 
> However! One of the dear commenters, Darkness pointed out that fics where Jon stays male and is a smut story, are usually rare, and now I'm planning on writing an expansion for this story.
> 
> With that out of the way, hope you enjoy the story

She sighed again, the harp in her hand sounding awfully off, making her put it down and walk away from the bench she had been sitting on for hours. It was her favorite place in the keep, as it was further away from the noise, it was nice and secluded and she could see the sea. The other part she liked about this place was her siblings. They would know that they could find her here, much like her father knew that she was almost always here with her harp. The first time he would express his worry, telling her to at least bring one of the seven kingsguard with her for her next visit.

She briefly caught the sight of her granduncle’s shadow, the one who was watching over her for now. Not like he didn’t do it anyway, and he was usually the one who went with her everywhere.

“Ñuha tala, it is good to see you here.”

Turning around, she found her father and ‘uncle’ standing near the bench, her granduncle appearing behind them, a warm smile spreading over his face.

“Keppa? I thought that you had a meeting with the Small Council?” Cocking an eyebrow she stepped to her father, hugging him and smiling into his chest. “When are we leaving for Summerhall?”

Rhaegar chuckled, kissing the top of his daughter’s hair and helping Rhaenys sit, as he slightly waved to the guards, wanting some alone time with his eldest child.

“Soon. I want Daenerys to celebrate her nameday there. I have interesting gifts for all of you.” Smiling down at her, Rhaegar side-hugged her, exhaling the smells that surrounded them.

“What is stopping us from going there now?”

“I still have some things left to discuss with the council, and I heard that the Starks want to visit us.” Sighing, the king raised his head, enjoying the sun.

“Does that mean that nuncle Ben and his family will have to go back? Will aunt Ashara bring her children too?”

Chuckling again, Rhaegar nodded. “She will. Even when Arthur sent her a raven not to, as I did plan on visiting them after Summerhall, but you know her.” Rhaenys dipped her head, trying to cover up her smile, while Rhaegar watched her, his eyes filling with color. “Apparently, her answer scared Arthur a little. He didn’t even want me to see it.”

“And how is nuncle Ned? I heard that he recently beheaded Lord Bolton and his bastard.”

“And just where did you hear it?” Raising an eyebrow at his daughter, Rhaegar tilted his head, watching her as she pressed her lips together and turned away, not meeting him in the eye. “I don’t remember telling any of you this.”

“I-I… heard it?” Weakly offering an explanation to her father, Rhaenys grabbed her harp and holding it up to him. “I think there is something wrong with this. It sounds off and no matter what I do, it just won’t be right.”

Rhaegar’s eyes softened, gently placing his hands in hers, helping her with the strings. “You are doing nothing wrong with it, ñuha zaldrīzes. It is hard to learn it, but I’ve seen you play, and I can tell that you are talented.” Finishing tightening the strings, Rhaegar took his hands off of the harp and Rhaenys’ hands and kissed her forehead.

“Kirimvose keppa. Do you think Maekar will…” Biting her lower lip, Rhaenys stared at the ground, the harp remaining in her hand.

“Will your brother do what?” Rhaegar narrowed his eyes, not sure of his daughter meant what he thought she did or was there something else that he missed.

“It’s just… It’s stupid. You shouldn’t have to worry about this.”

Touching her hand and face, Rhaegar traced Rhaenys’ cheeks with his thumb. “Don’t you ever think that it’s stupid! I’m your father, king I maybe, but I’m your father, and one of my duties is to make sure that my children are happy.” Looking into her eyes deeply, Rhaenys finally smiled at him, hugging him and murmuring something into his chest.

“He is always… Busy? I mean, he greets me, hugs me and tells me how much he loves me, but when- but when I ask him if he wants to go somewhere, he just… Looks away and leaves, mumbling.” Finishing, Rhaenys moved away from her father’s chest, trying to wipe away a single tear that escaped from her eyes.

Feeling Rhaegar’s fingers brush it away, she opened her eyes, staring into his.

“Don’t worry. He is just young, and doesn’t know how to express what he feels.” Reassuring his daughter that her brother loved her, while not giving away that the boy wanted to surprise her soon, Rhaegar planted a kiss on Rhaenys’ head. “I’m sure that he will come around, just give him time.”

“I will. It’s just… We used to be so close. Dany, Maekar, Aegon, Daemon and me...”

“I know jorrāelagon. But believe when I say that the five of you will be close again. You are the eldest, and they haven’t caught up with you yet.” Kissing Rhaenys’ forehead, Rhaegar smiled into her hair. “Why don’t we play our harps? Would that make you happier?”

Rhaenys eagerly nodded, holding her harp and grabbing into Rhaegar’s arm, the two walking back to the keep, the two kingsguards following them silently, but a smile was visible on their faces.

* * *

Two and a half months later, the Starks have arrived at the capital, riding through the Gate of the Gods with their men. The direwolf banner was flapping in the wind, and if that wasn’t a clear sign, a dornish ship, boosting Martell colors also arrived at the harbor, docking when the wolves stepped inside the city.

Rhaenys watched from the tower as the two houses approached the keep. Getting to her feet, she grabbed her harp, something she always brought with herself since her sister-aunt had her first night terror and it helped her calm down.

Greeting her granduncle, who stood guard at her door, Rhaenys sighed and closed her door, clutching her harp in her hand.

“I see that you will bring your harp, Princess. Are you planning on playing it to your uncle and cousins?” Lewyn offered his arm to her, what Rhaenys took with a smile on her face.

“I may. I know that my siblings love it when I play it, but my uncle Doran…” Rhaenys searched for the right word in her mind, helplessly looking up at Lewyn.

“He likes to think of you as his late sister. Elia wasn’t musically gifted like you or the king, but she loved to paint. I’m not sure of Doran redecorated the room, but Elia had painted the night sky, dusk and dawn over Doran’s childhood room.” Lewyn told her, smiling at her and helping her down the stairs.

“She did?”

“She did. She was talented, and Oberyn often asked her to paint something on his face.” Lewyn surpassed a burst of laughter, only letting a gentle chuckle out. “He would go around, popping out of hallways, trying to scare us.”

Rhaenys smiled at that. Imagining her playful but sometimes serious uncle running around with paint all over his face, trying to scare her grandparents was something that she wasn’t expecting to know.

Reaching the room she knew her father would greet and entertain their guests, she felt her throat tighten and her chest to hurt in the middle. Grimacing and touching her chest, she tried to massage the spot, only for Lewyn to turn to her, a concerned look on his face.

“Princess, are you alright? Should I get you a chair or Prince Aemon?”

Shaking her head, Rhaenys took a deep breath. “N-no. It’s just… I know that both my father and uncle love me very much, but my uncle doesn’t feel the same way towards Aegon and Daemon, and sometimes I think he dislikes Maekar too. I know that he feels that he was tricked, and I know that he is sad because my mother died, but I don’t want my siblings to suffer or feel that they caused her death.” Letting her heart out to her granduncle, she bit back a hiccup, trying to touch her eyes.

Lewyn grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles and smiling down at her. “Rhaenys, your mother would have been very proud of you, and I’m not sure what comes afterlife, but I know that she is watching you and smiles how kindhearted and smart you are. As for Doran…” Lewyn sighed, not sure if he should continue it. “He was alone for a long time until your mother and Oberyn were born. He loves them much, and I know that he does want you happy and loves your brothers, but it’s hard for him.”

“He is?” Biting her lip, Rhaenys blinked, clutching her harp harder.

“He is. He feels responsible for Elia’s death, and even after knowing the truth, it was, is, hard for him.” Kissing her forehead, the knight hugged her, stroking her hair. “It will be alright. Doran will find it in his heart to see past this.”

Swallowing her tears, Rhaenys nodded, thanking him and calming down her breaths. “I think I’m fine now. Father will worry if we not go, and I don’t want them to search and wait for me.”

“As you wish Princess.” Straightening his back, Lewyn, once again, offered his arm, and when Rhaenys took it, they entered the room and were greeted by the guests.

“Rhaenys, my darling girl! You have grown so much since I last saw you!” Her aunt Ellaria hugged her, kissing her cheeks and smiling down at her. “I was just asking your uncle Oberyn if he had given you, your present, and now I see that he forgot.”

“I’m sure that he is just busy with making laws and-and…”

Ellaria laughed, the action surprising Rhaenys. The few times she saw her aunt, the one living in Dorne, she was kind and would braid her hair, telling her about Dorne and what new mischief her cousins were up to. It filled her with joy, hearing each time how much trouble her cousins got in. These stories were one of her favorites, hearing about them brought her closer to her mother’s side of the family. She loved to know the new man Arianne was trying to court; Obara and her training; Nym and her clothes her mother sent from Norvos; Tyene and how she took up her father’s favored activity, which is, making poisons; Elia and her horses; Obella and her ways of finding more and more small animals and then bringing them back to the castle, to everyone’s dismay; and the youngest, Dorea, who was a walking and babbling troublemaker. And now Ellaria was with child again, and it started to show.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that. Oberyn works hard for all of us, but I can’t help but want him home.”

“Why don’t move here with the children?” Rhaenys was confused by this. Did she miss her aunt’s reasons behind this decision?

“Because, I don’t want my children in a snake pit, like this city. My daughters are safe where they are now, but I miss Oberyn from time to time, and so do our children. I just wish that crime would stop for a while…” Rhaenys listened as her aunt told her the reasons behind her decision, vowing silently to bring a new area to the capital.

The two of them chatted for a while, Ellaria telling her that she had refused the legitimization again, not wanting her girls to be subjected to petty lords. Rhaenys asking if they didn’t want to marry at all, to which Ellaria replied that they didn’t believe that they would get a suitable marriage with love, and many would only marry them to get closer to her and the Targaryens.

Their conversation was interrupted by Lady Ashara Stark, who slowly crept up behind Ellaria, putting a finger in front of her mouth and shaking her head, Rhaenys acting like she didn’t saw her, and continuing her talk with Ellaria. Ashara stepped closer, her hands moving to the sides of Ellaria and she jumped on her, Ellaria yelping and turning around, raising her hands in front of her stomach.

“Surprise!” Ashara yelled, the smile now plastered all over her face. “It’s good to see you here dear! I thought that Oberyn was jesting with me. How’s the two of you?”

Ellaria blinked and opened her mouth to answer, only for her to close it back again. She just hugged Ashara, surprising her, but she hugged Ellaria back. Noticing that Ashara was mouthing to her and tilting her head to the right, Rhaenys looked that way, seeing her father and uncles talking and pointing to her and her siblings.

“Oh Ash! I’m so happy to see you here! Both of us are fine, but with Oberyn here most of the time, it’s hard to raise the girls. And it’s not like Rhaegar keeps him here or doesn’t let us visit, you know that he tried to legitimize me and our children again, right? But-“

Rhaenys slowly backed away, not wanting to disturb the two women, and instead walked to her father and uncles, watching her little cousins play and ran around. He vaguely spotted her brothers with the Stark and Martell boys as they stood at the side, and were in deep conversation, making Rhaenys slowly shake her head, but her smile returned. She loved those three, and couldn’t wait to marry Maekar, that is, if her father allows the match, but knowing the three of them, they will find a way to make her happy. They always did.

She saw her sister-aunt too, for a brief moment as she ran with the Stark girls outside, her guards following after her. Judging from their red faces, they had been on the move for a few minutes now, but the little girl wasn’t likely to stop anytime soon and knowing her sister-aunt well enough now, she knew that the young Targaryen won’t stop until her brother won’t come, scoop her up and bring her to her bedroom. And even after that, the youngest of them all would just get up and find her way back to them again.

She was suddenly stopped by a hand that wrapped around her shoulders, making her jump a little.

“Rhaenys, love, is everything alright?”

Hearing her father’s voice, Rhaenys calmed down, turning around and smiling up at the man she hugged him. “I’m fine Keppa. I was talking to aunt Ellaria when aunt Ashara surprised her.”

Rhaegar cocked an eyebrow, but his smile shined brightly. “I can believe that. Ashara is happy that she can finally see her. According to Eddard-“

“When will you call him Ned? I know that he said that family can use it, so why do you keep insisting on using Eddard?” Rhaenys was genuinely curious about this, as her father never called her uncle Ned.

“It’s because I’m the king, and while he is family, it is safer if I distance myself from him and from Oberyn a little.” Rhaegar whispered into her ear and pulled her toward the dance floor, and the two began dancing. “We have agreed to uphold a certain vision you see.”

Rhaenys nodded, enjoying as the two of them moved together. “Keppa, there is something I wanted to ask you.” Biting her lip, she looked at Maekar, and for a moment the two locked eyes and Maekar smiled at her shyly.

“What is it jorrāelagon? You know that you can tell me everything, right?”

Hearing the worry and wariness in his voice, Rhaenys took a deep breath. “Will you marry me off to some lordling? Will Dany, Maekar and I make up the dragon’s three heads, or are planning on something else? Can I marry them all?” Blurting out all the questions, Rhaenys felt foolish. Her father won’t let her marry them, it wouldn’t be smart.

Rhaegar had sidestepped, causing the two of them to collide and almost fall, but the king had regained the use of his legs and stopped them from hitting the floor. Making sure that their action wasn’t noticed, Rhaegar pulled them towards the edge, looking around before slightly crouching down.

“Rhaenys, ñuha zaldrītsos, I didn’t know this caused you distress. I will tell you everything, but not now.”

“At Summerhall?” Rhaenys blinked up at Rhaegar, her dark, deep purple eyes never leaving her father’s indigo ones.

“At Summerhall, I will tell you everything.” Rhaegar promised her. “I think you are old enough now to understand everything.”

Rhaenys finished her dance with Rhaegar, the king being called away by one of the servants, whispering something into his ear which caused him to act like he saw a ghost. Turning to the servant, he exchanged a few sudden whispers with him before sending him off.

“Rhaenys, I will have to go. There is a… There was an unforeseen event, and I’m needed there. Don’t worry, it won’t take long, I hope. Arthur and Barristan will escort you and your siblings back to my room, Oswell and Gerold will take our guests.”

“Keppa where are you going? Why do we have to go back into our rooms?” Rhaenys got scared. The last time her father had been called away for something, he had to go to war and she was left alone with her mother, and things didn’t go well.

Rhaegar stopped, hugging her and kissing her head before telling Arthur to take her and her siblings back to his room, and to not leave them alone, before following the servant, the three other kingsguard following after him, and they disappeared in the hallways.

* * *

Rhaenys sat on her father’s bed, Daenerys lying in her lap, fast asleep. Maekar, Aegon and Daemon were around them, but their heads too were dipping down as they fought sleepiness. She watched the three of them, feeling safer, but the night terrors she thought she left behind were vividly stabbing at her mind, the pictures she only saw when she dreamt now appearing in the room. She didn’t understand how could she knew all of it, when she was with her grandmother at Dragonstone, not here while the huge monster murdered her mother and uncle.

He was younger then she was now, by six years if her memory served her correctly. Viserys, as her grandmother had named him, had many things in common with her grandfather, Aerys, but her father refused to remember him that way, often saying to her that had he acted before, maybe Viserys could have avoided his fate, alongside with Elia and Rhaella.

Rhaenys knew that when she pretended to be asleep, her father would visit her, sitting by her side, stroking her hair and telling her how much he loved her, how much her mother loved her, and how much she means to both of them. He would apologize for not acting sooner, for not making sure that she and her mother had a way out, and then he would leave her a flower and go back to his own bed.

Rhaenys didn’t know if her father did that to all of them, but for now, she won’t ask him. She could see that he was hurting, trying to help them all, to fix his mistakes he made in the past, but to Rhaenys, it seemed like her father was punishing himself.

“Uncle Arthur, when will Keppa come back? He has been gone for almost all day.” Looking at the dornish knight, Rhaenys tried to sit up a little, but because of Daenerys’ head in her lap, she could push herself up so far, and the three boys had fallen asleep, making her stuck in a half-sitting position.

Arthur looked at the young princess, trying to send her a smile, but the tiredness got to him too. The knight sharing a knowing look with Barristan, who slightly nodded, and Arthur made his way to Rhaenys, sitting down next to the bed.

“Princess, your father is with guards, and they would rather die than allow harm to come to him. He was called away, because of unfinished ties.”

“The Usurper and The Spider?” She felt stupid asking this. She wasn’t a little girl anymore, she was a young maiden, leading the Maiden Day’s ceremony, but she couldn’t help it. Thinking about the men that were responsible for her mother’s death, for the suffering her father had to go through, and for taking away her siblings’ mother, and tricking them, she couldn’t help but feel fear. The Spider was someone who unnerved her, her foggy memories about the bald man were almost none existent, but she recalled that her father never liked the man. As for the Usurper, he was the one responsible for Muña Lyanna’s death, and for the war too.

“I’m afraid yes. All I know is that Robert was freed by Varys-“ Her uncle spat their names, disgust visible on his face. “-when Tywin’s trial was held and had been on the run ever since. According to some of the whispers, his brother had refused him help and sent a raven to us. Rhaegar doesn’t know what to do. While the man did the right thing, he still allowed Robert to have time to escape. As for Varys, he too was captured, and if everything goes right, he won’t see the sunrise again.”

“Where do you think Robert was hiding? Did he gather an army in Essos?” She was scared beyond imagination. If the man did gather an army, they would be at war, and she knew too much about that.

“I don’t know princess, but you don’t have to worry about that. With them captured, there is only a slight chance at war, and I’m sure that your father and uncles will solve it before it escalates into one.”

“Like they did with the Greyjoys?” If her father and uncles could solve that, and the war was avoided, there was no way they couldn’t solve this.

“Exactly. But princess, you should try and sleep. It is late, and I’m sure that you will want to spend some time with your cousins the next day.” Smiling, Arthur turned around and picked up a blanket, helping her into the bed, moving Daenerys and the boys to make more room for every one of them, finally putting the blanket over them.

Daenerys grunted and moved closer to Rhaenys, who pulled her sister-aunt closer, looking at Arthur. “Will you stay here?” She knew it sounded stupid, but Arthur will understand what she meant.

“Of course princess. I won’t leave your side until your father is back.” The knight replied, and sat back, moving his sword, and smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Rhaenys smiled back before turning to face Daenerys, and closed her eyes, falling into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

A week had gone by, and Varys was executed silently, as there was no reason to give him a proper trial again, as the man would just escape again, and cause more trouble. But he did have some interesting information to share before her uncle Ned’s Ice severed his head from his body. Information Rhaenys could only get from her father, uncles, or from the guards that were present there, and so far none of them talked about it.

Digging into her food, Rhaenys tried to concentrate on her daily schedule, but all she could think about was the Spider and his death, and the Usurper and his upcoming trial, with the rest of House Baratheon.

“…nys, …aenys…, Rhaenys!” Daenerys’ voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “Are you listening? You were looking like a stone.”

“I-… I was thinking.” Deciding to tell her bits and pieces about what was worrying her, Rhaenys pulled her sister-aunt closer. “Varys was executed last night, but he told father and our uncles something that could be important.”

“Could be? Is it truly important to us? Daenerys sat down, pulling her chair closer to Rhaneys’.

“I don’t know.” Rhaenys bit her lip, not sure if she should believe the Spider. “I wanted to ask father, but you know how he is.”

“Ser Oswell told me that he hasn’t seen him like this since the rebellion. But he said that he will soon be alright.”

The two girls sat there, trying to come up with ideas, slowly nibbling at their food, and watching the outside. The door to their room opened, and their three brothers stepped inside, looking tired but they still flashed a smile at them before sitting down.

“Good morning!” Daemon mumbled and sat down, his head bobbing around. “I feel like someone kicked me on the head.” Groaning, the boy prompted his cane next to the table, massaging his leg a little.

Rhaenys watched on as her brother tried to wake up, hiding her smile as Aegon accidentally grabbed the food with his bare hands and placed it on his plate. Only for Maekar to dip his bread into fruit juice and knock the vase over, the bluish glass piece almost falling to the ground, but Maekar managed to catch it just in time.

Rhaenys watched on, her eyes kindly looked over the three of them, while Daenerys just wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes at them.

“I see the three of you are tired. Why?” Her sister-aunt asked, but Rhaenys saw behind her question. She too, was curious, and judging the looks Daenerys gave the three of their brothers, she will get her answer.

“We were just up. Walking.” Aegon answered shortly and abruptly, stabbing his meat and bringing it to his mouth.

“Walking.” Rhaenys repeated Aegon’s answer, her lips turning into a smirk. “Not listening to what our father was discussing with our uncles? Are you sure?”

Aegon spat his drink back, Daemon’s fork colliding with his plate, the sound ringing out in the room.

“They noticed us. But I know that Varys said something about Pentos.” Maekar told them, slowly lifting his cup to his mouth, and drinking some of its content before continuing. “And we heard that the Usurper’s trial, along with the rest of House Baratheon will take place a few months later, and apparently House Arryn will be called too.”

“What? Why would they be called here?”

Maekar shrugged, letting Daenerys’ question remain unanswered. Pouring another cup of juice, the Crown Prince stabbed another piece of meat and pulled it into Daemon’s plate. “You need it more than me.”

Daemon smiled at him gladly and bit into the meat.

The door opened for the second time, revealing Rhaegar and the seven kingsguard. The ten of them stepped inside, Rhaegar smiling at them knowingly, which indicated that he had a surprise for them.

“Good morning children!” Greeting the five of them, Rhaegar sat down, peeking into Maekar’s cup, his eyebrows raising as he saw the bread crumbs floating around. “I see that some of you have had a… Hard morning.”

Daenerys giggled, hugging Rhaegar’s arm, and looked up at him, her eyes shining bright. “Lēkia! Where were you? You have been in your room and on the council since you left the ball!” Puffing her cheeks, Daenerys stared at Rhaegar, not taking her eyes off of him.

Rhaegar smiled, brushing his sister’s hair out of her face. “I had important things to discuss with them. And since we are all together, I think it will be safe to tell all of you what went down in the last few days. But first, we will have a big feast tonight, the Martells and the Starks will leave the next morning, as will we.”

“Where are we going?”

“Why are we leaving?”

“Why do they leave?”

“Did something happen?”

“What will happen?”

Rhaegar put up his hand, the one that wasn’t hugged by Daenerys, and silenced the five of them. “I will answer all of your questions, okay?”

The children nodded, now completely awake and watched their father.

“As you may know, our men have captured the Usurper and the Spider, after they escaped justice nine years ago. The Spider was executed last night, and he had quite the tale to tell.”

“Will you tell us, Keppa?” Rhaenys asked, feeling that they should know something about it.

“No. All of you are far too young to know what goes on, but he did mention Pentos.” Rhaegar answered, smiling at Rhaenys. “I will worry about what he said, and will tell of you once you are older.”

“Promise?” Daenerys asked, raising her head and pulling on Rhaegar’s arm more.

“Yes, I do.”

Accepting her brother’s words, Daenerys rested her head on her brother’s shoulder again, looking at the boys from behind her lashes.

“And the Usurper?”

“He is still in the Black Cells, awaiting his punishment son.” Answering Maekar’s questions, Rhaegar swallowed. “His trial will be held from three months now, and I have requested a full council, as it affects many of the houses. And I would like all of you to attend it.”

“We will do it.” Aegon replied, not leaving time for anyone else to say anything. “It1s important for you, and Maekar will have to start acting like the heir one day.” The last part was a little jape Aegon and Maekar liked to pull, and Maekar quickly answered, pouring his drink and ‘accidentally’ spilling it on Aegon.

“Boys!” Rhaegar raised his voice, but his smile betrayed him. “I think we should move on. I would like it if the five of you would attend the trial, and I can see that you all would too. That out of the way, our guests will leave, as they have other things to do.”

“Like?” Daenerys asked, looking up at him once more.

“I think uncle Oberyn is worried about aunt Ellaria and the child and wants her away as soon as possible. As for the Starks, I think uncle Ned wants to fortify the north against something, just in case. And aunt Ashara might be with child again.” Daemon finished, the fork in his hand vibrating as he moved it. “Are you afraid of something?”

Rhaegar chuckled, slightly dipping his head in defeat. “You got me there Daemon. I do fear for all of you, as that man can bring death to my family and to those I hold dear. But enough of him, I won’t let his existence ruin our days. He will receive a trial and will face his punishment. But now, onto happier matters.” A sly smile crossed his face. “We will go to Summerhall for a while, away from the city. I have a few presents for all of you, and Nuncle Aemon thinks it will be great for all of you.”

Rhaenys raised her eyebrows, trying to pry out what her father had meant by this. His words had a hidden meaning, and Rhaenys wanted to know what Rhaegar had meant.

“What is it?” Thanking Daenerys mentally, Rhaenys watched her father’s face.

“It is a surprise hāedar. But I’m sure you will love it.” Kissing Daenerys’ head, Rhaegar smiled at them all once more. “I think you should start packing. I heard that Robb wants to go on a ride, and Quentyn promised him that he will get you all.”

Rhaegar left the room, leaving the five of them alone.

“Well… That certainly was interesting.” Maekar muttered and looked around, meeting Rhaenys’ eyes.

Rhaenys nodded, the question left unspoken between them, but there was no need for any words to be voiced. They all knew that times will get tougher for them.

* * *

The next day, when their guests left the keep, the seven valyrians also left the city, heading south to Summerhall, the five children looking at their father curiously.

Rhaenys asked her great-great granduncle countless times, the man refusing to answer to each of her questions, but smiling at her back, his eyes staring into nothingness.

Rhaenys sighed, bouncing around in the wheelhouse, groaning when she hit her arm again, watching as her brothers rode on their horses, not having to worry about hitting themselves and ending up with blue, green and purple bruises.

“When will we arrive? We have been traveling for so long now!” Daenerys sighed, watching the landscape slowly change in front of her eyes.

Rhaenys understood what she felt, as they had been on the way since dawn, and now even she was getting impatient. She knew that Summerhall was far away, in the Stormlands, but they could have gone with the Martells, and their travel time would have been cut in half. Although the sea around Shipbreakers’ Bay was dangerous, but they could have traveled through the Sea of Dorne, even if they would have been at the other end of Westeros, they would have arrived there sooner.

Looking out the window she closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

* * *

It took them weeks to reach the old ruins, but the wait was worth it in the end.

Rhaenys leaned out of the window, watching as they were brought closer to the ruins, her eyes searching for her father. She knew that it was hard for him to be here. She had heard the whispers and the history of the place, and after reading the books, she knew how much sadness the place held for her father.

The wheelhouse stopped, Gerold helping them out of it and leading them to the entrance of the place, Rhaegar and the boys already standing next to it.

Her father smiled, yet she could see through it, and it broke her heart a little. She moved slowly, not wanting to disturb the place. She had a feeling the ghosts would come to them, once they were settled inside, and she had a feeling that whatever her father was hiding from them, will make them reveal themselves.

“Keppa, are you alright?” Rhaenys heard herself ask, looking at the man with concerned eyes.

Rhaegar closed his eyes, slowly dipping his head before turning to face Rhaenys. “Yes. I just didn’t think that I will be seeing this again.”

Wanting to ask why, Rhaenys saw the shine in his eyes, and his lips pressed together, knowing that her father was close to crying. Something he hadn’t done in front of them. Well, knowingly. As Rhaenys had witnessed him on the day he came back from the war.

Her father had stood on the high rocks that overlooked the sea, holding flowers in his hand, and looking down at a small rock, what Rhaenys knew bore the names of her mothers, uncle and grandmother. Her father never bothering to get their grandfather’s name there, not wanting his memory to poison the good ones he had.

Entering the building, Rhaenys couldn’t help but stare in amazement. Even when the fires’ markings were visible, the place was stunning, bringing peace and calmness to her soul, and making her mind peak. She couldn’t wait to start exploring it.

Rhaegar led them to their rooms; the four of the rooms being close to the other, as the other’s were unfit to sleep or be in them, and told them to explore the place, but be careful, telling them that he will in his own, waiting for them to come back.

“We will be dining in a few hours. The servants have to clean the kitchen a bit and cook our food, but we have brought some bread and meat, and there is a garden with fruit trees, but I don’t think it has been well-kept since… Since the rebellion ended.” His voice broke at the end, looking away from the children.

“There were many things that have hurt our family over the years.” Maester Aemon spoke, his voice older than Rhaenys thought it should have been. “But I believe that House Targaryen will, once rise up.”

Rhaegar flashed a quick smile at the old man, helping him into his room, and closing the door behind them.

Rhaenys watched them disappear, looking around, a smirk crossed her face. “I think I know what we should do.” Walking away from their bedrooms, a playful smirk plastered on her face, Rhaenys took the stairs that lead to the gardens and the burnt ballroom.

“Rhaenys! Where are you going? Wait for us!” She heard Daenerys’ voice behind her, turning around and looking at her sister-aunt, a mischievous smirk on her face.

“I’ll explore like father said we should. I have read many things about Summerhall,-“ Her voice cracked, remembering the tragic accident that had happened here, scarring her father possibly for the of his life. “-and I would like to see most of them.” Turning around again, Rhaenys disappeared behind a corner, stopping and leaning to the wall, waiting for the four others to catch up with her.

Hearing their footsteps, Rhaenys smirked, and crouched down, hiding in the shadows.

“I think she went this way?” She heard Aegon’s voice, and the footsteps got closer.

“Do you think she is here somewhere?” Maekar’s voice was getting louder, and Rhaenys got ready to jump them.

Seeing a boot, Rhaenys launched herself from behind the column, yelling at the top of her lungs, hearing the frightened screams of her siblings. Watching them with a sly smirk, her eyes wandered to Daemon, who stood a few feet at the back, not looking amused with her actions.

“Oh, come on Daemon!”

“Sorry sister. But I have known you well enough now to expect something like this from you.” Daemon answered, a smirk slowly appearing on his face. “But keep trying. I’d love to see if you can scare me.”

Rhaenys pouted but accepted the challenge, and the five of them moved onward, walking to the ballroom.

* * *

She didn’t know how did this happen. She didn’t know why did this happen. She didn’t know for how long was she staring forward, staring at the center of the room, where her sister-aunt had stood mere moments, or was that hours ago? But she stood there, telling them something about what she found and Rhaenys felt the sudden urge to go up to Daenerys and rip _her_ out of her hands. But the feeling had rendered her stunned, yet she could feel. Feel the magic? Energy? She didn’t know, all she knew was that she wanted _her_. It was hypnotic, enchanting. Feeling _her_ inside of her mind, feeling as _she_ wanted to meet Rhaenys.

Then it happened. She could only describe it as breathing. Old, ancient, never changing breathing that filled the room, grabbed at her and wanted her closer, calling to her out. Rhaenys felt as the air thickened, got hotter and hotter until it was unbearably hot, yet she found herself to not care, only staring at _her_.

Finally, finally, Daenerys moved away, slowly backing away from the center, and Rhaenys could watch _her_ in all glory. She vaguely felt as Daenerys stopped by her, shaking but Rhaenys could feel as she too was waiting for one of them to move.

And _she_ did. Hopping down from the stone, making _her_ first steps towards her, Rhaenys stared into the orange eyes and kneeled down, letting the dragon crawl into her hands.


	3. Black Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you like this chapter. Don't forget that these are all pre-written chapters, and I won't really change much about them.
> 
> Rhaenys was born in 280AC  
> Aegon and Daemon were born in 282AC  
> Jon was born in 283AC  
> Dany was born in 284AC

Aegon watched Perzion from afar, marveling how easily his dragon maneuvered over the rocks, stretching his wings and enjoying the heat that radiated from the sun. The little bugger had been nibbling at his hand for the past hour, wanting more of his attention; and Aegon not knowing better brought him out, now watching from the castle wall as she dove into the water, catching fishes and burning them.

Shaking his head at the creature, the boy looked back at his book, trying to understand how did some of these sieges worked, and why did many of the soldiers act stupidly. The countless idiotic behavior was hurting his head, and he rather watched his Perzion than read more of this boring book. Silently, he thanked the Gods of Ice and Fire that they were away from the capital, away from the strict city and their maesters, and were free in some way. One perk of being on Dragonstone instead of the busy Red Keep.

Hearing a happy roar from Perzion, Aegon smiled, looking over the dragon, who was playfully tugging at a fish, toying with it before devouring it and flying over to Aegon, the boy gladly opening his arms, welcoming his dragon.

“Hey, girl! Did you enjoy your swim?” Asking Perzion, the dragon buried her head into Aegon’s chest, the boy grunting in response and trying to push the dragon away. “Hey! You will make us fall!”

Perzion stopped, tilting her head to the side and growling lightly, she jumped off of him, slowly making her way around Aegon, the boy following her with his eyes, not wanting the dragon to surprise him.

“Don’t ever think about that!” Warning the red and orange dragon to stay away, Aegon pushed himself up, trying to find something to hold onto; Perzion jumped him, knocking the boy down, back to his arse.

The dragon screeched and flapped her wings, trying to get the boy to carry her and hug her. Aegon could only groan as his head hit the wall, his arms wrapping around the slender body of Perzion. The two tumbled down, Aegon’s back hit the ground, Perzion staying on his chest and happily growling, curling up and snuggling closer to the boy.

Aegon grunted, his arms falling to his sides. Lifting his head slightly, he saw as Perzion and her closed eyes, knowing that she won’t budge for a while.

“Girl, don’t you think that you should let me go?” Perzion’s only answer was curling up tighter and pushing her snout into Aegon’s neck.

The Blackfyre sighed, closing his eyes and trying to relax, hoping that one of his siblings would notice that he wasn’t in the training yard. Soon, Maekar will go there to train with Ser Arthur, and he will ask where Aegon is, only for the knight to look around and maybe the two will search for him. He will just have to listen for their yells, and try and shout back. Or perhaps Dany or Rhaenys will find him when they will bring their dragons out for a flight. He doubted that Daemon will leave his room this day, mostly because of his leg and because he found something interesting that can help them raise their dragons. He got tired of dumping water onto his bed whenever Perzion sneezed, and it was hard to find out what she wanted. Something his Targaryen siblings didn’t have a problem with, seeing as their blood was more valyrian than his.

Looking at the clouds, Aegon remembered the day Rhaegar, the man who he now calls father, called him and Daemon aside. Neither of them was older than seven, but they already heard the whispers of some servants, and it didn’t take long for one of them to call them bastards. Her only fault was doing it in front of Rhaegar. Aegon didn’t mind it at first, not even knowing what the word meant, but he never the woman again, only hearing that she had settled down with a fisher somewhere in the Eyrie.

After that, his father had called them to him, explaining their situation and what it meant. Aegon still remembers when he asked what a bastard was, he remembers seeing his father’s face turn into a sad and angry grimace, but Rhaegar had reassured him that it didn’t mean anything to him.

 _“I have promised to make things right, and those of the Old were right. We have the same blood flowing through our veins, and it was foolish for many of us to judge.”_ He answered him, and when Daemon asked him what did he meant by that, Rhaegar simply shrugged, telling them that they were too young to understand it just yet.

But he was now four and ten and had read the history books, understanding what his house did. But the king had surprised him again, telling him about Bittersteel and how he whispered into Daemon's ear’, how he and many of the lords wanted Daemon simply because he was naïve and gullible, perfect for them to manipulate. And Aegon had understood it, later than Daemon, but understood it, and now knew what his father did was to save him, and save the kingdom from its people.

 _“I know you don’t quite grasp it yet, but we all have a reason to be here.”_ He told him before they sailed to Dragonstone with their dragons. _“I haven’t asked Jon to bring you here because I wanted you to feel that I can order your death at any time. I wanted you to be free from your father and his twisted visions. And because I believe that as a child, being born into House Blackfyre means nothing you can’t change.”_ The explanation wasn’t the best, but Aegon understood what he meant. He knew that his father only saw him as a disposable pawn, and wanted nothing to do with him, something Aegon agreed with. He had a family now, a family that chose him and wanted him, not because of a power grab, but because they loved him. And it quickly was revealed to him that he was right.

He knew what his role was in their family, a protector to his four siblings, someone they can trust without having to worry about judgment. That’s why he took his fencing lessons more seriously than Maekar did. He knew that his brother loved him, but he will king one day, and there were always people who would’ve loved to get rid of him. Something Aegon won’t let happen. Maekar’s Dragonknight.

Perzion moved, and Aegon glanced at her, only for the dragon to blow a little smoke into his face.

“Seriously? Girl, I love you, but I want to eat something. You have woken me up before sunrise, and all I had was a single apple.” Despite his annoyance, Aegon would never raise his voice and yell at Perzion. She meant too much for him to do so, and Aegon knew that Perzion showed love this way. “You will sleep on me until you are big enough to know better. Am I right?”

The dragon snuggled closer, her wings lying on his shoulders, and Aegon could feel the heat that radiated from the slender creature. His fingers brushed against the thin membrane of Perzion’s wings, feeling the veins.

A sigh left his mouth, the first time he held Perzion in his hands appearing in his mind. She was so small, so scared and so fragile. She slowly followed her hatch mates to the five dumbfounded children, calling out with a high-pitched voice, Aegon stumbling forward to help her.

The little dragon chirping happily, pushing her head against his hand and curling around his arm, Aegon protectively wrapping his arms around her and staring down at her lovingly. He had let the little dragon sleep with him ever since, taking care of her and bringing her with himself everywhere he went. His father often chuckled at the two of them, calling them long lost soul bound siblings, to what Aegon agreed with.

Perzion moved her head, blinking her flame-like eyes open and staring into Aegon’s lilac ones.

“Good morning sleepy head!” Aegon whispered, kissing the top of her snout, letting the little dragon moved around before finally crawling off of him, letting the boy push himself up, standing from the ground and stretching out, his fingers brushing against the wound he collected. “I have to go and see the maester for this.” Aegon muttered under his breath, grimacing when he pressed the wound harder. “You know that you are heavy and too fast for me to catch now, right?”

Perzion only purred, touching her snout to his leg, rubbing her jaw along, Aegon shaking his head and scratching the dragon behind her horn. “You are still playful, even after half a year of hatching.” Looking down at the dragon, Aegon picked her up, carefully, not wanting to hurt her delicate wings, and put her over his shoulders.

The two of them began to move back to the more populated area of the castle, wanting to see if his siblings were up now, and he was getting hungry. Letting Perzion move around on his back, he hissed when her claws scratched his skin, Perzion thinking that something else was the problem and jumped from his back, landing in front of him, roaring into the empty courtyard. To Aegon’s surprise, the horses answered back, though their neighs sounded more frightened than happy.

“I think you scared them alright.” Aegon chuckled, rubbing Perzion’s head and walking past her, knowing that she will follow him.

Passing the outer gate, Aegon looked up at the building that towered over him, the valyrian architecture showing just how magnificent the Freehold could have been. Not adding the slaver. Something he still wanted to end and supported Dany’s idea about getting all the slaves freed and returned home. But he also knew that it was a childish dream, something that couldn’t happen. The so-called ‘Free Cities’ were built on the blood and sweat of the slaves, and to him, this whole thing sounded like a nightmare. The Free Cities were the last bits of Valyria, and the valyrians learned it from the Ghiscari. The never-ending circle of servitude.

Reaching the entrance, Aegon leaned forward, avoiding Perzion and her surprise jump by mere inches. “Not today girl. You have almost torn my clothes off and I happen to like these.” Chuckling at the dragon, the Blackfyre opened the door, breathing in the cold air of the ancient keep.

Heading for the kitchens, knowing that the servants haven’t prepared their meals just yet, Aegon hoped he could sneak out an apple or two, maybe a few pieces of meat too for Perzion. But looking at his dragon, he very much doubted that she needed it, seeing that she just ate two fishes.

“Prince Aegon! I was just looking for you! We have got a raven from His Grace!”

Aegon raised an eyebrow at that. They have only been here for a month or two, and their father wasn’t the kind to send messages. “What did he write? He isn’t one to let things depend on a bird.”

“He only wrote that a ship will be coming. And that he requests that his children board it.” The maid answered, handing the parchment over to him.

Cocking an eyebrow, Aegon thanked the maid, and stepped closer to the scones, wanting to know what got his father scared. “The Wall? Union? What is this about?” Even when he read the words again and again, he couldn’t comprehend what Rhaegar meant by any of this.

Looking up and into the fire, Aegon’s face turned serious. “Perzion!” Calling out to his dragon, a small smile spread on his face, seeing that the little creature came as soon as she heard her name. “Come girl, we have to wake up the others.”

Perzion growled lightly, making the boy grunt. Of course, she wanted food, she always did.

“You know that you will be so fat that you can’t fly anymore, right? And if you get fat, I won’t be able to carry you around that freely.” To his surprise, the dragon dipped her head, slightly flapping her wings before jumping onto his back, her tail wrapping around his torso. “I guess you choose free travel over food, eh?” Receiving a slight purr and nudge, Perzion nestled her head on top of Aegon’s, her wings sprawled across his shoulders.

Sighing, the boy made his way to the Sleeping Quarters, the letter crumpled up in his hand, and dark shadows passing over his face.

* * *

Standing at the harbor, the five of them waited for the ship to come and pick them up, their dragons impatiently circling above them, not understanding why they had to leave the best and hottest lands behind for the cold, frozen shores of the north. And to be honest with himself, Aegon didn’t either. This whole ordeal was out of the blue, and he wasn’t sure if their father wasn’t captured or worse. But the handwriting belonged to him, which didn’t mean that he couldn’t be still held captive. The mysteriousness of the letter still wasn’t helping their case, and Aegon spent hours upon hours in the library, with Daemon, he even went to the old and smelly maester to ask him about it, and all those times he got nothing. The maester telling him that it was nothing more than simple wishes or orders by his father and that he should be grateful that the king even considers him as a family member. To say that the maester had a pleasant night would have been an understatement. Aegon only felt bad for those kind snakes and bugs.

Looking to his left, the direction where their ship was supposed to come, he saw Maekar and Rhaenys, the two engaging in a friendly chat, and judging from Rhaenys’ growing blush, she liked the topic very much. He did wonder when the king will give his blessings to the union, as even he knew that Rhaenys, Daenerys and Maekar will wed one day, and they will make up the three heads of the dragon.

“Aegon! Aegon are you paying attention?” He heard from his right, seeing Daenerys and Daemon watching him with curious eyes. Well, maybe only Daenerys, seeing as Daemon got it figured out pretty quickly.

“I was just looking for the ship. I want to know why we have to go north and bring our dragons. I have spent most of my time in the library, and even those books didn’t have an answer for it. My head hurts from reading that much.” Admitting his defeat to the two of them, he expected Daenerys to snicker the least, and Daemon to roll his eyes at him before looking away and explaining the situation. But neither of them said or did anything, and that unnerved him.

“I haven’t found anything. Not even in my own books.” Daemon replied, and Aegon saw the frustration on his face, even when his voice was clear. “There were no mentions on why would the Wall be important in any matter. I only found old tales and legends, but those are…” The boy looked up, and Aegon loved to see him like that. Seeing how his mind worked, as he tried to think of an answer or a word, it warmed him fully.

“Unbelievable?” Offered Daenerys, watching in delight as her legs moved in the water. “ I heard some things about it, but most of them came from people who have drunk more than they should have.”

“When did you have the time to ask them?” The two boys asked in unison, their voices high pitched.

“I asked Ser Jonothor, and he answered when he got back from his patrol.” Daenerys tilted her head, looking at Daemon then Aegon. “He said that they might have given into the drink before looking at them properly. He also said that they could have very much told that they saw mermaids when they only saw rocks in the water.” Shrugging, Daenerys went back to watching the water, picking up small pebbles and dropping them into it.

“That sounds…”

“Right. Considering that many sailors lose things because they are drunk then blame it on magic.” Aegon finished it, looking at Daemon, who approvingly nodded.

“Exactly. As I was saying, I only found these unbelievable legends, telling that the dead marches behind the Wall, on a place called ‘The lands of always Winter’, and that there is this Night King, who wants to bring death to the Known World.”

“What do they drink up north?” Aegon asked confused.

“I’m not sure, but it must be something good.” Daemon agreed, the two Blackfyres chuckling before Daemon turned to face Daenerys and Aegon again. “And besides that, I haven’t seen anything else. I have no idea what Keppa wants with us there-“ Lentorys roared in the skies, cutting Daemon in half, the boy tilting his head and looking up at his dragon. “I have no idea what you just said, but I sure agree with it.”

“Maybe she is asking why my brother would not tell us what he had in mind.” Daenerys chimed in, taking out her feet from the water. “They are very smart creatures, and I think they want us to tell something. But I’m not sure how could that work.”

The two boys stared off, watching the waves as they crashed against the rocks.

“Maybe.” Daemon agreed, leaning back a little and supporting his weight with his arms. “Many of the teachings were lost when the Doom destroyed the Freehold. I wish I could visit it. There are so many wonderful books and scrolls that could have survived the ask and fire, but Lentorys is not big enough, and I would never risk her life. She’s just too precious to be lost.”

Daenerys tried to keep her giggles inside, while Aegon wasn’t that considerate. He had thrown his head back and let out a laughter so loud even Rhaenys and Maekar were looking at their way, and they had been standing a few feet away.

“Thanks brother. I appreciate your input.” Daemon grumbled. “Anyways, I would like to travel there one day.”

“But remember what happened to Aerea! You can die and then we won’t be able to see you again!” Daenerys yelled, hugging Daemon so hard she made the boy groan in pain. “I don’t want to lose you!”

“Dany… Please, I can’t- Breath!” Taking a deep breath when the youngest valyrian let him go, Daemon took several breaths before he put his arm around Daenerys’ shoulders. “Dany, sister. I won’t go there now. I won’t go there for a really long time. Maybe when I know that my end is near, I will ask Lentorys if she is willing to take me there. I would love to collect the history and teachings and send it back to Westeros. Maybe we will able to know about something new that was… I just- The possibilities of what could those ruins hide! I just, I would just like to see more of them.” Daemon sighed, his mood soured. “I know that it sounds foolish and that I would possibly die a terrible death, but I just want to see it with my own eyes. You know?”

Aegon stopped laughing by now and seeing how broken his brother was by the news, couldn’t help but feel for him. If anything, he will stay alive long enough for Daemon to help him with this dream of his.

“What do we know valonqar?” Turning around, Aegon saw Rhaenys and Maekar, the two standing behind them.

“Daemon wants to visit the Freehold and see what was left of it.” Aegon answered, moving closer to Daenerys, letting the two others to sit down.

“Daemon wants to go there and search for scrolls, but he could die!” Daenerys cried and hugged Daemon again, the boy letting out a surprised yelp. “And I don’t want him to die and go there! It’s dangerous! Rhaenys, tell him he can’t do that!”

Rhaenys smiled at them, Aegon knowing what it meant. “I don’t think I can tell him what he can do with his life. Sorry sister.”

“No! Maekar help me keep him here!” Tightening her grip on the boy, Daenerys pulled him closer, Daemon very visibly struggling to breathe properly.

“Dany, even if I were king, I couldn’t order him to stay here.”

“Yes, you can! Rhaegar ordered weddings! You can tell him to stay here!” The youngest valyrian was getting angry with her older siblings.

“Dany, Daemon is a big boy. He knows what’s best for him.” Continued Maekar, but Aegon saw the cry for help in his eyes.

“How about you all ask Daemon, as Daemon is sitting right here, albeit not able to breathe very well?”

“Sorry brother.” Apologizing to the boy, Daenerys let him go. “But I just don’t want you to go and die there alone.” Confessing her true feelings, Aegon wrapped an arm around the sobbing princess, pulling her closer to his chest.

“Hey Dany, we have a long way to go there. Our dragons are still not fully grown, and you heard Daemon. He wants to wait until there is little to nothing to be done in Westeros. It will be a lot more years for him to leave.” Wiping away her tears, Aegon kissed the top of her head, his thumbs circling on her cheeks. “It will all be well. Trust me on this.” Smiling down on the girl, Aegon was delighted when he saw that his little sister stopped crying.

Daenerys nodded, turning to Daemon and hugging him with more care. “I’m sorry. I will help you get there. Just promise that you won’t leave soon.”

Daemon chuckled, stroking her back. “I want to live for a while. Besides, none of you can handle problems like me, and the future kings and queens have to know what to look for.” The Blackfyre answered with the smirk, pulling away from the hug. “I will be old, not as old as Uncle Aemon, but old when I sail or fly there. Even if I die, I want many of the secrets to be uncovered and sent here. I don’t mind dying there.”

“I see no problem with this, but please avoid the dying part.” Maekar said, wrinkling his nose and ruffling Daemon’s hair.

“I don’t want to die there, but I wouldn’t mind.” Daemon tried again, only for Aegon to hush him.

“You won’t get away from us that easy brother, I hope you know that!” Smirking, Rhaenys winked at Maekar’s direction before the two lunged forward, hugging the three of them.

Aegon snickered a bit, feeling the familiar hotness that spread across his chest. “I think we will be staying together for a while.” He mumbled, receiving a quick peck to his cheek from Dany and Rhaenys.

The five of them just sat there, watching the water and the waves as they danced around, making the rocks and wood wet.

“Your Graces! The ship has arrived!” Hearing a voice from behind, they saw as a maid was approaching them fast with guards, their own, personal kingsguards trailing after them.

“I think we should go.” Breaking the silence, Rhaenys stood, offering her hand to Daenerys, who grabbed onto it, letting herself be pulled up by her sister-niece.

“It’s time for it.” Maekar agreed silently and followed suit. Grabbing Daemon by his arm, and with the help of Aegon, the two lifted the boy up, Aegon handing him his cane.

“Thanks, I really should learn how to do this by myself now.” Muttering the last bit, Daemon sighed and started walking to the direction of the ship, Maekar and Aegon looking after him.

“Do you think he will ever realize that he is not a burden to us?” Aegon asked his brother, grabbing his boots and walking after the three other.

“I honestly don’t know.” Maekar sighed, keeping his gaze on the three. “I hope he will. We might just have to help him with that.”

“How?” Questioned Aegon, confused about almost everything.

“We will figure it out, don’t worry.” Maekar grabbed Aegon’s arm, whistled for their dragons, and they too boarded the ship. “We have a long journey in front of us. We will have time for it.” Winking at Aegon, Maekar left the confused boy alone.

Perzion took Aegon’s hesitation as a sign that he was now available to her and nipped on his finger.

“Hey! You know that you can just growl or something, right?”

Perzion touched her snout to Aegon’s leg, the boy rolling his eyes before entering their shared cabin.

* * *

“If I have to stay one more day on this damned thing…” Growling under his breath, Aegon angrily grabbed the railing, holding onto it with dear life. He wasn’t made for this much travel on the sea, and now he had doubts if he will ever board one again. He will have to until Perzion is grown, but it won’t be one of his favorite ways of travel for sure. Even the big, shiny and ugly looking wheelhouses his sister had to use looked better. “And they are probably safer too.” Mumbling to himself again, Aegon fought the urge to give his only apple to the sea, knowing that it had many since they set sails from Dragonstone.

“Aegon? Brother, are you feeling well?” Hearing Rhaenys voice, Aegon turned back a little.

“I have been better. Ships are not for me.” Mumbled the boy before turning to face the sea again. “I don’t understand how Nym and Aurane do this. This is hell!”

The wind blew past his ears, taking Rhaenys’s giggle away. “Because they love the sea. And to them, the sea is much better than dry land.”

“They are lunatics then! I’d rather travel in a wheelhouse than on a boat again.”

“Believe me brother when I say that a wheelhouse is not better than this. But will you seriously go back by land and not with us on a boat?” Turning her head to face him, Aegon opened his mouth to answer but pushed his hands in front of it.

Leaning over the railing, he held onto it with one hand, emptying the rest of his stomach into the water below them. “I hate ships.” Grunted Aegon, and felt Rhaenys’ hand on his back.

“I will tell the maids to make you something lighter. But we should reach Eastwatch at the end of the day. You won’t have to sleep here again for a while.” Kissing the boy’s head, Rhaenys left him alone.

Aegon dipped his head, not wanting to open his mouth, feeling that his stomach rumbled again.

_“Great. I’m sure that an apple is not this big! I haven’t even eaten carrots! I hope we reach the Wall soon, I can’t spend more time on this ship.”_

Raising his eyes a little, Aegon tried to keep his stomach calm. He truly didn’t understand the wonders of ships. The sea was beautiful always, and he liked to swim and play in it, watching it from the cliffs of Dragonstone, but crossing it with a ship was off his list.

Thinking about the ironborn, who spent almost all of their lives on the sea, Aegon slowly shook his head. They were idiots to think that that was a good way of living. While the sea was breathtaking and dreamy, it was also cruel and dangerous. There is no way he would spend more of his time on sea in a damned ship than on land. As for Nymeria and Aurane, the two were joined by the hip ever since the visit, and Aegon felt that the two had connected with the other.

Then Aurane sailed to Dorne, and Nymeria went with him to Essos. Even when many whispered that she had gone to visit her mother, Aegon had a feeling that the two wanted some alone time.

And being away from Westeros was something he would have loved to experience. He was merely a babe when Jon Connington brought him here from Pentos, and while Aegon wanted to burn that city to the ground, the rest of the other continent was still livid and tempting. Maybe he can ask his father to let them visit one of the other cities.

He heard that Stannis Baratheon took his family across the Narrow Sea more than once, showing them what lied behind it. His lady wife, Lysa, if his memory served him correctly, enjoyed much of Essos, and Aegon had a feeling that’s when the woman fell in love with the usually stoic man. If anything, the number of children she gave him was enough for Aegon to get to that conclusion. And it seemed like she was with child once again. They were truly happy, even when at first the lady was shouting at her husband. He heard that she almost jumped from the rocks, after Baelish wanted to marry Catelyn, declaring his love for the woman, but Stannis stopped her. And a year later their twins were born, the rest is now history.

Pushing himself up, Aegon took a deep breath. It seemed like his stomach calmed down enough for him to leave the deck, and head back into their cabin. Hopefully, the only other time he will leave it is when they reach their destination and not sooner.

* * *

By the nightfall, the small boat reached the Wall, the five of them dressed in warm and thick layers of fur-covered coats, boots, pants and numerous undershirts. But Aegon saw that Rhaenys and Daemon were still shaking from the cold. Offering two more coats for them, he wrapped one of them around Rhaenys’ shoulders and helped Daemon get into his.

“I never knew that one day I will cry back the time we were in Dorne.” Shivered Daemon and held onto the railing as the ship docked. “Time to see what father wanted to talk about.”

Getting off of the ship, the five of them were greeted by Ser Oswell Whent, the man flashing a smile at them before leading them to the castle where they would stay.

“Why do they keep looking at you like that?” Aegon heard Maekar’s voice.

Looking at the men around them, Aegon saw the looks some of them had in their eyes. Many had fear and respect in them, some were not caring, but a few… A few had lust in them, longing even.

“The Night’s Watch is much like the maesters I presume. Only men are allowed to join their ranks, and many among them are criminals. Cutthroats, rapists, slavers, thieves… The scum of Westeros, but since no one here can hold ranks, all of them are the same. They are brothers in life and death and swore to maintain the Wall and die for it. Seeing the princesses here, some might disregard their vows.” Arthur answered, stepping closer to the two girls. “It would be a wise choice if Their Graces didn’t wander around alone and left their rooms at night.”

“I’m sure that His Grace thought about that.” Aegon heard Ser Jonothor’s voice. “But we will be on guard, as we do.”

Reaching the biggest building in the middle, Aegon got a glimpse of their father as he was walking with three other men. The four of them were facing away from them, and one was busy explaining something to the other three when the one on the far left started shouting at him.

“My King! Your children have arrived!” Ser Oswell yelled.

Rhaegar turned around, waved to the other three of them and started walking towards them, Aegon only seeing that one of the men was their uncle Ned.

“Children! It’s good to see you all again! I hope the journey was uneventful.” Hugging them one by one, Aegon noticed that the watchers were now heading back to do their tasks again. Hopefully, none will try and get himself lucky with his sisters. For their own sake.

“It was fairly uneventful. We have seen only a few other ships pass by, and our dragons behaved well enough.” Maekar told the king, who ruffled his hair.

“Where are they now? I don’t see them with you here.”

A roar in the distance answered Rhaegar’s question, Aegon smirking at the scared faces of the men who were still around. He couldn’t wait to see their faces when they realized that the dragons were back. And that his family had five of them.

Another roar answered, and turning around, he saw their dragons flying towards them.

“I see that the cold doesn’t bother them much.” He heard a new voice. “But it’s still summer, and the Wall holds back much of the true winter that lurks behind it.”

“Children, please meet with Mance Ryder. The… King Beyond the Wall. He united the Freefolk together.”

“Just a few of the tribes.” Told them the man sharply. “There still ones lingering around that can and will die by the hands of the Others.”

Rhaegar cleared his throat. “That’s why we are here.”

“If I may, Your Grace.” Aegon watched as their uncle Ned whispered something to the men behind them, their faces turning serious. “I think we should do it now.”

Perzion landed by his side, burrowing her head into Aegon’s leg.

“I know girl. It’s too damn cold, even now. But you can soon go into a warmer place, okay?” Scratching her head behind her horns, Aegon watched his other siblings with their dragons. As expected, Lentorys didn’t like the new smells and curled around Daemon protectively.

“I can agree with that.” Aegon turned back a little, seeing that the supposed king and the unknown man left, leaving only their father and uncle there.

“What happened, father? Are those Others truly back?” Aegon heard himself say. “Do our dragons have something to do with it?”

“I will answer all your questions, but let’s get inside now. I’m sure that the dragons would like the heated rooms and the warm fireplace.”

With their father and uncle leading the way to their tower, Aegon couldn’t help but wonder. He did read about those Others enough in those old books, and while at first, it was anything else but a believable answer, he wasn’t so sure right now. If what Ryder was saying was the truth, they may have to find an answer and soon.

Reaching the tower, Ser Gerold opened the door for them, letting them inside. Aegon looked around, searching for any sign at all that the place was well guarded and safe for them to stay in. Seeing that all around them was a thick stone wall with one entrance and that the rooms were far up, he calmed down. Even with their dragons around, they still could get surprised. And angry smallfolk were known to murder dragons, even big ones, during the Dance.

“Uncle Aemon! You are here too!” Daenerys run forward, stopping in front of the old maester, not wanting to push him down, and hugged the man. Her dragon, Darkwing, jumping to them and pushing his head against the old maester’s leg.

“I wouldn’t have given up the opportunity to see you all again.” Chuckled Aemon, and petted Darkwing. “And of course I’m happy to see you too Darkwing. My, you have grown, haven’t you? I remember that I had to lean a lot more to scratch you.” Helping his uncle sit, Daenerys pulled up a chair for herself and sat down.

“I think we should start this. The sooner it’s over the better. We have to start planning.” Looking to his right, Aegon saw that Rhaegar nodded and sat, motioning with his head to follow his lead.

“We have much to discuss. And while I’m sure that Oberyn and Benjen are capable of maintaining peace and order, I would like for all of us to head back soon to the capital.”

“Agreed Your Grace.” Ned waited until they were all seated. “I will be quick, as we don’t have much time. There are these creatures called Others, who have apparently returned, and are now killing of the Freefolk and the animals beyond the Wall. The ones who are here say that they haven’t seen the Night King yet, but that doesn’t mean that we are safe.” Taking a break, their uncle looked around the room, trying to see if any of them had questions. “Mance Ryder united almost all of the tribes that live beyond the Wall, for the sole purpose of survival. He had bent the knee to your father and agreed to help round up the other tribes, in exchange for protection and for a place to live. I understand that this is all very confusing and hard to believe, but we had and have our reasons.”

“So you say that the mythical Others are back and try to bring the Long Night?” Daemon asked, his eyebrows furrowing. “And we are here to show off our dragons to them, and get them to help us?”

“And save them from something that’s worse than death.” Their father continued, lifting his cup. “Cotter Pyke had agreed with the two other Commanders to let them through and tell them what is the agreement between us. Many of those tribes chose to stay near the Wall, and now we have many more castles up and running, thanks to them. The rest will have their houses and villages built in the Gifts, and they can move in after the workers are finished there.”

“That’s why you said that you have been working on this for a long time?” Maekar asked, and suddenly many things made sense.

“You knew that this can or will happen sooner and wanted to be ready.” Aegon muttered, his hand moving to Perzion unconsciously.

Rhaegar nodded. “I read the first Aegon’s journal, and while it was hard to get through, I knew that something was happening to Westeros. I told my wives and they supported my idea of uniting the ‘True North’ with the rest of Westeros.”

“I think there is more to it.” Rhaenys looked at their father dead in the eye. “I’m not sure what, but I think there will be surprises waiting for us in the future. However, I still understand why did we have to know this? We had to be here, to show off our dragons, but why do we have to know about this?”

“Because I’m afraid that you will inherit this war. And you should know what I was trying to do.” The king answered, his eyes sadly looming over the five young children. “I fear that this Battle for the Dawn won’t happen while I’m alive, and I don’t want any of you to die trying to find out what the big secret was.”

The silence that followed his words was choking them. Aegon’s hands gripped the armrests harder, almost breaking them. Their father knew about a threat that was so ancient even the ones guarding it forgot about it completely. Westeros lost many during the rebellion, and it was a miracle that they only had one of those and that everything went easier than he first expected it to be. And now the dragons… While he didn’t doubt that Daenerys was magic, he wasn’t sure that the dragons would hatch for anyone, and would bond with him and Daemon. They weren’t true Targaryens, they were Blackfyres. And while they had some relations to the main branch, it wasn’t possible for the dragons to be friendly towards them. It had been something higher than them to let this happen.

Perzion’s purring snapped him out of the trance of thoughts that kept his mind away from the rest of the conversation. His dragon snuggled closer to him, lifting her long neck up and placing her head into his lap, trying to calm him down. Something Aegon admired and loved in her.

Looking around the room, he saw the faces of his siblings, and in a moment all of their eyes met, a single message lingering in them.

They will have to leave for Valyria sooner than anticipated.


	4. Red Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! :)
> 
> Warning, there is underage nudity and implied underage sex scenes in this chapter! They are also prewritten, and the final 3 chapters have been finalized, meaning that I won't change anything in them after I copy and paste them into here.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter and stay safe! (After this week, I will finally have an idea how my classes will go, meaning that I might be late to some of my works with updates.)

Daemon stood from the bed, the signs of what they had been doing there in the night still clearly visible. Limping his way to the window, Daemon looked out at the city. The sun wasn’t up just yet, the fog still lingering on the streets and the cold but soft breeze blowing through the empty roads just made this morning so much more different than before.

It had been four years since their dragons hatched, and three since they had visited the Wall and saved more of the Freefolk, stalling the Night King’s return. But he knew that it was not enough. They will be soon fighting a battle that will determine who lives and dies. If they were to fail, the dead will take over and…

Shaking his head, not wanting to think about that just yet, Daemon took several big breaths before raising his head again. The war was inevitable at this point, but they had time. And they needed time.

Their dragons were now big. Bigger than he first believed them to be, and Daenerys had ridden hers yesterday, showing that they could now carry them to small distances. But where they planned to go wasn’t just a few minutes away, and knowing himself, he wanted to bring back more than one thing. Mostly books and scrolls.

Hearing the rustle behind him, Daemon turned around, a blush appearing on his face when his eyes met with the bodies of his brothers. To think that they had been doing that last night… Thinking only about that made him blush harder, and he was sure that if someone were to see him now, they would call him a blushing maiden. Something he really wasn’t after last night.

The memory of it still burned brightly in his mind, those of the stolen kisses they exchanged while walking up to the room, those of promises of love, other kisses…

“Gods!” Cursing under his breath, Daemon limped his way to the bathroom, hoping that the water was warm enough for him to take a quick bath.

Stepping into the bathroom, he held onto the walls, cursing again when he realized that he had left his cane at the bed. Not wanting to make his way there again and possibly wake the other two, Daemon followed the wall until he reached the part where he was closest to the tub. Slowly inching his way closer to it, he grabbed the edges, a small smile spreading across his face. In the past, he had to bring his cane to get this far, and even needed someone else’s help to get into.

Breathing hardly, Daemon pulled himself closer, holding onto the edges tightly, slowly lowering himself to the ground. Getting his legs over the edge, his toes touched the surface of the water, Daemon delighted that it was still warm. Pushing himself into the tub, Daemon let himself float a little before helping himself to the part where the small chair stood.

Relaxing in the water, Daemon stared at the roof, thinking about his life and decisions that lead him this far. If it wasn’t for the kind princess, he would have died, his skull would have gotten smashed by the Mountain, and he would have been buried as Rhaegar’s and Elia’s only son. But the princess had hidden him somewhere, and Ser Connington stopped the Lannister soldier from stabbing him to death. And instead of taking his life, the knight only took his leg.

Moving said leg, Daemon grimaced at the scars that ran up and down on it, watching his it was deformed and bent in a weird way. He still couldn’t understand why they wouldn’t just cut it off, but during his five and ten years of living, he knew that it was better this way, and he got used to it.

Grabbing the jar that held the bathing salt and oil mixture, he jumped and dropped the jar when his brothers appeared in the doorway.

“Gods! Don’t scare me like that!” Daemon yelled, pushing himself back up with his hands, reaching for the jar again.

“We scared you? I’m sorry but who thought that leaving the bed without his cane and not waking up his brother to help him take a bath was a good idea? Because it was neither me nor Maekar.” Walking into the bath, Aegon prepared their towels, while Maekar called for more hot water.

“We don’t want to get a cold.” He explained, winking at the two of them. “I think we should stay in bed today. I know that the girls are still out with uncle Oberyn, and probably won’t be back until tomorrow night. And Keppa is having a meeting with the Small Council.” Getting into the tub, Maekar smirked at Daemon, the boy feeling the hairs on his body standing up.

“Why would he need to have a meeting now? I thought that he had everything in order?” Asking, Aegon slipped into the water, sitting down next to Daemon, who eyed both of them suspiciously.

“That was for something else. I wager that there is something wrong in Highgarden.” Answered Daemon, his eyes never leaving Aegon, the boy not seeming to mind it though.

“Highgarden again? I thought that he made it clear to Cersei?” Maekar sat down at the other end of the tub, Daemon feeling that the two were planning something.

“He did, and Olenna won’t let Cersei hurt her family. But she still believes that Keppa would want to wed her.” Pushing himself further away, Daemon rested his leg on the chair. “Don’t forget that she is not right in the head.”

“Was she ever? Because I know that she tried to strangle one of her children recently.” Maekar said, raising an eyebrow at the two other boys. “I know that she was ordered to stay in her rooms, but could she cause something again?”

Aegon shrugged, Daemon eyeing him from his spot, watching his every move. “I think we will know it after the meeting is over. It could have been all a ploy. She was destined to marry someone who would accept her, and to atone for her son’s cowardice, Olenna volunteered Willas for it.”

“But she had children with him, and Olenna wouldn’t let any bastard take over Highgarden.” Aegon pointed out, raising his arms and gesturing with them. “She gave birth to seven children, and now she decides to hate them and tries to strangle them? Why?”

“As far as I heard, she was sure that she will marry our father, and that she and her twin brother had… Anyway. She realized that playing along with the Tyrells, who have watched her and had her guarded all day, every day, weren’t fooled by her actions. We don’t know anything else yet, but I don’t think Cersei will get her way. Olenna won’t let her go, no matter how hard she begs them.” Daemon mustered. Thinking about the lioness and her lack of options, he felt for the woman. After her mother died birthing their youngest brother, her father became cold and distant. He wasn’t the best man and father, but he was there for them in some way. Then he got sentenced, a year in the Black Cells, then sending him off to the Wall, only for the man to think that he was smarter than the rest of them, and ending up beheaded for treason.

“Daemon, brother are you alright? You were staring at the door for a while.” Hearing Maekar’s voice, Daemon snapped out of his thoughts.

“It’s nothing. I was just thinking about Cersei and her life. It’s really sad.”

“Why? I mean, I know that her parents are dead, but she still has her two brothers.”

“It’s hard to explain Aegon, but she was expecting something else from life. I mean, her mother died when she was six, and her father made her believe that it was her youngest brother’s fault. Then she got fed by Tywin that she will one day be queen and will get to marry our father, only for that to shatter. Her father dug his own grave, and she had to marry a cripple.” The words left a sour taste in Daemon’s mouth. He knew what life as a cripple was, but the man, Willas, was also the heir to Highgarden. And he could only hope that Cersei’s actions haven’t hurt him deeply. “As I said, she felt that her whole life was a lie. She only saw that if she did her duty correctly, she can live.”

“And with her youngest brother not wanting her around and wanting to be near his family, her only chance is to stay with the Tyrells.” Maekar added, playing with a small amount of foam. “Jamie is under our watch, and he won’t be released anytime soon. He still believes that he can be part of the kingsguard once again.”

“Is he really that desperate?” Hearing the disbelief in Aegon’s voice, Daemon chuckled. “I mean, he saved the city and innocents, but broke his oath, and innocents still died because of him, innocents that were his duty to save.”

“I think he knows that he won’t be forgiven while Keppa is alive, but he hopes that we, or I, see his actions and offer him a place.” Answered Maekar shrugging, smiling up at the maids who brought the hot water to the room. “Thank you kind maidens.”

“It is nothing, My Prince. We have left more buckets here, they are also filled with hot water.” Pointing down to her feet, the maids bowed and left the room, closing the door behind them.

“I think Tyrion’s wife had something to do with her husband’s stand.” Daemon muttered.

“What? Why would you say that?”

“Aegon, dear brother you have to think a little bit in the future.” Daemon chuckled, reaching for one of the buckets, but Aegon got it for him. “You know that I can do that myself right? I’m nor some doll that you have to keep safe.”

“I know brother. But I like to pamper you. It makes me happy.” Dumping the water into the tub, the boys relaxed once again. “And your face when I do that it worth every golden dragon.”

Flicking water toward Aegon, Daemon puffed his cheeks. “I can take care of myself! Just because I’m a cripple it doesn’t mean that I can’t do simple tasks!”

“Where did that come from? Daemon, is that how you feel?” Maekar leaned forward, his hands brushing against Daemon’s legs.

“I-It’s just… I can’t help but feel that everything you do is because of duty. I feel that I’m a burden to all of you. I can’t fight, I can’t ride horses without that saddle Tyrion designated for me… All I have is my mind.” Pulling his legs up to his chest, he grimaced when the left stopped midway. Not that it went further up than that.

The three sat in silence, Daemon feeling their eyes on him.

“I confess, I wanted to do things for you to help.” Hearing Maekar whisper those words felt like a slap. “I remember talking with Keppa when I was very young, asking what happened to you. I remember his face, it was full of guilt. He told me that you were hurt by the man who murdered Muña Elia and that we had to protect you because you were fragile back then.” Daemon looked up at him, but Maekar stared into the water, watching as the foam moved around. “I just wanted to keep you safe. But I know that just because you can’t fight, you can’t protect yourself. You are far the smartest person I know, but that can’t stop me from seeing you as fragile, even when I know that you are not.”

“I just want to keep all of you safe. I don’t want to lose my family over something stupid.”

Looking at the water, Daemon couldn’t help but bite his lip. Pushing the tears back, he tried to wipe them off without any of the two seeing it.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, no… I don’t… I just… It’s hard. I know that both of you want all of us safe, but your constant pestering? Not letting me do my thing, what I know I can do, is just too much sometimes. I know that you help because you don’t want me to get hurt, but… Ah, it’s hard to explain.” Hitting the water, he watched as the small waves moved.

“Listen,-“ Aegon leaned forward, inching closer to the two of them. “-I think this can be left in the past, but we should not forget it. Let’s agree on that, that Daemon won’t run off alone without his cane, or if he does, he will tell us where will be he going, and that we won’t help him with the easiest things, like opening a door. Of course, if he wants it to be done, we will continue, but we will listen to him more.”

“I can agree on that, with one condition.” Maekar replied, dumping another bucket of water into the tub.

“What are those?” Daemon asked.

“You will tell us what do you need help with, and what can you do by yourself. But, I don’t want your pride to get into the way. Okay?” Daemon looked away, not wanting to meet Maekar’s eyes. “Daemon!”

“I promise.” The boy sighed, knowing that this was for the best. “But it will be hard for me to adjust.”

“For all of us. But we will try.” Aegon promised, Maekar nodding in agreement.

Remaining in silence, the three relaxed in the water, Daemon closing his eyes and trying to empty his mind. He will ask their father about Cersei and the Tyrells, yet he felt that the woman’s actions were nothing but a cry for help. Her life did fell apart, and her two brothers didn’t bother with her. Her twin was busy trying to get into the kingsguard again, knowing that he won’t father children and that many knew about him and his sister. He won’t risk his nephews’ and nieces’ safety to see his sister when he can write to her, and visit his brother. Jamie won’t budge, and Cersei wanted him closer. As for Tyrion, she hated the brother that ‘killed’ their mother, but Daemon thought otherwise. She had been away from people she knew since the end of the rebellion, or since the birth of Daenerys, and haven’t been out of the Reach ever since. And no one in her family visited her. Even if she disliked her youngest brother, Tyrion would have visited her in her solitude. But his wife wasn’t having it, and forbid her children to spend time with their aunt, something that their father didn’t want to get involved in. It was up for the two of them to talk it out.

But the Lannisters were still dangerous. And Daemon knew that was the reason their father called him to many of his meetings when the Lannisters were either involved or were present. He would ask what did he thought about their behavior, and Daemon would tell him truthfully. It was something the Lannisters hated, but Tyrion applauded him for.

Speaking of Tyrion, his marriage to the Lady Catelyn Tully was something no one was expecting. He was the first to arrive after the king sent the letters, and the lords were either brought in or traveled here. According to his uncles, that trial and weddings were chaotic, as most of the lords were trying to buy their way into Rhaegar’s inner circle. His uncle Oberyn often told him that day, and Daemon drank up his words.

The day started with the trial of Ser Jamie Lannister, who was brought into the Throne Room in chains but wasn’t fighting back. He pleaded guilty, telling the room what happened and why he broke his oath. And to everyone surprise, it was Oberyn, who was the Master of Laws by that time, and told the boy that he will be stripped of his knighthood, and has to work and help the innocent to earn it back. And he was one of the men who brought Aegon into their family, after that, he went on to serve Doran in Dorne, going on voyages to the Summer Islands and protecting people. He re-earned his knighthood two years ago after he saved a village from an ironborn raid.

Daemon smiled, the man really did want to be seen as good again, and without his family’s influence, he truly shined. That day was the end and the beginning for a lot of the houses that fought against House Targaryen. Tywin got sentenced, and he was lead out of the room, screaming at the top of his lungs, then executed after committing treason when he served at the Wall. And at the end of the day, the lords were called, and the betrothals were made.

He still didn’t know the exact words, but according to Oberyn, the room was in an uproar. The first betrothal was between their uncle Ned and aunt Ashara, the two agreeing to it quickly, and by the end of the week, they were wed and were ready to head back to Winterfell. The next was Jon, as he was found trying to smuggle Robert out, and so the king sentenced him to marry a Frey and told the man that his firstborn son will also be betrothed by him, and the old man was off.

Daemon didn’t felt pity for the man. He had his chance, and according to Ned, Rhaegar even considered the man to choose one of the girls, but after that, he stepped down from it. Jon Arryn got married next day to the Frey girl, and left the city, never returning again, until Robert wasn’t captured again, and then he too was executed alongside with his old foster son, leaving his wife and oldest son in charge.

After that, the three remaining women got lead into the room and the three men that would have to choose from them. As promised, their cousin Stannis could choose, and he surprised them all by choosing the youngest Tully girl, Lysa. And as it turned out, they were quite happy with the other, Lysa giving him twins at the end of the year, naming them Steffon and Cassandra. And she had given the man four more sons and three more daughters, and as the rumors said, she was with child again, although this will be her last one.

A small smile appeared on his face, applauding the man that he kept his end of the bargain, and refused to help his traitorous brother, aiding House Targaryen in that matter. Something the Usurper’s foster father lacked to do.

The choice after that was easy for the two others, as Willas married Cersei, while Tyrion took Catelyn as his wife. Catelyn’s bastard getting legitimized and was sent off with his uncle Ned. And according to Rhaenys, the boy was madly in love with one of Oberyn’s daughters. The poor boy.

He heard some other rumors, mostly about the lives of the two last women, but they had accepted their new roles and titles, eventually giving birth to their children. He knew that the first to accept it was Cersei, as two years after Daenerys was born, Willas’ letter arrived. He had twin sons, Joffrey, the heir; and Luthor. Three years later, the Tyrells welcomed little Myrcella Tyrell into the world, who was an exact copy of her mother. A year later, little Tommen was born, then another three years later Garth was born. And last year she gave birth to twin girls, naming them Joanna and Cerwella. As for Catelyn, she tried to escape twice or thrice, but her husband was relentless, knowing what was at stake. Eventually, she gave up, and four years into their marriage, she got pregnant, giving birth to a little girl. A year later, she gave birth to a boy, and her duties to her husband’s house and her new house were done. But she did birth three more children, and Daemon hoped that Maekar will have an easier time to rule than their father did.

Hearing the water move, he saw Maekar as he dumped more water into the tub. His upper body was toned, as he spent much of his time outside with their brother, Aegon. The continuous fencing lessons he took with Aegon showed on his arms, and Daemon found himself staring at the younger boy.

And those arms were wrapped around him last night.

Feeling the growing blush that spread across his face, Daemon looked down, pressing down on his cock. There was no way that they shared the same feelings he had for them. They must’ve only seen his distress, and that’s why they came to his room. He needed to stop seeing more into it.

But when his body jumped, he saw Aegon’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, and the boy pulled him into his lap.

“There is something troubling you right now.” Aegon whispered into his ear. For someone who could have been led on for a while, Aegon surprisingly read him well.

“I was just thinking. Try it, it’s really good.” Looking away from Aegon, he tried to watch the foam, but Maekar had crouched down in front of his view.

“Daemon, is the water too hot?”

Daemon wanted to curse. Maekar obviously saw the blush, and if it was that visible, his face must have been the color of a tomato now.

“N-no. I’m fine. You two should stop and cheer me up. I know that you two see me as-“

“I have to stop you right there brother.” Aegon yanked him to his chest, his legs serving as rests for Daemon’s, and now he was sitting with open legs in Aegon’s lap, Maekar inching his way closer. “Where have you got the idea that we don’t love you and would never bed you again?”

“Wha- I mean, it’s… I just, I’m not-“ Trying to arrange his thoughts and trying to make sense Daemon missed the looks the two others gave him.

“Daemon.” The tender voice of Maekar made him shut up and raise his chin. “Listen to us for a moment, and try not to overthink everything.”

It took him a few breaths to know that Maekar was waiting for his response. Daemon blushed, looking away from the boy who was couching in front of him. “I’ll listen. Just, don’t- Don’t look at me like that.”

“Thank you. Aegon, will you continue?”

“Of course, My Prince.” Even without seeing Aegon’s face, Daemon knew that he was smirking. It was in his tone. “As Maekar said, we love you. And for someone who is one of the smartest people we know, you really don’t know how emotions work.”

“What does that supposed to mean?” Daemon turned around, facing the smirking Aegon, who kissed the tip of his nose, surprising Daemon.

“I’m talking about this. After last night, I was sure that you knew what we felt for you was real.” Aegon chuckled, seeing Daemon’s dumbfounded face.

“I- What? But I thought that… That you and… I mean-“ Mumbling around, Daemon turned away, leaning back into Aegon’s hug. “I just thought that you and Elia had something going on. And Maekar, you are supposed to wed Rhaenys and Daenerys…”

“I love them both, and I can’t wait to pleasure them too, but since Keppa forbid Dany from marrying until she is five and ten, I can’t show them with my… Bedroom actions how much they mean to me.” Maekar answered, smirking up at Daemon.

Daemon blinked, not knowing how to react to their confessions. “I…”

“We know why you decided to bathe. I can feel your cock poking at my inner thigh.” Daemon groaned, trying to disappear from the tub. He was embarrassed beyond imagination, and even he wanted to be ravished by his brothers, he felt that it would only happen because of his feelings and because they wouldn't want to hurt him.

“Daemon? Do you want us to go any further?”

Daemon laughed. “I think we already passed any boundaries.” Told the two bewildered boys Daemon.

“We did because you said so yourself. And I could never refuse you or my dear sisters.” Maekar smirked, his voice sounding hoarse.

“I agree with him, you know Daemon? I would love to please you all day if you want it.”

Daemon’s breath hitched when he felt Aegon’s hot breath against his neck.

“Yes.” Daemon was sure that his voice was so soft that neither of them heard it.

Yelping a little when Aegon kissed his neck, Daemon tensed up. Feeling Aegon’s hand roaming around his body, touching him everywhere and moving to his cock, he closed his eyes, relaxing and enjoying the feeling. His eyes shot open, feeling something other around his cock. Seeing Maekar’s smirk before he dipped his head into the water, wrapping his lips around his cock.

“I think we are not going to leave this room.” Aegon whispered into his skin, Daemon lifting his hands to stop himself from moaning. “Come on brother, it’s not like no one heard our last night fuck.”

Daemon moaned loudly, throwing his head back and cursing himself for thinking that he stood a chance against them in the first place.

* * *

Watching as their ship got loaded with supplies, Daemon sat on the stairs that lead to the harbor, enjoying the warm sun that graced them with her presence. It was nice and silent, the early mornings bringing him many great memories.

Looking around, he saw his siblings as they approached, bringing their knapsacks with themselves. They were all ready to leave and search for answers, to try and find something useful against the Night King and the dead. Daemon shuddered, recalling the letter that arrived a week earlier, being read out by their father. A brother of the Night’s Watch was murdered while he tried to locate a supposed magical weapon? The details were uncertain, but the man got murdered, only for his other brothers to find his resurrected corpse walking around the forest. They burned the body and got back to the Wall, sending the letter straight away.

“Good morning brother!” Daenerys was the first to reach him, hugging him and sitting down next to Daemon, handing him an apple. “The kitchen servants said that you were up before they could serve breakfast. Please stop skipping meals and eat!”

Daemon rolled his eyes, but accepted the apple, biting into it and smiling at Daenerys. “Thanks, sister. I don’t know what would I do without you.”

“You’d probably starve.” Came the sharp reply. “You should really take better care of yourself Daemon. I’m being serious. I don’t want to lose you.”

Daemon hugged her, kissing her cheek. “You won’t. I promise.”

“You better!”

“Dany, it’s okay. Daemon is a man, and he knows that he is doing. And he knows that he shouldn’t make you angry.” Aegon winked at them, Daemon choking on his apple.

“Please, let’s keep low until we know what we are doing.” Rhaenys grunted, pushing the two boys closer to their group. “Daemon, what’s the plan?”

“We go to Dragonstone than fly to Valyria with our dragons. Making quick stops along the way, of course.” Answered the Blackfyre simply, and smiled at the passing sailor. “I think we should make sure that we stop at the rhoynish cities too. I have a feeling that we might find something useful there.”

“Like?” Aegon asked, crouching down, pulling the other two with him. “I know that the Rhoynar were water mages, but do you seriously believe that we can find anything useful at the ruins?”

“Why? You don’t?” Rhaenys looked at Aegon, tilting her head to the side. “There can still be something laying around that can be to use for us.”

“I know. But the possibility of that is very low.”

“Okay, I will stop the two of you there before you start yelling.” Maekar whispered, looking around, before continuing. “We have to leave under the night’s cloak. I know that Keppa is suspecting something, and I know that he doesn’t want us to leave.”

“You think my brother won’t let us leave?”

“Yes. He knows that we are running out of time, but wants to keep us safe.” Answered Daemon, looking past Maekar’s shoulder. “It’s time we go. Just follow my lead and we will be fine. The dragons are waiting for us, and we will have a huge head start if we leave after dinner. Now let’s go, we have things to do.”

* * *

Leaving Dragonstone was harder than the five of them had anticipated it at first. Sneaking around on the courtyard after dinner was the easiest thing they had ever done. The problem came from the keep, as the servants were all walking and relaxing, getting prepared for bed and doing their last chores before heading out to the nearby taverns. They had almost gotten busted by one of the stable boys, thankfully, one of the guards called him away, and the five children could sneak past the stables without causing distractions.

“We are almost there!” Whispered Rhaenys to them, Daemon tightening his grip on Aegon’s shoulders and grimacing. Being carried by his brother wasn’t that pleasant he first thought it would be.

Reaching the edge of the wall, they slipped through the gate, their dragons raising their heads and greeting them with a light growl.

“It’s okay Snowfire! Sh! You will get us in trouble!” Maekar ran past them, and with the help of Daenerys, the two pulled the makeshift saddles and leashes on them.

“I know, I know. You don’t like it, but you have to endure it. Once we reach Valyria, we will search for saddles and armor for you.” Stroking Darkwing’s jaw, Daenerys helped Daemon into his saddle first, tying the stripes around him before jumping off and getting into hers.

“Ready?” Daemon asked, looking around. Seeing his siblings nod, he turned Lentorys around.

The dragon moved closer to the cliff, Daemon’s heart beating faster and louder than ever. Reaching forward, he lightly tapped the dragon’s neck, Lentorys diving down from the cliffs, opening her wings and sailing across the island, heading for Essos.

* * *

Their first stop was at Lys, only to fill their supplies and trade some of their useless things with the merchants before leaving the island.

Flying on dragonback was the best thing he had ever done. Feeling the wind blow into his face, feeling his dragon under him, it was like being reborn again. For a really long time, Daemon felt at complete peace. He felt like a god, as he flew across the lands and sea, as he saw the people under them. It was magnificent.

They reached Volantis after a full day of flight, the news of their disappearance still nowhere to be heard, but Daemon knew that it won’t be like that for all their journey, and he could only hope that the letter they left behind was enough of an explanation for their father. Thinking about how worried he might have been made Daemon’s stomach twist.

The king truly loved him and Aegon, treating them like they were his own sons when they were the descendants of someone who got manipulated into betraying his house. He tried to not think about it, as he knew that it happened in the past and it couldn’t be changed, but he felt guilty about it.

Maybe his siblings were right, and he shouldn’t think too much into anything.

At least he was right about something else when his brothers visited him at night. He was certain that the whole of Volantis could hear their moans.

They left the city two days later, deciding to go back home through Pentos, that way they can stop at the rhoynish cities and search for something useful or magical. Their goal, for now, was Valyria, and with each wing slap, they got closer to it.

Reaching the smoky coastlines, Daemon laid his eyes upon the ancient Empire, Daemon feeling the shivers as they went down his spine. They were here, they were here and going to walk the same earth their ancestors walked on hundreds and hundreds of years ago. He could only pray to the gods his father prayed to, that they won’t end up like poor Aerea Targaryen, and that they would find something.

Lentorys roared under him, and Daemon felt the eerie feeling too that lingered around the place. Following Maekar and Ghost, Daemon ducked his head, and let his dragon maneuver through the rocks, knowing that his sight wasn’t enough to see through the fog and smoke.

Lentorys growled again, slowing down her pace and Daemon closed his eyes.

* * *

“Look! I think I’ve found something that can be useful for us!” Raising his head, Daemon saw the waving form of Rhaenys.

His sister was holding up something in her hand while his other was pointing to something else in the distance. Grabbing his cane, he put down the burnt book he was examining and walked towards her, seeing that his other siblings were doing the same thing.

“What did you find?” Inquired Aegon, hoping onto the fallen column Rhaenys was standing on.

“I think I’ve a library? I’m not sure, but there are many books and scrolls, and they are not all burnt ones.” Showing the small thing to them, Daemon reached for it.

Grabbing the book, he opened the ornate lid, his eyes roaming around the pages. “I think this was a diary of some sort. The one who this belonged to was writing about some experiment, and from the looks of it, it was a secret one.”

“How do you hide and an experiment from everyone? Wouldn’t someone just see them and follow them?” Daenerys asked, raising her eyebrows.

“I’m not sure. Possibly a forbidden one?” Daemon closed the book and pocketed it.

“They are valyrians. I’m not too sure of forbidden was a known word for them.” Maekar snickered and helped Daenerys and Daemon over the column. “Anyway, we should be going. We came for answers, and this will be the third day in a row we can’t find anything.”

“Are you afraid little brother?” Aegon teased the Crown Prince.

“No, he is not. But we should really move along. Or have you forgotten that we only left a letter for Keppa?” Daenerys glared at Aegon, the boy closing his mouth and nodding.

Daemon rolled his eyes at the three of them. All of them were on the edge because of this place. They had been here for a week now, and had encountered horrors that are better left unspoken. And while he expected something like that, finding almost nothing that was left from the valyrians was getting on his nerve too. Besides, they had found a library of some sort, and that was the reasons Daemon wanted to come here in the first place.

Following Rhaenys around, they had arrived into a circular room, a long stairway leading up to the top, but it was blocked by some of the collapsed building.

“Well, there is no way we can go up. Hopefully, it was only one of those open roofs.” Maekar muttered, Daemon silently agreeing with him.

“This way! Look!” Rhaenys pointed to an open door, and Daemon smile returned.

“I think you found it.” Daemon whispered, hurrying towards the door. Opening it wider, his breath hitched. “Finally something worth our while!”

Stepping inside the room, the five of them were greeted by a gargoyle statue. Daemon wrinkled his nose, not understanding why did their ancestors put so much all over the place as decoration. Shrugging, he limped to the bookshelves, pulling out books on by one, reading their cover.

“Daemon, how can we help?” Turning his head to face Rhaenys, Daemon bit his lip.

“Try to round up books that are in good condition and can be useful for us. And watch where you step. I have a feeling the one who owned this library hid some nasty things for intruders.”

Nodding, the four others scattered, Daemon opening and closing the books, putting away those he would like to read later, while stocking the others in a different pile. He had to be careful, as they were far away from their dragons, and the journey back was a long one. They could always call them here, but Daemon wasn’t sure that they could fit into the tight spaces.

A dusty, lone book caught his attention. Pulling it out from the back of the shelf, Daemon felt a slight tingle at the end of his fingers.

“That’s new…” Mumbled the boy, tracing the markings on the coverlid of the work.

A scream rang through the building, followed by a roar. Daemon dropped the book into his knapsack, knocking over the others.

Hurrying out of the aisle, he yelled when Aegon’s shoulders collided with his stomach. Aegon grabbed him by his legs, pushed him up and swung him over is shoulder, running out of the library with him dangling.

“What’s happening?!” Screamed Daemon, only for something to step out of the shadows, sending chills down his spine.

Aegon pushed him down the column, Daemon falling to his back. He could hear the blood as it drummed in his ear, hear the deep roars of that creature and saw Daenerys as she tried to tell him something.

He was lifted again, and he watched in horror as the monstrosity broke its way out of the building, heading for them.

* * *

Daemon groaned, throwing the broken plate into the river. Watching as the black water made the shiny small thing disappear, the boy sighed. After running away from that thing in the ruins of Valyria, the five of them had flown to the Rhoyne, Daemon thinking that maybe, just maybe they would have luck here. But of course he was wrong. He even told his siblings that they should just head home, but Maekar refused, saying that they found something in Valyria, and they should find something here too. And now he was sitting in what appeared to be a room, looking through parchments upon parchments while Rhaenys and Daenerys left to look for other artifacts. Daemon remained behind, Maekar and Aegon walking off somewhere else or possibly wandering down to the banks.

"They must really hate me." Whispered the boy, dusting off a smaller piece of parchments.

Furrowing his borws, Daemon leaned closer to the parchment, slowly moving his fingers along the lines. "This is interesting. I think-" Hearing the scream, Daemon jumped from the chair, cursing. "Not htins again!" Sweeping the books, scrolls and other parchments into the knapsack.

Grabbing his cane, Daemon moved to the door, his dragon landing in front of him.

"Lentorys! Where are the others?" The huge blue and pink dragon roared, grabbing onto his clothes and pulling him to her back, her pupils expanding as she moved her around.

Hearing another roar, Lentorys took off to the skies, Daemon yelling out and grabbing onto the saddle, closing his eyes and praying for the gods to save them.


	5. Ice Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It took a while, but here is the next chapter. Sorry for letting all of you wait this long, my laptop was bitching about working today, and I had to restart it a couple of times.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Maekar sighed, looking up at his siblings before turning his head back to his father who was standing at the entrance of the Dragonstone castle, crossing his arms in front of his chest, his face showing nothing beside the stern look he gave the five of them.

Maekar gulped. Seeing his father after three months of traveling around, running away from scary places and monster like creatures if he wanted to be true with himself, and now seeing his father after what felt like eons, Maekar underestimated just how angry the king might just be. It was chilling. He had only seen him like that at the Usurper’s trial, but that fury was directed at the three men, and not at them. And if Maekar wanted to be honest with himself, he was more than scared, even if he knew that his father would never hurt him in any way.

Maekar was the first to walk up to the king, trying to smile at his father. “Keppa, I haven’t seen you for a while.”

Rhaegar only turned around, holding the door open for the children to enter. “Go inside. We will talk more tomorrow.” Maekar pressed his lips together, dropping his head and letting his siblings go in first. “Maekar, you will head to my solar. We have to talk.”

The Crown Prince looked up at his father before firmly nodding and walking to the king’s solar.

* * *

Shifting in his chair, Maekar tried to not look at his father. The man had been sitting in front of him, saying nothing for what felt like hours and Maekar didn’t know what his father was thinking. He always saw his father as someone who always kept his calm, someone, who would never yell or raise his voice, but now, Maekar would have liked if the man just yelled at him for being an idiot. He would have apologized to him, for making him worry. They did disappear for three, almost four months ago.

Quickly glancing up at the king, it was enough clarification for Maekar to know that his father was angry.

“Father-“

“What were you thinking? Writing a letter then disappearing without a word then showing up four months later almost dead?” Rhaegar never raised his voice, yet Maekar wished he did. “The five of you are children! None of you should put your lives on the line!”

“I know! But we don’t have time to sit around and wait until the cold comes! Time is something we don’t have much of!” The young prince knew that his father was right. They were children, and they shouldn’t be bothering with things like this. But Daemon was right too. If they don’t act, they could end up with surprises neither of them will like. “We just wanted to help.” His words died in his lips. They just wanted to help their father. He couldn’t possibly do all this alone.

“I know son, I know.” Rhaegar sighed, his right arm moving up, stroking his eyebrow. “But what you did was still stupid and dangerous! You could have said to me what you wanted to do! I could have organized something for you! Or just have some of the kingsguard go with you!”

“Would you have let us go? Knowing where we would go?” Maekar raised an eyebrow.

“No.” Admitting this was paining Maekar.

“You didn’t trust us? We can handle this!”

“But you are all children! You are my children, and protecting all of you is my duty! Not just as the king but as a father too! Not knowing where you went, if you did manage to survive Essos, having to deal with the kingdom and the arranged marriages, then hearing that five dragons were spotted near Pentos, and now the five of you suddenly appear almost dead… I just…”

Maekar swallowed. He hasn’t thought about what their father could feel. Hells, he didn’t know what to feel about their discoveries yet, but he has to tell the king what they found. It could be useful for them.

“Keppa, I’m sorry. We didn’t think that this whole thing would take us this long. The letter was for… Well to just, not have you worry for us.” This sounded better in his head. “We had to go there, and our dragons wouldn’t take us, had they thought we wouldn’t be safe. But we found something that is… That is concerning, but if we make moves now, we can win this fight.”

Watching as his father sighed, Maekar knew that he still wasn’t over the fact that they almost died. And while would have liked to keep the details of their little adventure a secret, he knew that it was impossible. Their father had to know what horrors lied beneath the ruins of the Freehold and the Rhoyne. Maybe this could be his calling?

“While the five of you were away, I was thinking. Maybe I was wrong for telling you and your siblings about the dead coming. Maybe I should have-“

“No!” It was a reflex from Maekar’s part. He wanted to reassure their father that what he did was the right thing. He had to know about the dead, or else he might just not believe the Watch when it was him on the throne. “You have done nothing wrong. Ever. I have to know things like these. I can’t be a better king than grandfather or Aegon the Unworthy if you don’t tell me what should I pay more attention to.”

To Maekar’s surprise, Rhaegar chuckled, wiping something from his eye. “You are so like your mother. I’m glad. It will be better if you are not like me.”

Maekar cocked an eyebrow. His father rarely talked about his mother, and Maekar never asked. He knew her name, her old house, how she died and how she loved. And he thought that it was enough.

“Keppa?”

“She was brave. Braver than any knight I ever knew. And wild. As wild as the wind that blows through the frozen shores of the north, as wild as a pack of wolves running across the land in packs. But her wildness wasn’t just for anyone. She had a side, a side both Elia and I loved more than anything else. And she rarely showed it.” His father leaned back into his chair, the ghosts of his memories dancing across his face, his eyes becoming glassy. “I loved her with all of me. I prayed to the gods, those of the old to save her and you, to save Elia and Rhaenys, to save my family. I should have known that there is always something you have to pay for. Had I known that…” Rhaegar shocked his head. It was something he didn’t wish to discuss with Maekar as of now.

“Keppa? Why do I remind you of her?”

“You are the same as your mother, in more way than you are me. You have her looks, her eyes and smile, her hair and her kind nature. Her spirit and her actions shine through yours.”

Maekar opened his mouth. He wanted to ask more about his mother but suddenly felt his tongue numb. He didn’t know what to ask.

“If… If I asked, would you tell me more about her?”

Rhaegar nodded, Maekar smiling shyly up at his father. “Thank you.”

The two sit in silence, Maekar thinking about what he had to tell his father about their discoveries, what should he leave out, what should he tell but not now, when the king cleared his throat.

“I have called you here for a few reasons son. I’m sure that you know some of them now.” Rhaegar stood from his spot, and walked to the window, Maekar following him with his eyes. “The war is looming over us, and the kingdom faces some hard times. We have to be united before the cold and the dead arrive, yet many will want nothing more than to usurp your throne.”

“How do you-“

“I had a visit while you were away. A lord told me what should I avoid to help the kingdom and keep the peace, and… I talked with others.” The king was mysterious, something his son wasn’t used to.

“Who were these others? Do you think we can trust them? What if they-“

“They can be trusted. I will take you to them once some of these things get fixed.” Rhaegar turned around, the rays of sunshine making his hair glow. “Firstly, we will have to visit each Great House, and help with the alliances. I have received many great candidates, and the sooner we tie the houses closer, the better.”

“We will have to attend weddings?” Maekar could already feel the mothers as they tried to shove their daughters at him and his brothers, and the fathers who believed that their father was like Aegon the Fifth. He said to them that he won’t break the tradition, and he promised Maekar that he can marry his sisters. He won’t back down.

“I’m afraid yes. But, I think it would be great if we had our own weddings first.”

“What? Who is getting married and when?” Where did this come from? Had he been paying attention to the king at all? Did he miss something?

“You and your sisters. I know that many lords still think I will approve of their sons' attempts at getting closer to them, and I want them to know that they can’t have another Targaryen.”

“But- But didn’t you say that we can only wed when-“

“When your aunt is five and ten. That hasn’t changed.”

Maekar blinked. He was lost. He had no idea what his father was trying him to understand. “What? Then why announce our weddings? I just- What?”

Rhaegar chuckled before stepping closer to his son, pulling the chair with him. Sitting down across the confused boy, he ruffled Maekar’s hair. “I can betroth you three. Make the betrothal official. Daenerys is just three and ten, she is too young to marry and bear children. And if Rhaenys were to be the only to carry your child why Daenerys isn’t, I’m afraid that the rumors could harm them.”

“Oh! I think I get it now! You would make the betrothal official, meaning that the lords and ladies would stop harassing us and it would send a message too.” While the young prince still wanted to wed his sisters now, he knew that making betrothals official was a way of saying, you lost, to the hopeful lords and ladies. But he found himself to not care for them. They were told that the king’s two children and sister will marry one day, yet they continued to ask for their hands.

“I was sure you would get it. I will make the betrothals official before we head-on with our trips.”

“Where will we head first? And who will get married?” Maekar, knowing that his plans to wed his sisters were safe, got intrigued by the other weddings. If for anything, he wanted to have a say in some of the matters he heard from Daemon.

“The first one will take place in about three weeks.”

“That soon?” He was surprised. Usually, weddings took longer. But then again, they have been away from Westeros for four months. The preparations could have started sooner.

“Aurane and Lady Nym will marry. Oberyn came to me as quickly as he heard about it. Apparently, the two had been planning this for a year or so, and were just waiting for the other to say something.” Chuckling, the king pulled out a letter and handed it to Maekar, the boy reading the words, his smile growing larger and larger.

“Aurane is heir to Celtigar Keep? How?”

“His mother was the bastard grandniece of old Ternys Celtigar.” Rhaegar smiled into his cup. “And since he is the only alive descendant of the lord, and Ternys hates the ones who wanted to inherit the land, he asked for an audience with me.”

“Ternys Celtigar, as in Ternys the Terrible? The current lord of Celtigar Keep? The old, wrinkled, grumpy-“

“Yes, him.” Handing a cup to Maekar, the prince saw a smile at the corner of his father’s mouth. “But please, don’t call him, or refer to him like that during the ceremony. While I know that Aurane has no problem with it, the man is still his granduncle, and Aurane is the heir.”

Rolling his eyes, Maekar took the cup. “Of course Keppa. I won’t tell the man how much of an old hag he is.”

Rhaegar chuckled loudly, Maekar hoping that his father could forget about his worry for a while.

“Tell your siblings the same thing. I don’t want the lord to think we planned this. After the wedding, Aurane will be the heir, and Tenrys can’t go back onto his word.”

“So Aurane will be Lord Celtigar and Nym will be Lady Celtigar? I have a feeling many smaller lords will want marriages with uncle Oberyn’s other daughters.” Maekar leaned back. This is surely was interesting.

“He got ten this morning. All new lords with new promises. Then there were six of those who asked if we would halt the weddings.”

“Halt the weddings? Why?” Maekar swallowed the wine, licking his lips. Arbor Gold was different than Dornish Red, but he liked both.

Rhaegar tilted his head, furrowing his brows. “Have you forgotten that you and your siblings were missing for months?”

“Oh… I-I, we just… I’m sorry.”

The king waved it off, returning back to his seat. “They will be the first to wed. Ellaria is helping Nerwayja with the dress.”

“Who? Is she a new maid or…?”

“She is Nymeria’s mother. Oberyn had written her a letter, and while she approves of the marriage and wants her little girl the best.-“ Rhaegar kindly ignored Maekar’s snort, knowing that Lady Nym was anything but little and that she hated when people called her small. “-And she will sail here before the wedding. She should arrive a week before the ceremony.”

“I thought that neither uncle Oberyn nor Nym’s mother were on speaking terms? How come she wants to be here? I thought she hated him?” The young Targaryen was lost again. He heard that when his uncle Oberyn tried to talk to Nym’s mother, the woman dumped hot water on him and almost poisoned him. Was there something he missed?

“They still haven’t recoiled with each other. But Oberyn felt that she too has to have a chance to see her only child married to a lord.”

“Even when the said lord is just a bastard?” Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Maekar pouted.

“She doesn’t care. Her fear was that no one will ever want to marry her daughter.” Rhaegar answered, offering more wine to his son.

Holding out the cup for Rhaegar to pour, Maekar thought about Nym’s situation. Shrugging, he leaned back, not having anything else to add. “I think the two will make a great pair. Aurane is good at sea, and Nym is talented in a lot of things. They will be great.”

“And they will support you and your family. But I’m glad that you thought so, as our next match is between Robb and Elia.”

Maekar spat out his wine. “What? Robb, the Robb who wanted to sail around the world and be a knight wants to marry?”

“Don’t look so surprised son. The two have been spending some time together, and while it is a bit early for both of them, I think Elia can help the boy in many ways.”

Maekar had to put down his cup. His cousin wasn’t anything like he was in the past. He must have grown up if Elia was considering marriage with him. And his uncles must have approved of this. But still, to think that the girl who always smelled like horses and sand, wanted to marry a boy who was friendly with everyone and believed in many things…

“When will they marry? Elia is just two and ten. And do they have a keep?”

“Eddard had rebuilt Wolf’s Den for them. They will be serving under the Manderlys, but neither of them has any problem with it. They will marry once Elia is four and ten, as she doesn’t want to wait too long.” Rhaegar pulled out another parchment, this one containing the agreement between Oberyn and Ned, and handed it to Maekar.

“I wasn’t expecting it to be this quick. But I feel like there is something else to this tale.”

Rhaegar cocked an eyebrow. “You feel it? And what do you feel?”

“I mean, it’s obvious that you try to hold the kingdoms together with marriage alliances, and if our subjects see that you are not favoring anyone, they won’t rise up against us again… And we don’t have to worry about low numbers in solders.” Hearing the claps that came from his father, Maekar looked at the man. “Father?”

“I see that you have learned many things from Daemon when the three of you weren’t loudly agreeing with each other.”

Maekar felt a sudden blush spread across his cheeks. He knew that his father might have heard the whispers from the servants and that they weren’t really hiding much, but hearing it from his father like this… He just wanted to disappear into the chair.

“I… We were just… You know…”

“Son, have I said anything about it? I know that you love your brothers… Even if goes a little beyond what many in Westeros do, but I also know that we are valyrians and not followers of the Faith.”

Maekar looked up, eyes wide. “Y-you don’t hate me for this?” He knew that his father would never judge him for something like this, but he still felt that his father might feel sad or dislike him for his preferences.

“No, I don’t. You are from me, you are my son, I would never hate you for loving men and women. We will talk more about this later. We have marriages to arrange, and we don’t have the time to just sit around. I’m sorry son-“

“It’s fine. I need time to think too. And I have to tell my brothers that we won’t really have to sneak around in Dragonstone anymore.”

“Son, it is better if no one knows outside of our family. Not until the Faith is dealt with.” The sudden change in his father’s tone scared Maekar. He knew that the Faith never liked House Targaryen and took every chance to undermine them, but even they weren’t that stupid to attack them in any way. Not when they had dragons. At least, that’s what Maekar hoped for.

“I promise father. I don’t want my family to get hurt.”

“You will have your own battles to fight when you are king, but I’ll try to help your cause.” Flashing a quick smile at him, Maekar felt that his father meant the words he said to him. It was reassuring to know that he cared for them. Even after all these years later. “As for the other weddings, your aunt Ashara had a great idea, and I want your opinion on it.”

“What did she had in mind?”

“A marriage between Arya and Edric.” Rhaegar sipped on his wine, watching his son’s reaction to the news from under his eyelashes.

Maekar blinked at his father, waiting for the man to start laughing. “I-is aunt Ashara serious? I don’t think Arya will like it. She is wild and remember that time when Old Walder asked for her hand? She kicked the boy and laughed at him, and told the weasel to shut it, or she will cut off his cock.”

“And?”

“And? Arya won’t marry anyone. Maybe if her future husband would give her space and horses and would let her do manly things, but not like this. It would be better if Ella or Sansa would marry Edric.” When Rhaegar laughed, what he tried to mask with a cough, Maekar knew that he missed something. “What did I miss?”

“Edric had invited the Starks to Starfall for a tourney, and while Eddard refused it, he did send a raven to Arya, asking to choose a horse, as he wanted to ride with her. Your cousin wanted to go but Eddard refused to let her travel alone. Then the Lannisters visited them…” Taking a sip, Maekar groaned.

“I bet they wanted one of my cousins to marry into their family.” Muttered the prince, the dislike on his face clear.

“You are not far from it. Thankfully, I sent a letter to Ashara, and we won’t have to worry about much. But, your cousin said that he would only marry Edric, as he is someone who understands her.”

“Does that mean what I think it means?”

“Here are the betrothal documents.” Being handed the parchments, it felt too real for Maekar. His little cousin who hated the idea of marriage now wants to marry? Sure, Edric was nice and kind, and he will treat his cousin right, or his uncle Arthur and Oberyn would pay him a visit, but Arya… She hated lady-like things, and to think that now she would just agree to it… “How did this happen?”

“Kevan Lannister’s son, Martyn.” Came the short reply.

“What about him?” Maekar dug his fingernails into the chair. If that lion ever dared to hurt Arya he will have his head. Possibly even Martyn’s father’s head.

“He wanted to marry Arya. I think it was at the not-so-subtle order of Kevan. And Arya refused, declaring that only Edric can wed her. The contracts were drawn up almost immediately. Ashara says that it might have had to do with the tales she told Arya.” Rhaegar explained, not looking at his son, knowing that his boy was ready to kill.

“She told her how Dorne treats ladies differently. And with Edric the way he did…” Maekar sighed. “I don’t like this… I mean- Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for Arya, just… She is young.”

“I know son. But the contract is open. It can be dissolved. Arya won’t have to marry Edric if she doesn’t want to.”

Maekar nodded, hoping that his cousin will get a happy life. “I just… I hope the wedding I not soon.”

“Once Arya reaches six and ten, and she still wants to marry Edric, the wedding will be held. We can only hope for the best…”

“And why did the lions go north? I don’t think the Tully wanted to see her son, knowing that she never visited Robb once.” While it wasn’t exactly a known fact among the people of Westeros, almost everyone knew that Catelyn Lannister had a bastard with her previous suitor and said boy was now being raised in Winterfell with his uncle, and not once did the woman visit him.

“Marriage.”

“What? Does Kevan Lannister think that he is smarter than Daemon? Oh, I can’t wait to see him and have Snowfire-“

“You will do no such things! His eldest is betrothed to Amerei Frey, and while I’m more than happy that the Old Weasel won’t take any more wives, the Freys are still closely tied to the lions. Attacking them would be nothing but a mistake on our part.” Rhaegar sighed. He too wanted some of the Freys to disappear, and while despised many of them, the children were nothing but innocents.

“I’m sorry. It’s just… They were the cause of many evil things in Westeros, yet they could keep their lands and titles… It’s just…Unfair.” Mumbled Maekar, emptying his cup.

“I know son. That’s why I arranged a few marriage. Kevan understood that betrothing Amerei to Lancel wasn’t his brightest idea yet. And as such, I might have dropped a few names to Eddard and Ashara.” Placing his hands on the desk, Rhaegar laid out an empty sheet of parchment. “I will need your input on this son. We have tied north and south together, but they are not big marriages. What should we do?”

Maekar scratched his chin. Robb and Elia will marry soon, but not soon enough to make the people think that they should be scared of the dragons. His wedding will come up soon, and when the news about his betrothal reach the ears of everyone, they will turn to his uncles’ family. Daemon would know what should they do. He always did.

“I don’t know Keppa. Daemon sees this much better than me.” Hearing the chairs move again, Maekar felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I know that this scares you son. But you will be king after me.”

“But I will have my siblings, won’t I? They can help me, right? I don’t have to do everything alone!” Maekar knew that he sounded like a spoiled brat, but the fear he felt when they were running away from that firewrym in the ruins was starting to seep through.

Rhaegar crouched down, holding his face with both hands, his thumb stroking his skin under his eyes. “They will be there with you, son. But there are times when a king must decide alone. You can’t ask for their opinion all the time. Remember Aenys.”

“Aenys the Weak?” Wiping his eyes, Maekar recalled what his uncle Aemon had taught them about the first king that followed Aegon the Dragon.

“Yes, him. Do you remember why people called him that?”

Was this a lesson he had to remember? “Because he was always undecided. The Faith under his reign almost wiped out or house, had it not been for Maegor’s cruelty.” Maekar knew that part, even when he was young. While he didn’t like Maegor, the man saved House Targaryen, and even he knew that maesters weren’t always truthful. Still, Aegon the Uncrowned and Viserys died, and Alyssa fled the capital with Jaehaerys and Alysanne, leaving Maegor and his wives behind, leaving Rhaena and her daughters behind. He despised that part of his house’s history.

“You have been paying attention. That’s good. Now, what would people say about you were you to listen to your siblings alone?”

Maekar saw what his father tried to do. But it felt wrong to say. “I’ll be king. I’ll make the rules and I’ll rule. Not them.”

“You can still ask them, for Daemon will be the one who will see through the lies and people, while Rhaenys will get you news your subjects will fear to tell you, but your word will be law. You can’t back down, and you can’t show the people weakness, or they will hurt you and your family.”

The words rang in his ear, even after his father moved back to his chair and sat. The quill hissed as the king moved it across the parchment. The noise was numbing him, and Maekar knew that his father was waiting for his response.

“I think the Mormonts would be great for the lions.” He didn’t know why he said it. it was like if something was leading his tongue until his lips formed the correct shapes.

“The Mormonts?” Rhaegar didn’t look up, but the quill scribbled on. “Why?”

“Because they are the most loyal to House Stark, and if Kevan tries anything, they will know.”

Rhaegar hummed, Maekar watching his father. “I think that Jorelle and Ilyanna would be the best for this. And I think that a marriage between House Mormont and House Stark should show the north that their lieges still uphold the ancient ways.”

“The Old ways… I see. What about the Arryns? And the Baratheons?”

Maekar bit his lip. While he wanted the two houses to just disappear from the ground, he knew that Stannis Baratheon was a good man. Kind? Not really, but he was loyal. And he was good to his family, and what mattered the most to him, was the fact that he didn’t help the Usurper.

“The Arryns are a tough decision. I mean, the former head of house betrayed us, but the mother who acts as Lady is on our side. The boy is supporting us, and I don’t want another Arryn playing his games. I say we marry the boy to some reach girl. I know that Olenna will have some good candidates. She won’t offer Margaery, but I think she will agree to a match between Margaery and Quentyn.”

“Quentyn?” Rhaegar raised his eyebrows, surprised by Maekar’s choice.

Maekar slapped himself in the face. Why did he say Quentyn’s name? He knew that Olenna didn’t like Oberyn, as he was the reason Willas was a cripple, but maybe…

“Y-yeah. I t-thought that we could mend things between them. Dorne and the Reach are close, and with this stupid quarrel going on, many alliances won’t be born.” Maekar bit his lip. He really should stop doing it. What would people think?

“This is an excellent idea. I’m sure that Olenna would be happy with the match.”

“W-what? But doesn’t she hate the Martells?” Maekar was confused. Did he miss something again? Was the rivalry between the two houses gone now? Did Willas or perhaps Cersei get the Queen of Thorns to listen?

“She does. She has a grudge against Oberyn for crippling Willas but she knows that they have fallen out from our graces.” Rhaegar answered, smiling at his son. “You see after Willas married Cersei, or rather, answered our call and subjected himself to my orders, Olenna knew that we still haven’t forgiven her son for abandoning us.”

“She wants you and me to see that she and her family are still our allies?” It was more of a statement than a question at Maekar’s part, but he still couldn’t grasp why Olenna would allow this. Sure, Quentyn was lovely, but he wasn’t Doran’s heir, that was Arianne. Maekar knew that Doran would never leave his other children without a place to stay if they chose to have a family. “I mean, Margaery would still be a princess, but she wouldn’t be the Princess of Sunspear. And it would make more sense if Willas would marry Myrcella to Trystane. He was the one who got hurt, and it would make more sense. Margaery could marry one of my Stark cousins! The Reach could and would send more resources up north, and it would signify that-that they stand together and with us.” Maekar sighed, combing through his hair, grabbing the edges of it. This was a complete nightmare.

Rhaegar hummed, scratching his chin with his fingers. “Myrcella and Trystane… They are really close in age, and you are right about Willas. He wouldn’t object against it, and we could finally close this part down.” The quill in Rhaegar’s hand started to move again, Maekar watching tiredly as it moved.

“I mean… Oberyn would love it, and the two could finally be seen together as friends. As for Margaery, Olenna would love to have her married into the house that gave her king. I know that this doesn’t-“

“You should stop belittling yourself son. You have your smarts and your heart in the right place.” Rhaegar said, looking up at his son and smiling at him. “You will be a great king.”

“I- Thank you Keppa. As for the Arryn boy and the Baratheons, I know that they will most likely argue, but I think we could make a match between Shireen and the Arryn boy. Or maybe Cassandra and the Arryn boy. Or… No that wouldn’t work.” Maekar waved with his hand, sighing and grabbing his cup again.

“What wouldn’t work?”

“I thought that maybe… Maybe we could open the north with more marriages between the Starks and the south? Of course, we should still have at least one northern marriage, but my grandfather wanted to open the north because of the weather and travel and… Just everything. He also wanted political power, but with aunt Ashara there, I feel that my uncle Ned wouldn’t fall into the same mistakes grandfather did.” Of course, Maekar wouldn’t have to say which grandfather he was referring to, as he never talked about Aerys, only referred to the man as ‘the madman’.

“Why do you think that? Son, please look at me.” Maekar raised his chin, not wanting to hear what the king was about to say.

“Yes, keppa?”

“Your ideas are wonderful. I wanted to ask you this because I feel like you have a better insight at things like that. You know these people better, and I don’t want to leave you alone with problems like this. Of course, your brother will help you, but he can’t be always here.”

Maekar sighed, knowing that his father was right. Daemon will help him with anything and everything, but if the situation called for it, Maekar will have to make decisions alone.

“I say… I say we let Willas and Doran know about our plans. B-but let’s ask Oberyn first. I-I’m not sure if that is the right thing to do. And ask uncle Ned and aunt Ashara about a match with Margaery! I know that or hope, that Olenna would be delighted by it, but… I don’t know. It’s just hard…” Maekar emptied his cup again, pouring more wine into his cup.

Standing up from his chair, he walked to the window, looking out at the small island. He wasn’t sure about anything, but he was expected to decide for them, even when he, himself didn’t know what was the best.

Watching the soldiers carry out their daily duties, Maekar wanted to feel their lives. It looked so simple. If he would have been a bastard, he should have had it easier. He would have gone to the Wall if he failed as a knight or maester. He didn’t want to be a septon, as he felt that even in his bastard state, the Faith would judge him, just more openly. He could have married Elia too, and had a keep for their family… That is if his mother wouldn’t have been Lyanna Stark.

“Maekar, ñuha byka tresy. You are not alone now, and won’t ever will be. But there are duties only a king should know about, and shouldn’t burden anyone with it. Whatever will be, will be, it will happen, maybe not now, but it will. Only the gods know, and they can’t always tell us.”

Maekar nodded, but he still felt helpless and small. He was just a green boy. Sure, Crown Prince may he be, but that didn’t change anything. If anything, it only made things worse for him. “I just… I just want to be a good king. Better than the ones before me.”

“Don’t worry son, you will be a great king. Now go, reunite with your siblings. Have a nice bath, show them how you love them, and tell them what we talked about. Just be careful. I will talk with the septon about the weddings.” The king told him, putting down his quill and grabbing another set of parchment, but this time, it was all filled out.

“About Nym’s and Aurane’s wedding?”

“Yes and no. I want him to know that it will be held here, and I also want him to marry the three of you. If, by any chance, your sisters somehow surprise us with small children, I don’t want the maesters and the septons to start rumors.” Rhaegar winked at Maekar, and put his arm around his son’s shoulders.

The two left the solar, and headed for the rooms where the four others stayed. Rhaegar stopped at the end of the hallway, looking up at the twisting stairs that lead to the Lord’s and Lady’s solars and rooms, something that was now used for the Crown Prince and his wife and family.

“Good luck son. Don’t forget that I love you all.”

Before Rhaegar could walk away, Maekar reached after him.

“Wait! Keppa! I have, we have… About Aegon’s and Daemon’s mothers! We heard from the magister that Aegon’s mother is still alive, and someone said that he saw her. Do you know anything about them?” The young prince was hopeful. If anyone, his father would have an idea where should they start searching for the two women.

“I… Son, listen. Daemon’s mother… She was a Flea Bottom whore who died during an attack. Varys found your brother alone in the room when the sack was going on, and he switched the babes.”

Maekar felt a sour taste in his mouth. At least Daemon will know what happened to his mother.

“As for Aegon… Illyrio likes to lie. He told me that Aegon was a descendant of Maelys, and that his father was the Blackfyre, not his mother.” Rhaegar scratched his head. It was hard to say these words.

“The magister said that she left Aegon with him, as he was the father. Did he lie?” He knew the answer already, but he had to hear it from Rhaegar.

“Aegon’s mother was the great-granddaughter of Maelys, and she was most likely a slave. I don’t-“ Seeing how his father searched for the right words, Maekar nodded, knowing what was his father trying to say.

“Thank you, father.” Hugging the king, Maekar took a deep breath. “I know that they won’t like the answers you have given me, but I hope that they will understand it.” Knowing his brothers, they already did know about this but were just waiting for the best moment to ask their father about it.

“Maekar!” Hearing his name being yelled, the boy turned around. “Don’t forget that you are their family just as much as they are ours. We are valyrians, we have different rules we have to follow.” With that, the king walked away, possibly heading for the library.

Maekar watched his go, knowing that he will probably grab his harp and play somewhere quiet, maybe even visit Rhaella and their mothers. Sighing, he walked up the stairs, his steps becoming heavier and heavier as he neared the door. He could hear the voices as they whispered behind the hard wooden door. They were up and waiting for him.

“I hope this won’t end badly…” Pushing the door open, Maekar yelped when a small body collided with his own. “Hey, Dany… I have news.”

“What happened? Was Rhaegar angry at you or us?” Dany cupped his face, her thumb moving around his face, circling under his eyes.

“Dany, let him speak.” Even when Aegon was smiling, Maekar saw the shadows that passed his face.

“We have to talk about a lot of things.” Sitting down at the table, Maekar poured wine for everyone, looking into the cup before he started talking.


	6. Fire Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry for taking so long. My laptop is dysfunctioning again, and since all my chapters are on it, it's not easy to recover them.  
> Anyways, this chapter is done. Warning, underage nudity and implied sex.  
> One last chapter to go and I'm finished with this.  
> Special thanks to SweetPoisonousLove for keeping me motivated to post these chapters.

Daenerys woke with a smile on her face, the sunrays that swept through her curtains made her hair glister. Running her fingers through it, the youngest Targaryen stretched her arms, pushing herself up from the bed. Daenerys yawned, turning her head slightly to the right, closing her eyes when the sun hit her face.

Hearing the knock on her door, the princess sighed, knowing that just who stood at the front of her chambers. It was their day, their wedding day, not just some in-case one, the real one. It took a while for Daenerys to convince her brother to let them marry and be husband and wives truly, and not just have their names written down by the septon. They argued a lot about it, her brother not wanting her to be a mother so young, to which Daenerys countered, as their own mother was three and ten when she had Rhaegar. Of course, she understood that her mother hated her father and that their marriage was rushed in case Rhaella chose to run off with Bonifer, and her grandfather Jaehaerys wasn’t the best father or king either. And knowing her brother, he wanted her to have a longer childhood than their mother had, and it took Daenerys all her wit to talk Rhaegar into letting her marry both Rhaenys and Maekar, and let her nephew bed her. When she told him that she saw a dream, her brother, begrudgingly, but let Daenerys had her way.

Getting out of her bed, Daenerys made her way to the door, opening it to the king.

“Lēkia! Sȳz ñāqes!” Hugging the man, Daenerys led him inside, the maids and the kingsguard trailing after them.

“Hāedar, how have you slept?” Rhaegar asked, smiling down at her. “Today is your wedding day, and I have a present for you.”

“A present? Is it because of the wedding? Did Rhaenys and the boys got one too?” Knowing her brother, the man got them all something nice and expensive, which will be useful to them later or will look pretty.

“I made an oath you see, and it looks like today is the day I have to give it to you and your siblings.” Reaching into his pocket, her brother pulled out a small piece of cloth.

Placing it down to the desk, Daenerys eyed it curiously, wanting to know what it hid. Hearing her brother chuckle, it only made her the more curious, but she didn’t dare to reach for it and open it, for this seemed like her brother wanted to do himself.

“What is inside of this?”

“It’s…” The king looked around, the servants and soldiers leaving the inner room, Arthur closing the door behind them, smiling at Daenerys encouragingly. “This is something no one should know about. Okay?”

Daenerys nodded, now not so sure if she wanted to know and see what was wrapped inside the cloth. “I promise brother.”

“This was a gift from our Gods and Goddesses.”

“You mean a priestess sent it to us? Or did you find it somewhere?” Her mind was racing. What did her brother mean by this? Did he buy it for them? Did someone send it to them? Or was Rhaegar not japing with her, and their Gods had sent it to them?

“No. I- It’s hard to explain. It happened at the Trident, I wasn’t sure if I would make it. But that doesn’t matter now. Our House will continue to rule, and we will win this fight.” Rhaegar sighed, his eyes moving to the cloth. “I met the gods. They told me what to do and that they heard my prayer, but it will come with a price.”

Daenerys reached forward, placing her hands on Rhaegar’s. “You didn’t know what they meant! They could have easily just let us live in exile then have us conquer everything again. You didn’t know that they would take them.”

There was that sigh again, the one Daenerys knew more than anything else. Even after all these years, her brother still hated himself, blamed himself for not realizing that their mother, brother and his wives would pay for this with their lives. He wanted them all safe and alive, and the gods answered to this, but not how her brother wanted it to happen.

“I should have known. I should have caught on sooner and maybe then, maybe then I could have done something.”

“But wasn’t that what the gods told? That they will keep us safe, but it will come at a price? Maybe it was bound to happen if they didn’t interfere with the war at all.” Seeing her brother like this and knowing that he blamed himself since the deaths took place broke her heart. “You wanted to keep us all safe, and warn the people about the Night King! If anyone needs to be responsible for the death of our family, it would be our father and his council.”

Seeing the pained look in Rhaegar’s eyes, Daenerys knew that his brother understood her words, yet couldn’t help but feel guilt for his actions.

“I was the heir. I could have done something…” Rhaegar shook his head, biting his lip. “But we have to move forward. I’m the king now, and if I want things to be easier for you, I have to make sure that no one will question our rule again.” Pushing the cloth in front of her, Daenerys raised an eyebrow.

“What is inside?”

“When I met with the gods, they left this inside my pocket. I haven’t opened it up, not one, during I had it. I felt that this was for you and your siblings.” Rhaegar said, drumming his fingers on the table. “Open it. Let us see what is inside.”

Daenerys obeyed, moving her shaking hands until they were on the cloth, slowly opening it up. Her breath hitched when the cloth was removed, seeing the contents that were hidden inside them.

“They are beautiful brother!” Moving her finger around, she stopped at the deep, almost blood red-colored ring. The black gem inside was calling out to her, and Daenerys let the ring slip onto her finger.

“I’m glad that you like it. I will give the rest to your siblings, let them share and pick their favorite.”

“What is the other reason you are here? I mean, I’m glad that you visited me, and I see what was one of the reasons, but what’s the other? It can’t be our wedding, right?” The youngest Targaryen asked, not seeing why would her brother want to see her before her wedding. It wasn’t tradition, not even in valyrian customs for the king or the lord to visit the bride, and Daenerys was confused by it.

“I wanted to have a word with you. To see if you truly wanted to do this whole ordeal. And before you tell me your dream again, I know. But you are young, and I just want to keep you safe. For mother’s sake.” Rhaegar held her hands with his, his eyes never leaving her face.

“I know Rhae, I know. But this has to be done. Maekar needs all of us, and if we are married… It… I mean.” Daenerys felt the blush creeping up on her face.

Rhaegar chuckled, ruffling her hair and kissing the top of her head. “I won’t stop you, sister. I know what it feels like to wait for your love to be ready.” A dark shadow passed his face, and Daenerys knew who he was referring to. “Just… Stay safe, and listen to the healer.”

Daenerys nodded, hugging her brother.

“I will take care. If the gods truly want to help us, they won’t make us suffer.”

The two siblings stayed at the table, talking about the wedding that is to take place today at Dragonstone in the gardens. Their closest family members have arrived, and while Daenerys’ gown alongside with Rhaenys’ wasn’t finished, the two girls wanted something different. And different meant switching the septon out for another priest.

Rhaenys arrived at her room after Rhaegar left to make sure that everything and everyone was ready for the ceremony. Her sister-niece entered without their gowns, but the shine in her eyes said Rhaenys had an idea. Something Daenerys and the boys will enjoy them too.

“What did you had in mind?” Asked the younger, looking at her sister-niece from under her eyelashes. “I don’t think we have time for a new dress.”

Rhaenys giggled, pulling Daenerys down to the bed with herself. “I was thinking, maybe we should follow the old valyrian ways. I heard they did it differently than us.”

“What ways?” Daenerys wrinkled her nose, the warm feeling in her stomach not bothering to leave.

“Well, many weddings were held naked and were sealed with fire and blood…” Rhaenys continued, licking her lips.

“Have you been reading Visenya’s notes again? You know what she wrote at the beginning!”

“I do. You, who shall come after me, know that these are not accurate, you shouldn’t follow them, and things like that. I know it Dany! But with the scrolls Daemon brought back, I was able to translate many of the words. Besides, that was just one way.”

Daenerys crossed her arms, not liking where this was going. “I believe there are other great ways of sealing a wedding.”

“Oh, come on! Not all of them are this perverted! I was thinking of doing the traditional Targaryen one, maybe adding some Rhoynar things into it, and the weir tree for Maekar, but no fire, no blood.” Rhaenys shook her head, the braids flapping to the sides of her head. “I think we could do that. And the dresses would be easy to retrieve too.”

“What do you mean by that? I thought that we had our dresses ready. Half-finished they are, but we didn’t want a big wedding anyway.”

Rhaenys smirked, sending shivers down Daenerys’ spine. “Lucky for us, our ancestors didn’t like these ornate suffocating gowns either. I was thinking about dressing in our flying outfits, or perhaps into one of those dresses we brought back.” Scratching her chin, Rhaenys shrugged. “Either way, I don’t want to wear a whole roll of Myrish lace.”

“Hold on, you mean the dresses we brought back from the Freehold and the Chroyane? The ones Daemon almost threw into the water?” As the words left her lips, Daenerys knew that she asked something stupid, seeing as those were the only dresses they brought back.

“Well, yes. I mean, they are not quite marriage dresses, but it’s our wedding. We can wear whatever we like.”

“Have you spoken to Rhae about this? I know that he would like to give us a great wedding, one that we enjoy, but disrespecting the Faith like this…”

“Like how? Dany, does any of us follow the Seven? Because our father hates them with passion, Aegon and Daemon would sooner join cult of the Drowned God than to enter a sept, Maekar is… Maekar. And I hate much of the Seven’s supposed teachings. I mean, if you want to follow it, be my guest, but… You never gave any reason for us to think you followed them.” Rhaenys scratched the back of her head, looking at Daenerys with her eyebrows raised high.

“N-no. I don’t follow it. Just, with the septon around, wouldn’t it be, you know… Bad luck?” Whispering the last bit, Daenerys hoped Rhaenys understood her concerns.

The older princess grimly nodded, the smile disappearing from her lips. “I know. But that’s why we sent the man away, and father called a new priestess. We don’t have to worry.”

“Wait, I don’t think I follow. The Faith will know about our weddings, but a priestess will lead the ceremony?”

Rhaenys nodded, her smile reappearing. “Exactly. Father won’t have it any other way. But please, let’s talk about the dress part. We have to decide if we go with our flying attire or with the dresses we brought back.”

Daenerys bit her lip, stopping herself from asking more about the ceremony. She will see it either way, and she got her answer to something she wanted to know for a while. And while the half-finished gowns looked great, she didn’t feel that they were their best choices for today. The dresses they brought back on the other hand…

“What kind of weddings are there? I doubt that they only have these. And what is the traditional Targaryen wedding like?”

Hearing her sister-nieces chuckle, Daenerys knew that she asked the right questions.

“Well, dear wife-“

“Bride. We aren’t married yet.” Daenerys corrected her niece. They will be soon, but she wanted to keep that part away from the servants for a while.

“The keyword is yet, but it will be however you want. I read through the journals we found, and I think this one will be the best for us.” Opening the old leather-bound journal, Daenerys laid her eyes on the yellow parchments, desperately trying to get a single word out of them.

“I don’t really see anything.”

“Because most of it is in some ancient, pre-Freehold valyrian. But that’s not the point, this segment tells about a ‘ _God-given wedding’_ and from the notes I collected from the library, it is supposed to be a very… Religious wedding? I haven’t found a perfect way to translate it yet but, that’s what the word might mean.”

Daenerys wrinkled her nose. “Can we have one where religion is not that big? I mean, yes, weddings are something that are held in front of the gods, but… Can we keep this low?”

“I think we can.” Murmured Rhaenys and turned the page again, until she came to a smaller scribble at the end of the book. “And I think I found the perfect ceremony for us.” Showing the page to Daenerys, the youngest Targaryen smiled.

“Oh, this is what we need.”

* * *

When the sun was settling down, Daenerys exited from her chambers. Picking up the edge of her skirt, she ran towards the east part of the castle, slipping through the servants’ doors, and ducking when she saw some of the guests. It wasn’t really a secret meeting she was about to have, but both Rhaenys and she agreed to keep this away from the guests and only tell their father when they were almost beginning it.

Knowing that her brother would mostly, probably, maybe, support their idea, she also knew that he couldn’t exactly get out of the ballroom right now. That’s why she was thankful for Arianne. She had a great way of stalling people, and with her help, her brother could exit the room using one of the hidden doors.

And if she counted it right, Rhaegar was about to reach their preplanned destination. She had to hurry. Deciding to cut through the kitchen, Daenerys turned around the corner, jumping behind the bush when she saw the Tyrell Lady. Cersei was staring at a painting of their family, longingly sighing as she traced her hands around Rhaegar’s face. She was still in love with her brother, and Daenerys had a feeling that is she were to walk past her, the woman would hold her up until she would be late from her meeting.

Watching the lioness, Daenerys saw the kitchen door. It was almost behind the woman, and the servants never closed it, as it was the closest to the ballroom. If she could sneak past the lioness, she could easily disappear in the masses.

 _‘Come on! Just move already, damn it!’_ Looking at the woman from her hiding spot, Daenerys spotted a fat boy as he hurried toward the ballroom.

“Hey! Hey, over here!” Pissing at the boy’s direction, Daenerys hoped Cersei didn’t hear it.

The boy stopped, looking around confusedly until he saw Daenerys crouching behind the greenery. Raising an eyebrow, Daenerys sighed when he walked towards her, carefully not looking at the Lady Tyrell.

“Princess? Aren’t you-“

“Yes, I’m. You have to help me! I have to pass Cersei without her seeing me! Help me to the door!” To say that she was desperate would have been an understanding. She had to get to the place before their bigger wedding took place.

The boy blinked at her before turning toward the door she was pointing at. “I… I will do it. Uhm, please princess stand behind me?”

The awkwardness in his voice made Daenerys giggle. He was kind, she could tell it from only seeing his face and hearing his voice. But this wasn’t the time for her to marvel over an unknown boy when she had to be somewhere else. Moving behind the boy, Daenerys held onto the boy’s clothes, and the two slowly made their way to the door.

The boy suddenly stopped, Daenerys hitting her nose on his back.

“You, boy. You are Samwell Tarly aren’t you? Your family is here for the weddings and the betrothal, right?”

“Y-yes Lady Tyrell.” Samwell inched closer to the wall, Daenerys stepping behind him, watching the door as it came closer and closer. “T-they are at the ballroom, I think. Talking to Princess Arianne Martell. I he-heard that they would want to see you, My lady.”

Daenerys heard as the lioness sighed. Pulling Samwell after herself, she finally reached the door. Only three more steps and she could leave this woman behind.

“Samwell, is everything alright?”

“Y-yes Lady Tyrell. I-I’m just… Practicing! Yes, just practicing for the- Uhm, for the dance.”

Daenerys reached for the doorknob, pushing the door open and running in, shutting the door behind herself.

_‘Thank you, Samwell Tarly. I hope I’ll find you tonight somewhere.’_

* * *

Reaching the gardens, Daenerys pulled off her boots. Seeing Maekar in front of the tree, her breath hitched slightly. He was wearing the clothes they had found in the ruined Freehold, and the brightness of the white tunic matched his grey eyes. The purple belt that kept his trousers up, was a nice transition to the black pants, and with the red three-headed dragon sigil on his chest, he was everything a Targaryen heir could have been.

Letting her cloak fall to the ground, it revealed her black and red flying attire. The only difference was the skirt that was attached to the trousers, and Rhaenys had chosen the one with the flowers embroidered into it of course.

“Good to see you ābrazȳrys. I thought that maybe you wouldn’t make it.” Smirking at her, Maekar offered her his arm, and lead her to the tree, where the rest of her family was waiting for her.

Her brother wore Aenar’s headdress, his red and black gown flapping around in the wind. Next to him, right in front of the tree stood Maester Aemon. Their old uncle had his black maester’s robe around him, but a big Targaryen cloak was wrapped around his shoulders, and he held the book Daemon took from their house’s library in Valyria.

Her sister-niece, soon to be wife, stood to Rhaegar’s left, as she was his firstborn. She too was wearing her flying attire, but she had a lighter, almost see-through cloak around her body. It mimicked the dornish dresses she had seen when they visited Sunspear, but the shoulder part was wider, letting through more air. She was surprised it took her this long to realize that Rhaenys was wearing the bathing gown from Sar Mell.

She had to chuckle, they were truly from all over the world. This was justified even more when she saw Daemon and Aegon. The two had been wearing those long-sleeved gowns they brought in Lys from that merchant. She didn’t understand why they bought it but seeing them in that… It made her heart beat faster.

Reaching the end, Dany stood in the middle, Aegon and Daemon taking their places behind and between her and her niece and nephew. Her brother helped their uncle to his feet and the ceremony began.

It was magical if Daenerys wanted to be truthful to herself. The flying petals and leaves from the plants around them gave this simple few minutes everything she wanted to live through. Their uncle read the words from the old book, Rhaegar occasionally repeating some, as he was their witness, and they told their vows. The first to do so was Rhaenys, her vows consisting of promises of love, kindness and a beating if they ever dared to cast her aside for being a woman. After she was finished, she tossed the parchment into the flames, watching as it burned up. The next up was Aegon, whose vow was a promise of protection. Following Rhaenys' example, he too tossed the parchment into the flames, and Daenerys swore she saw the flames burn brighter.

Daemon’s words of helping them rule the kingdom, helping them keep their religion and wisdom didn’t surprise Daenerys. He was the smartest person she knew, and it was befitting to Daemon to vow to keep them all safe with his words. His vows were followed by Maekar’s, and she could see just how scared he was. As much as she knew that Maekar will make sure to keep his promises, she also knew that her brother-nephew was always the overachiever.

And when Maekar tossed his vows of protection, of a just rule and of a loving husband into the flames, it was Daenerys’ duty to read out her vows.

“I promise to love the four of you, to never raise a hand against you, just like you shall never raise a hand against me. I promise to be just and kind, loyal and loving, but shall you dishonor me, make me feel unwanted, I shall take my leave and never return. I may be your wife, but I’m your equal, in life and death, in war and peace, in decisions and orders. I vow, to return your feelings, as I vow to return your body into the earth.” She read on, her eyes moving through the words fast. Finishing with a promise of eternal love, and a vow for the other four, that they will be together forever, she tossed the parchment to the flames.

The dark red it was at the beginning, now changed to a bright yellow one. But maybe she was just tired of standing.

Rhaegar tied their hands together, all of them making a small cut on their palms and pressing them onto the tree.

“I think we are finished. Let’s head back to the fest.” Her brother said after they finished praying to the weir tree.

“Wait, my nephew. We have to send off the shells too.” Aemon gave them all one of the seashells he collected, and the seven of them were off to the beach, where they put their shells down and let the tide take them home.

Heading back to the ballroom, Daenerys had a feeling that this evening will hold surprises for them all.

* * *

Daenerys crossed her arms in front of her chest, trying to cover her upper body. The Faith insisted that they should have a bedding ceremony, even when the five of them would have had a great night, the invited lords and ladies undressed them and left them at the door of their shared chamber. She was thankful for her uncle Benjen, as the man scared most of the other lords away from her, while her uncle Oberyn did the same, just watching over Rhaenys. The downside to this bedding ceremony was the lack of Aegon and Daemon. As the boys weren’t Targaryens but Blackfyres, the five of them weren’t married to the public eye, something her husband intended to fix, once the war was over.

Sure, the two were treated like princes, even when their parentage got revealed, but her brother couldn’t possibly legitimize them into House Targaryen. With the war looming over their heads, it would have been foolish to do so.

Shaking her head, Daenerys smiled at her uncle Benjen before opening the door to their new chambers. Her eyes wandered to the bed, and as the door closed behind her, she felt Rhaenys’ arms wrapping around her torso. Her sister-niece, wife, kissed her neck, gently pushing the two of them to the bed.

“The room is breathtaking. Rhae really outdid himself with this.” Daenerys sighed, her hands moving to Rhaenys’ breasts. Turning around in her wife’s arms, the youngest princess leaned closer, until her nose brushed against the elder’s neck. “Should we start it without the boys?”

“Egg and Don will arrive with Maekar.” Breathed Rhaenys, pushing Daenerys to the bed. “Keppa pulled them aside for the night, I’m sure that he just wants to make sure that they know how to behave.”

Daenerys snorted. “They don’t really have to be taught. I’m sure Maekar and Aegon know what to do.”

“Judging from the voices that came from Daemon’s chambers, I would say they are more than qualified.” Giggling at her wife’s implication, Daenerys pushed her to the bed, crawling over her with a devious smirk plastered all over her face.

“Should we surprise them?” It was more of a statement from Daenerys than a question. “I know that they were waiting for this.”

“It was hard not to ravish you in front of the tree when you looked stunning in your dress.” Licking her lips, Rhaenys pulled her aunt-wife into a heated kiss, guiding the younger girl into her lap.

A loud thud broke them apart, the two girls moving away from the other just in case some servant chose to enter. The next thud came from the wall, Daenerys raising her eyebrows.

“Do we have someone in the wall?”

Rhaenys stood up, grabbing a heavy book from the desk and walked to the spot where the thud came from. Standing next to the wall, Daenerys stayed near the bed, book in hand, ready to hit the intruders.

A muffled groan was followed by a crash, and the painting on the wall opened slightly, the end table catching it from opening fully.

“Fuck! My toe!”

“I told you to watch out Egg. Keppa said that this hallway wasn’t used in a while and that we will be the-“

“Okay, okay, both of you shut your mouth. I don’t want to scare the girls or get the guards’ attention.” Daenerys finally figured out who was speaking.

“It looks like our husbands found a different way in.” Rhaenys whispered into her ears, Daenerys snickering and putting the book down, slowly tip-toeing to the painting.

Rhaenys helped her with the end table, the two of them moved it next to the wall. Rhaenys opened the painting, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Well, well, well… What do we have here?”

Daenerys had to muffle her laughter when she saw the boys. Aegon was laying on the ground, holding his toe, his boot was in Daemon’s hand who was slowly shaking his head, and her husband was crouching next to the Blackfyre, not amused by the happenings.

“I think they need a lesson on sneaking sister.” Daenerys answered, helping Daemon out of the hole. “You know, we were so close to calling the guards.”

“Believe me when I say it wasn’t intended.” Pressing a kiss to her cheeks, Daemon sat down to the desk, pulling off his boots and pouring some wine into five cups.

Daenerys watched his movements, shaking her head and turned around, helping Aegon, then finally Maekar out of the hole. Closing the painting, she took a chair at the table, watching as Rhaenys and Maekar wrestled Aegon into submission.

“If I don’t see it, I can’t put anything on it.” Her niece-wife growled, pulling on Aegon’s leg.

“I don’t need any smelly thing on my leg! I feel- Ow!”

Daenerys laid her head down, her arms wrapping around her head. She couldn’t believe her eyes and ears, not even when it played out in front of her. “Why can’t we have a nice day for a change?” Whispering into the desk, Daenerys turned her head to the side, watching the door. If Aegon doesn’t keep his voice down, it were only a matters of time until some guard bursts into the room and finds the two Blackfyres here.

“Because it would be too easy. Here, happy nameday Dany.”

Looking up at Daemon, Daenerys smiled at the boy and accepted the drink she was handed. Taking a sip, she looked at the cup again.

“This is really good! Is this the new dornish one?” Turning to face Daemon, the boy shrugged.

“I have no idea. I think it is, though, I’m not the best with wine.” Chuckling, the boy sat down again, Daenerys leaning to his chest.

“You know, despite everything that ruined the second ceremony, we still had our first and it was beautiful.” Daenerys sighed, remembering the events that took place mere hours ago.

The second wedding started well enough. The wind was blowing, but they had counted on it, and held the wedding inside. The problem arose when the septon, who had drunk a barrel of wine came into the room, stumbling over the benches, breaking his nose, and accusing Rhaenys of adultery. Which turned out to be for Arianne, as their cousin was seen with Ser Daemon Sand, out of all the people, she could have fucked, she chose him. But that doesn’t matter anymore, as the septon was led away. The ceremony continued, the priestess being interrupted by some lady who had gone into labor.

She just wanted to disappear from the room. The curtains got almost burned because some servant forgot to blow out the candles. Their pigeon pie was dropped, and the birds inside were all dead. And then her brother had to throw out Edmure Tully for dumping his drink on Maekar. It was meant to soak Lady Allyria, who had rejected the man’s advances, but her gallant husband had taken the drink to his face. The whole room was talking about it, and she could see just how much this bothered Maekar. Rhaenys had to calm him down with a kiss.

And if that wasn’t enough, they were stripped from their clothes and were told that they had to do the bedding ceremony.

“I mean, you don’t see a distressed drunk Lady Cersei every day. Spitting insults at long-dead women for ‘taking her husband’.” Despite the chuckle, Daenerys knew that Daemon was hurting inside.

“Finally! Gods, brother, you are really an idiot you know right?” Turning her head, Daenerys saw as Maekar let go of Aegon’s shoulders. Rhaenys shaking her head as she stood up, packing away her healing potions.

“I swear to the Gods Egg, you will end up dying one day because of this.” Maekar said, helping a tired Aegon to the bed.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. But I’m fine, so we can begin what we all want.”

Maekar punched his brother’s arm, muttering something under his breath.

“Daemon, you got a book or two about fucking, right?”

Daenerys’ eyebrows shoot up, turning her head to face Daemon, the boy closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

“I swear to the Gods Egg… You are worse than a child. Yes, I found some books on that topic, but I think it would be better if we explored a little.”

“I agree with Daemon.” Rhaenys chimed in, pulling Daenerys from the chair, and offering a hand to Daemon to. “I think we know what we all want.” A smirk formed on her lips, and Daenerys couldn’t help but kiss her.

The three moved to the bed, where two almost naked princes were waiting for them, eyeing hungrily with them. Aegon getting rid of his trousers, helped Daemon to the bed, the boy grunting but not opposing the kisses that followed. Daenerys giggled, crawling over Aegon, attacking his neck.

“I think we should join too, my lovely sister.” Daenerys heard Maekar’s voice and felt someone’s tongue on her breasts.

Aegon moved Daemon, disrupting Daenerys’ hand from his crotch. The older Blackfyre pulled Daemon into his lap, his hands massaging his nipples, one slowly moving to his cock. Daenerys smirked at Rhaenys, the girl winking at her and prevented the younger princess form climbing over Daemon’s legs, and kissing the two boys. But she did not prevent her from kneeling behind Rhaenys, using her fingers and tongue to make the eldest sibling moan. Daenerys moved her hands, one grabbing her left nipple, the other playing with her right. She watched from above Rhaenys’ shoulders as Daemon pushed her fingers into her sister-wife, and felt Maekar’s tongue on her back, as he moved it to her arse.

“Push yourself a little bit.” Her husband whispered, Daenerys obeying him.

Maekar laid onto the bed, pulling Daenerys down to his face. Daenerys moaned, tightening her grip on Rhaenys’ breasts, her sister-wife thrusting herself into Daemon’s hand, before muffling her moan by kissing Aegon.

“I think we should- we should-“ Daemon moaned as Aegon entered him, Rhaenys smirking up at the younger Blackfyre, slowly lowering herself.

She cursed under her breath, trying to take deeper ones while Daenerys kissed her neck, her fingers never stopped working on her nipples. She looked back behind her shoulder, nodding to Maekar who kissed her on the lips.

“Oh Gods! Brother!” Maekar’s hands moved to her breasts, one moving lower to her cunt. It hurt, but her husband tried to numb the pain by planting kisses on her body, stroking her soft skin and whispering into her ear.

“I want the gods to know that I love all of you.”

* * *

Waking up, Daenerys felt the soreness all over her body. Thinking back what, where and how they did it the night before certainly made the marks on her skin more amusing. At least to her. Maekar’s promise still haunted her mind, and looking behind her, she saw the peaceful sleeping form of the boy who will become king someday.

Daemon gently snored to her other side, and his voice definitely will be hoarse once he wakes. Laying down her head, she recalled the faces her brother-husband made last night. A blush appeared on her cheeks, only thinking about the kisses, where their tongues have been made her wet and wanting to feel her siblings’ hands on herself all over.

Planting a kiss on Daemon’s forehead, she smirked when she saw Rhaenys and Aegon on the other side. Aegon had his left arm around Rhaenys’ torso, his right going under her sister-wife’s head, holding Daemon’s left arm. Moving her gaze back to Maekar, she only now noticed that his left arm was going over her, and holding onto Daemon’s right arm.

Shivering from the cold, she tried to reach the covers, what they had removed in the night, when the boys pleasured them all, then each other, giving them a show.

Grabbing the edge with her toes, Daenerys slowly pulled each blanket on top of them, making sure that all of them were covered.

Laying back down, she hissed when Maekar’s arm pressed against her torn skin. Judging from the placement, it was either Maekar or Rhaenys, as Aegon had his mouth elsewhere for most of the time, and Daemon never took his lips off of hers after the two had some alone time.

Nuzzling between her brothers, she closed her eyes, smiling to herself until the other’s didn’t wake up to Daemon’s confused voice.

“Why am I always in the middle?”

* * *

Her uncle hummed as he touched her belly again, Darkwing roaring outside of her window. Rhaenys was bedridden for almost a week now, and Sandstar was always under her windows, purring or screeching for his rider to come down.

Rhaegar had been back at King’s Landing, trying to get their plans across Westeros. The Night King had shown his ugly face, and now a small party of brave soldiers was beyond the Wall, trying to capture a few whights. Her brother was planning with his council every day, and while Daenerys wanted nothing more than to win this war, she wanted to see her brother too.

“Oh, I see now!” Her uncle Aemon chuckled. “I know what happened to Rhaenys too. It would be best if we keep it quiet for now. The boys are already on edge, and something like this would make them even more careless.”

Daenerys grunted, knowing full well what her old uncle was referring to. Daemon hadn’t been out of the library since news about the Night King reached his ears, Aegon was constantly on the Training Yard, wanting to be prepared to fight while Maekar… He was mostly in the room where the Painted Table was, planning out every scenario he could think of. And the worst was that neither of them slept more than an hour or so.

“I will talk to them. But maybe this could get them to listen to us.”

Aemon hummed before smiling at her, the smile calming her down enough for the maester to tell her what he found out. “I think it can be used, but be careful how you approach them Dany.”

“I will uncle. I don’t want any of us to get hurt.”

“The best is, neither you nor Rhaenys go flying for a while.” Aemon said, Daenerys watching as the old man stood up.

“W-why? What happened to us? Uncle Aemon?”

“The bedding went better than we expected it my dear, looks like.” Her uncle continued to smile at her, and Daenerys cocked an eyebrow.

“But the bedding was three months-“ The realization hit her. “Do you mean that?”

“Both you and Rhaenys are with child, yes.” Chuckled the old maester. “Now, if you don’t mind me, I have to tell Rhaegar that we need more Milk of the Poppy. With how careless these newly trained soldiers are, I have my hands full with them.”

Daenerys got off the table, heading after her uncle. “Will you tell my brother that-that… You know.”

“Not unless you want me to. But please wear more clothes, the weather is turning colder.”

Daenerys watched as her uncle disappeared from her vision, her smile returning to her face when she placed a hand on her belly.

“Well little ones, I think I have to find your papas.” Grabbing a cloak, she headed for Rhaenys’ room, wanting to share the news with her first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon names, just in case someone was wondering.
> 
> Rhaenys - Sandstar  
> Aegon - Perzion  
> Daemon - Lentorys  
> Maekar - Snowfire  
> Daenerys - Darkwing


	7. The Color of the Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears! :)  
> As you can see, this is the last chapter of the work. I hope you liked it because I loved writing it! :D  
> What was your favorite scene, chapter, character, dragon, or overall thing? What was something you didn't like? Please let me know in the comments down below!  
> Sharing is caring - share this work with your friends if you liked it  
> Hearts are telling - give this work a kudos if you feel like it deserved one

Rhaegar grimly looked at the maps, trying to figure out where he should begin the fortifications. The news about his daughter’s and sister’s pregnancy reached his ears last week, and he couldn’t be happier for them. House Targaryen was secure once again, and he couldn’t wait to see his grandchildren. If they were anything like their grandmothers, only the gods could Westeros if they decided to get angry. Their mothers’ would be proud of them, he could feel, and the boys would be delighted to know they had strong-willed children.

Speaking of his boys, he had called them away from Dragonstone with a heavy heart, but he needed to have a word with Maekar before he is to leave for the Wall. And knowing him, Daemon had to be here, or else his son might feel overwhelmed, something he didn’t want him to feel. And while he wanted to keep the girls safe, according to Daenerys’ letter, it was best if the boys had something else on their minds for a while. His sister’s letter worried the king, but his mother always told him that a woman was right in many things, and her pregnancy was one of them. If they wanted to send the boys away because of their overprotectiveness, he had to be a partner in it. That’s why he had called Aegon too, but knowing him, he would have come either way. He loved his siblings but knew when to leave the girls to themselves. It was something Rhaenys admired about him a lot, and now Rhaegar could see why.

Hearing the door open, the king looked at the entrance; the shadows that danced on his face made him look ancient. Rhaegar’s lips turned slightly upward, seeing his boys after five months, they surely did change. They outgrew their hair, Aegon till his shoulders, and from the looks of it, his little sister had braided it for him, Daemon had kept his shorter, his hair reaching his chin, he didn’t bother with braids, and his son, his little prince had the longest hair, almost as long as the Young Dragon himself did.

“Keppa, it’s good to see you.” Maekar was the first to hug him, Rhaegar kissing the top of his head with much difficulty this time. His son had grown.

“I heard congratulations were in order.” The king smirked and started laughing when his son groaned.

“You could say…”

“Oh come on Sōna! You should be proud! The girls will soon give birth to the children. And then we will have little beans running around and yanking our hairs.” Laughing at his own comment, Aegon sat down next to Rhaegar’s desk, crossing his arms in front of his chest, he ducked to the left, when an angry Maekar tried to throw a cup at him.

“Boys, please. We have much to discuss.” Rhaegar chuckled, and even though he knew what dire situation they were in, he was just happy to see his boys again. Even if they were almost men now. “Please sit down, I’ll be quick because I have to leave soon.”

Daemon raised an eyebrow at that but obliged nonetheless. Pushing a chair to Maekar, the Crown Prince mumbled some threats under his nose, but sat down, pulling one leg to his body, holding onto it with both arms.

Rhaegar smiled, knowing that he will leave the kingdom in good hands. Going back to his desk, he pulled out a few parchments and handed them to Daemon, the boy cocking his eyebrows again before taking them from the king’s hands.

“Daemon, son, listen to me for a while. Only read them when you don’t know what to do. Only when you feel like there is no other way out, only then, should you read them act according to them. Do you understand?” He hated talking in rebuses, but if he wanted this war to end with the living winning, he had to keep some secrets to himself.

Daemon looked confused for a little, but folded the parchments together and pocketed them. “I understand it Keppa. But why did you-“

“I will tell you, once the war is over.” Seeing the distrust in his son’s eyes, Rhaegar mentally slapped himself. Of course, he would notice his uncertainty, he always did. “Daemon, I mean it. If what I have found out and planned is the right answer, we can eradicate the Night King with his army once and for all.”

“I believe you Keppa, it’s just…” The boy tried to find the right words and even looked at his other brothers helplessly.

“There are going to be causalities. A lot. Many good people will die, and no one can be sure if our loved ones survive.” Aegon said bluntly. “You don’t expect yourself to return, do you?”

The king sighed. He did that awfully lot, and now it became like a second way of talking to people. Pulling a chair to the three others, he refused to meet the eyes of his sons. “I know what I have to do as king to protect my people and family. Protecting my family means that not only the name Targaryen carries on, but the valyrian race, their religion, and customs. The not so proud history of the Freehold, and a hope for something much better than that. And protecting the people of the kingdom means that you, my son, will have something to rule over.”

“But you can do that without dying!” Maekar retorted angrily, letting go of his leg. “You are the king, you are supposed to rule!”

“If I want to be a good king, I have to be the one who leads the army to battle son.” The king answered calmly. “I don’t want to make your rule worse by not doing anything for Westeros and its people.”

“But you were just in a war! You battled with the Usurper and his traitorous dogs and won! You have nothing else to prove!”

Rhaegar opened his mouth, but closed it immediately, as he understood where did his boy stand. He could see that Maekar knew why Rhaegar had to go, but losing someone close to him wasn’t what his son planned. He had mourned for his grandparents and mothers, but since he didn’t know them as Rhaegar did, he hadn’t experienced the loss that came with it. But his boys had him since they were able to babble, and he could see how much this hurt them.

“My boys, my strong and brave boys… War is hell. It is never the glorious thing the bards sing about. Many die, many won’t see their family again, but this war, this Battle for the Dawn matters more than anything to them. They, and I, will gladly lay down our lives for you to live freely.” Standing up from his chair, Rhaegar was in front of the boys with one step. Kneeling down in front of them, the king placed his arms on Aegon’s and Maekar’s knees, smiling up at them. Only Daemon dared to look him in the eyes. “I’m king, yes, but there will come a time when I have to go. That can be in this war, in a few years from now, or even tomorrow. No one truly knows.”

“I can’t be king yet. I just can’t.” His son hiccupped. “I’m not ready for it! I have so much to learn, I just…” He looked lost, trying to find the proper words to express what he was feeling, Maekar gave up, shaking his head like a defiant child who doesn’t want to bathe. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“Brother, I’m sure that Uncle Arthur will do his damned best, and our two other uncles will be there too.” Daemon’s voice cracked. He too, wasn’t sure if their father would make out alive from that battle, but he had to hope, that was his only use now.

“Y-yes. The Night King won’t stand a chance against us!” Nervously chuckling, Aegon turned away from them, not wanting the others to see his face.

“We will do what we have to do to survive and save Westeros and the people. I will leave with an army in a day or two, and I will leave the three of you in charge, as my Hands.” Rhaegar stood, ruffling his sons’ hair before walking to the desk and calmly collecting his plans. “Uncle Aemon will help the girl with their pregnancy, and both Oberyn and Eddard sent their bests to guard them.”

“And our dear brother was kind enough to leave that furball there too.” Aegon chuckled; referring to the albino direwolf the Starks found and brought to his brother before their weddings. He loved that wolf, but waking up every morning to a paw in his mouth wasn’t something he liked. But the morning fun after that was something he loved.

Maekar grunted but smiled. Ghost was a very active animal, and he loved every second he spent with him. He was smart, and Snowfire seemed to have taken a liking to him, much like the other dragons. He saw the six of them, the small little pup usually near his dragon, as they played around in the yard of Dragonstone. The dragons would flap their wings, screech at him, and he would bark and lick their snouts, and steal food for them. The little pup was truly a nice addition to their ever-growing family.

“He will protect them, I’m sure of it.” Nodding his head, the Crown Prince offered his arm to Daemon, who only rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics, but accepted his offer. “I just have a feeling that he will like the children.” Maekar blushed. Thinking about children, his children, their children, the ones who will come after them and rule, made his stomach drop. He had a reason to survive the war, but now he had more. He didn’t want to lose anyone.

“I will leave my orders for Uncle Aemon, and boys, there will be a new maester who will come to help you, alongside with a new septon and septa.”

“What? Why? I thought the Faith had decided to leave is all alone!” Aegon puffed his cheeks, reminding Rhaegar of the time he wanted a lord punished. The memory making his eyes tear up.

“I don’t know. But according to Dany, he is a lovely boy.” Rhaegar answered, folding his parchments.

“And the septon and septa? I’m sure they are just here for the children.” Sneering at the mention of the great timing, Daemon tightened his grab on Maekar’s arm, knowing that he would like to slap a few septons.

“I’m not sure why, but we have to make the best from this. They will arrive in a week’s time.”

“When you are not going to be here, Keppa.” Maekar tried to bit back his answer.

The king took a deep breath. “Maekar, tresy, you will be king one day, maybe even sooner than you think. You will have to learn to play the game, I’m sure that Daemon would love to teach you.” Smiling at his boys, Rhaegar let them come to him. He hugged them all, smirking when they all reached up to his nose. They have grown up, there was no denying in it.

“We will miss you Keppa. Please visit the girls too.” Aegon mumbled into his chest, refusing to let him go at first.

“I will. Oberyn and I are going to Dragonstone then to North. We will meet with Eddard at the Wall.” Letting go of his boys, the king smiled down at them. “I’ll leave your uncle Benjen here, and Uncle Aemon is always there to help you.”

“I guess we will see you soon Keppa. Right?” Daemon bit his lip, knowing that most likely their father won’t return for a while.

“I will try and get things under control again. I have… Never mind. Take care boys.” Leaving the three alone, the door creaked behind as it closed, leaving the room empty.

Maekar stared at the door for a while, watching the empty place his father has stood on. His mind kept repeating what the king had said to him. He will be the next king, and maybe sooner than he wanted. His father planed out something, but Maekar didn’t want to be king yet. Hells, he wasn’t even sure that he wanted to be king at all! It was so alien to him. He much preferred his father’s rule than to try and make sense in the mess that Westeros and its policy had become.

“Mae… Mae, are you fine?” Aegon asked, placing a hand on his forehead.

“I- Yes. Just… I…”

“We will help you brother, you don’t have to worry about it much.” Side hugging his brother, Daemon pulled the two out of the room. “You heard our father, we have much to do.”

* * *

Maekar kicked their bedroom door open, marching in with almost visible fumes coming out of his ears. It was only two weeks since their father left the capital and many lords have found him with their little problems, spats, and useless acts of vengeance. Most of his days were spent in the Throne Room, sitting on the Iron Throne, listening to the men in front of him. He could have strangled most, as he saw through their petty little lies. He wanted to throw most of them out immediately and was thankful that Daemon was dealing with them mostly. And he only had to agree with him, Daemon getting them to reveal the truth left them with more time on their hands.

“Brother, I see that you are worked up over something.” Aegon greeted him, closing the door behind him and locking it. “I think I can help you.” Whispering into his ear, Aegon hugged him from behind, his hands moving around his body, one grabbing at his cock.

Maekar chuckled, placing his hand on Aegon’s. “You want me to fill you this desperately?”

“He has been wanting to fuck since you left to speak with Uncle Benjen in the morning.” Maekar glanced at Daemon. The boy was sitting at the table, reading some old book, but still in his nightgowns.

“And you didn’t? Brother please, forgive me for saying this, but you want our cock just as much as we want yours.” Aegon replied, pushing Maekar to their bed.

The Crown Prince chuckled, kicking his boots off and pulling his tunic and trousers off. “You two missed me it seems.” Capturing Aegon’s lips with his, Maekar pulled on his older brother’s shirt, his fingers finding their way to his nipples.

Aegon moaned into his mouth, his legs giving up, making him fall to the bed. Maekar smirked and turned his attention to Daemon, who was trying to ignore them, pushing down his book onto his crotch.

“I know that look! Don’t even think about it Maekar!”

The Targaryen chuckled and leaned forward, his hands moving up to Daemon’s tights. “Think what, my dear brother? I’m sure it’s quite visible what I intend to do.” Smirking, Maekar knelt in front of the boy, pushing the book aside and taking Daemon’s cock into his hands, slowly stroking it.

Daemon’s breath hitched, the book in his hands trembled. Looking down at his younger brother, he opened his mouth to call out Maekar’s name, but the prince had wrapped his lips around Daemon’s cock, almost making him drop his book onto Maekar’s head. Watching as his little brother took more of him into his mouth, Daemon couldn’t see when Aegon slowly approached the two of them, taking his book away from him and kissing his neck. The boy moaned, his hands grabbing at Aegon, the eldest prince smirking as he caught them and kissed them.

“Who wants to fuck now?” Aegon’s voice was hoarse. Nibbling on Daemon’s ear, he tortuously slowly removed the rest of Daemon’s gown, his mouth closing around his left nipple, his hand moving to the other.

“I- Fuck!”

“That’s the plan.” Aegon whispered, his eyes staying on Maekar, watching as his little brother sucked on his other brother’s cock. Moving his gaze to Daemon, he felt as his cock twitched in his pants.

Daemon had thrown his head back, trying to cover his loud moaning by inserting his fist into his mouth, biting down onto it. Aegon suddenly had a new idea.

“Maekar, chair.” Breathed the eldest boy, his arms wrapping around Daemon’s body the same time Maekar pulled his mouth off of Daemon’s cock.

The two shared a look and lifted the third boy into the air.

“What are you-“

“Wanting to pleasure you some more.” Came the reply from the Crown Prince.

Aegon sat down, pulling the other Blackfyre into his lap, his legs resting on the table’s leg, forming a second chair for Daemon with his body. His hands reached under Daemon’s legs, pulling them upward and out, Maekar kneeling back onto the ground, watching his two other brothers.

“Ae-Aegon, I-I’m not sure…”

Aegon kissed his neck softly. “It will be fine sȳzion. We won’t let you fall.”

“B-but- Ah!” Daemon’s back arched as he felt wetness around his cock again, but this time, a finger had entered him. “M-Maek- Maekar!”

The youngest prince hummed as his brother cried out his name over and over again. His tongue moving along Daemon’s cock, his finger slowly exploring his brother’s hole, not like he didn’t know what was down there anyway. He just loved to give him pleasure. Sucking harder on the cock, Maekar slowly pushed his finger deeper, tracing it around. The cries that came from Daemon only making him braver, he added a second finger, moving them together up and down then imitating a scissor with them.

“Ah, bro- brother!”

Aegon raised his head slightly and watched as Daemon’s face. Pushing is legs, he slowly pulled out his hands from under the boy’s tights, tracing a way up to his nipple. Circling his fingers around the pink flesh, he pinched them, rolling them around.

Daemon’s back arched again, his hips buckled when Maekar pushed the third and final finger into him. He felt the familiar hotness in his lower stomach, but before he could warn his brother, he had released his seed into Maekar’s mouth, the boy swallowing it before removing his mouth from his cock.

“I think you enjoyed it.” Smirked the Crown Prince and pulled out his fingers.

Daemon whimpered at the loss. He enjoyed it more than he thought he would. Feeling something again at his lower hole, he opened his eyes, which widened when he saw what his brother was planning.

“Maekar!” He cried out, feeling Aegon’s smirk behind his back. The youngest prince pushed Aegon’s cock into him, leaning down again, and licking it where it entered him. Daemon’s breath hitched, his eyes closing again and his mind emptying, letting the pleasure to take over.

* * *

“I think you should go, brother. Maekar will appreciate your input.” Aegon told him for the hundredth time that day.

Daemon sighed, knowing that Aegon was more likely right. He was Maekar’s advisor, and right now his brother needed him. The marriage plans that their father had planned out were all changed, and the Small Council wanted the Crown Prince to fix it. They were all afraid of war, and with the lords and ladies that were hurt because of some stupid little decisions, their plans were in danger.

“But I’m needed here too, Egg. What if something comes in and you need me? The raven won’t reach me in time!”

“But Maekar needs your smarts to sort this out! You know that he wasn’t sure in those alliances even at the beginning, and now he has to make new once or the Dead will get us.” Aegon sipped on his wine, his eyes never leaving the letter their brother left in the chambers.

“I just… Yeah, you are right.” Daemon sighed, moving his hair out of his face. “We will be quick.”

“I’d sure hope you would, considering that you two will go with dragons.” The elder chuckled, pushing the letter to Daemon. “Come, let’s find our brother.”

Daemon wrinkled his nose but went after Aegon, the two boys moving around the halls, trying to find their brother. They reached their uncle’s door, and Aegon was about to knock when the door opened, and Maekar stepped out, looking worse than he had been.

“Brother? Uncle Ben! What happened?” Aegon asked, Daemon remaining quiet, fearing the worst, he grabbed Maekar’s arm, pulling the younger closer to him.

“Nothing. We just had a talk, nothing to be worried about. You three should leave and patch things up. I will take care of everything while you are out.”

And that’s how the three ended up leaving the capital and flying to the other parts of the kingdom. They were thankful for Benjen’s letter to the north, and while Maekar had his gut twisted into a knot, but he was happy that they will meet with the quarreling houses in Summerhall, and that they won’t have to travel everywhere with the lords and their family. Even on dragonback, the distance was long and he never liked it when people wanted to fly on Snowfire.

The three dragonriders reached Summerhall, the Crown Prince’s smile huge when he saw that the rebuilding had begun. Good, he wanted it to be finished by the time his children are born. Summerhall will play a huge part in his plans for their future, and who knows what else will he think of.

The dragons slowly landed, pushing their wings up to not let the dust fly all over. Sliding off of his dragon’s back, he was greeted by Maester Samwell, the boy who helped Daenerys to pass by Cersei Tyrell. He was wearing the maester’s robes, his chain showing off more links than he had before.

The fat boy bowed to the three princes, making them roll their eyes at his antics.

“Come on Sam, like we weren’t just on a hunting trip together months ago.” Aegon hugged the boy, Sam returning the gesture. “Are our guests here?”

The young maester grimly nodded, showing just how much he loved the lords and ladies that were residing here. “They are like children who got told that they have to visit the sept.”

“Are they in the solar?” Daemon asked, limping toward the entrance. “It would be best if we got this done quickly.”

“I agree with Daemon, the princesses need us, just like the capital does.” Maekar muttered, following after the three. “Let’s see what I can do.”

Entering the old building, the four boys made their way to the solar, where the lords and ladies were waiting for them with their family.

“Who is here? Who should we wait for?” Daemon asked, hoping that the reasonable people came.

“Lady Stark and her children from Winterfell, the other Lady Stark with her children from King’s Landing, the Lannisters-“ Aegon groaned, quite loudly. “- the Martells, but Prince Doran stayed at Sunspear, his gout is not better, the Tyrells and Baratheons and Arryns, and Hoster Tully is here with his son too. There are some other smaller houses too.” Samwell answered, escorting the princes to the solar. “I’m sure that-“

“Maester Samwell-“ Maekar began, turning around, speaking so the others could hear him. “- I, Maekar of House Targaryen, the Crown Prince, request your presence in the solar, and request that you shall be the one to write down the marriage contracts.”

Samwell opened his mouth to answer, but Aegon shook his head. This wasn’t up for debate. “I would gladly accept it, Your Grace.” Sam bowed, a gentle smile playing across his lips.

The Crown Prince nodded to Daemon, the boy smirking before opening the door to the solar.

Maekar was the first to step in, the people in the room all rose to greet him. Dipping his head, the Targaryen walked to the back of the room, pulling out his chair and stopping, waiting for the three others to catch up with him.

Looking around the room, Maekar took a deep breath. His Aunt Ashara and Aunt Lyra gave him a reassuring smile, much like his cousins did. At least they supported him, no matter what. The boy let a quick half-smile through his façade and sat, the rest of the people following him.

“My ladies, my lords.” Maekar began. “I had a raven delivered to me, saying that there were problems regarding the marriages the king and I have sent you. Before you all start shouting, I would like to ask all of you, one by one, what is the problem with the matches.” Maekar looked around, deciding to start with someone who wouldn’t lie to his face. “Lord Baratheon, I see that you have brought other boys with you. Why is that?” From the corner of his eye, he saw as Daemon nodded slightly.

“Your Grace, these two are his sons. The ones I could find, and those two are his daughters. The rest have humble homes, and their mothers do not wish to usurp your throne. I have given them sanctuary, and they have been serving me ever since.” Stannis answered, looking dead into Maekar’s eyes.

“And these four? Why are they here?” The Crown Prince asked again kindly, not wanting to sound angry.

“They are orphans, Your Grace. I hoped that maybe, they can be used to forge alliances.”

It seemed to Daemon that the man didn’t lie, but his reason was for something another. Leaning closer to Maekar, he covered his mouth. “I think he is lying about it. He wants to keep them safe. The others have families, who will raise them right, but they don’t have anyone.”

Maekar grunted, he knew what was at stake. “I see. Lord Baratheon, please introduce them to us.”

Stannis bowed. “As my Prince wishes. She is Mya Stone.”

“The eldest child. I heard she was raised in the Vale?” Maekar cocked an eyebrow, looking at the girl. “Why are you here Mya?”

“Your Grace, I left the Vale after… after Jon Arryn got executed. I feared for myself and for the Lord Royce-“

“The one who housed you at the order of Jon Arryn, yes, I know him.” Maekar clasped his hands together, looking at the girl.

“Y-Yes, him. I traveled around, and only a few months ago did I decided to seek out my uncles. I don’t care for what His Grace would hold for me.” Mya was pulled down by the eldest boy, Maekar cocking an eyebrow at him.

He was the same as his father, yet there was something else around him. “And who are the others, Lord Baratheon?”

“The younger girl is Bella, she worked as a whore for food. The boys are Gendry, and smith, and Edric, the bastard son of Delena Florent.” Stannis answered, biting his lip.

“I see.”

Daemon leaned to his ear again. “You could marry Mya to Ser Daemon, and give them a land somewhere. I think Nym would be great to deal with her.”

“Lady Mya-“

“I’m no lady, Your Grace!” The girl looked frightened as she realized that she just cut the prince in half.

Maekar chuckled, the fate for the girl now decided. “Lady Mya, I offer you a husband and a keep, under the supervision of Lord Celtigar.”

“Your Grace, this is very kind of you. Right Mya?” Stannis turned to the girl, who was nodding vehemently.

“Princess Arianne, would you recommend Ser Daemon as husband? Or should I search around somewhere else?” Maekar turned to the dornish princess, whose smile returned.

“I think he will be suitable for her, Your Grace.”

“Good, then call him in, and inform him that if he is to father bastards I will personally castrate him.” To Maekar’s words, Arianne froze.

“Your Grace?” Her smile wasn’t fully hearted anymore.

“Call in Daemon Sand, now!” One of the guards bowed and left the room, heading to find the boy. "I will ask him about this, but if he is smart enough, he will accept my offer.” Maekar said, lifting his cup to his mouth.

The door opened, and a confused Daemon appeared in the doorway. “Your Graces, my ladies and lords.” The young knight bowed. “How can I be at your service?”

“Ser Daemon Sand,-“ Daemon began, leaning back in his chair. He was now Maekar’s advocate. “- I, Prince Daemon, offer you a marriage proposal with lands. You will wed Lady Mya, the natural daughter of the Late Usurper Robert Baratheon, and the two will live under the Celtigars. You can have no bastards with anyone.”

The knight only blinked, looking at Arianne who moved uncomfortably in her chair. The boy bit his lip. “I accept. I think we should hold the wedding now.”

“Now?” Aegon raised an eyebrow, watching from the corner of his eye both Samwell and Arianne.

“Yes. We are both bastards, and to many, only our future names will mean something. I don’t want liars in my wedding, Your Grace.”

The three princes shared a knowing look before Maekar nodded to Samwell, who brought the contracts to Stannis, as Mya’s guardian, and to Daemon. The two men wrote their names under the text, sealing the marriage.

“The wedding will be held today after we are finished with this meeting. Orelin, please inform the kitchen about the happenings.” Aegon called out to one of the guards.

“They have already been informed, Your Grace.” The guard bowed back, retaking his position at the door.

“Good. I won’t call for a public bedding, but a child must be convinced in a year.” Maekar told the two, hoping that they saw how much he loathed that part of the weddings, let it be his or someone else’s.

“Thank you, Your Grace.” Daemon bowed, walking over to Mya, and kissing her hand. “My lady.” Stepping behind the now blushing girl, Maekar felt that he made did the right thing.

“Moving on, Lord Baratheon, you didn’t send me a letter about being displeased with the possible matches.” The Targaryen turned his attention back to the lord of the Stormlands.

“No Your Grace. I understood what troubles my house has caused to yours, and after my Lady reminded me of history, I came to accept that my children will be betrothed by you and your father.”

Hearing the man’s response, Maekar saw the slight regret in his eyes. But that was for the children that set around him. He couldn’t help but feel for the man. “Thank you, Lord Baratheon.” But it was no proper use, he was the Crown Prince, and he had to act like that. “I will think about some of my possible decisions. Till then, Lord Edric Dayne, I heard you have your eyes on my cousins, Lady Arya Stark. Is that true?”

“Yes Your Grace!” The boy answered, straightening his back. “I have loved Lady Arya since we first played together.”

Maekar looked at Arya. His little cousin was mouthing to him, pleading to let her marry the boy. “In that case, if the lady wants the marriage to take place, she may say so.”

“I want to marry him! Your Grace.” Arya added after a little pause, Ashara caressing her hair gently.

“In that case, the betrothal is official. Lady Arya Stark will be wed to Lord Edric Dayne, heir to Starfall once the lady turns six and ten. Not sooner.” Samwell gave him the contract, and Maekar used the ring his father gave him on the day of his wedding.

The parchment was then signed by Edric and Arya, Ashara letting her daughter have a final say in the matter.

“With that out of the way, Lord Willas-” Daemon turned to face the Tyrells. “- you expressed your desire to marry one of your daughters to Trystane or Quentyn. Let us hear your reasons.”

“Your Graces. As you all know, both House Martell and House Tyrell had a rough history. And in the last few years, I have come to the realization.” Aegon listened as Willas rambled on and on about the history of the Reach and Dorne while he watched Cersei. The woman was appearing to be happy for her daughter, and Aegon saw nothing that indicated that she planed something. Maybe all that talk about her going mad was nothing but an ill rumor. “…and because of that, I wish to propose a match between my daughter, Myrcella, to the youngest son of Prince Doran.” Willas finished, sitting back down and placing his arm around the daughter.

“On behalf of my father, House Martell accepts the proposition.” Trystane said, looking bravely at his sister.

“Your Grace, may we get a contract drawn up?” Arianne sighed, not looking at Quentyn, knowing that her brother was smiling from ear to ear. “On behalf of my house, I would like to ask Lady Ashara Stark about a match between my brother, Prince Quentyn, and a daughter of House Stark.”

“Any daughter?” Lyra raised an eyebrow. Her children shifting beside her nervously.

Arianne nodded, looking at the girls. “Yes. My father wants close ties.”

“Brothers-“ Aegon leaned closer to the two sitting boys. “- Lyra is more of the north, just like her children. It wouldn’t be wise to let them marry that much south.”

“But they can’t stay closed up north. Benjen is the Lord Willows Whisper, and his son will have to take a wife. Besides, they can’t escape from this.” Daemon whispered back. His mind too was racing, trying to find the best solution for all this mess.

“Lady Allyria, as I heard you aren’t wed yet.” They heard Maekar’s voice.

“No Your Grace. I’m a maiden of nine and ten almost.” The dornish lady answered, Ashara sending confused looks to her nephew.

“Would you have any objections of marrying Lord Domeric Bolton in the North?” Maekar asked, his brothers watching him with wide eyes.

“No, I wouldn’t.”

“Great. Samwell, inform Lady Bolton and ask her to prepare for the weddings. Lady Lyra, would you object from marrying Lady Bethany Bolton’s daughter to your eldest son?”

“No, my prince. Both I and my husband planned on keeping close to the north for a while.” Lyra answered, looking at the Lannisters.

“Thank you. Let’s see… Ah! The wedding of Robb Snow and Elia Sand shall be the next we will make official.” Maekar pulled out his parchment, crossing out the names they have betrothed.

“My son is marrying? Who?”

“My lady, not now, please.” Tyrion pleaded with her wife, but the woman was now standing up, looking teary-eyed at the three princes.

“Robb, my little boy you can’t marry her! I forbid you! Why would you-“

“Lord Lannister restrain your wife, or she will be led out.” Aegon motioned for the guards, who stepped closer, ready to take the lady out of the room.

“My prince, if I may.” Robb stood, Elia by his side, the two glaring daggers at Caitlyn Lannister. Seeing his cousin nod, Robb turned to his mother. “Lady Lannister, I don’t see how two bastards’ wedding is something you should be concerned about. You haven’t called out before, and I’m not understanding why you chose to do so now. I was raised by my uncle and aunt in the north, and if it wasn’t for Prince Oberyn and my uncle, I wouldn’t have known you. You haven’t visited me, in the last five and ten years, and I don’t see how my marriage is one of your concerns. My uncle rebuilt Wolf’s Den for my wife and I, and Prince Oberyn was kind to let me have Elia’s hand in marriage.” Robb sat, Elia, caressing his face. Ellaria glared daggers at Caitlyn, and Maekar was sure that had things been different for them, Caitlyn would be the one to glare at him like that.

Samwell prepared the contract and handed it to the two, who quickly signed it, Sam placing it into the pile he would later send to the citadel.

“Lord Tyrion, I’m sure you understand that the dead are coming, and we need alliances. I’m also sure that you understand why am I obliged to draw up marriages.”

“I do, my prince. Please continue on with the meeting.”

Maekar smirked. At least the Lord of the Rock was smarter than his uncles. “Lord Kevan, you have betrothed your eldest son and heir without our consent. I won’t hold grudges against them, and I would like to offer them a place. I have heard the Fair Isle is in need of new people, or rather, in need of new lords and ladies. I have talked with the Lord Farman, and he agreed to it quickly.” Maekar smirked at the memory. If the Old King Jaehaerys did something right, it was the efficient use of his dragon, Vermithor.

Kevan gulped, the smirk he wore till that point disappearing from his face. “I- Your Grace… It’s-“

“Your twins won’t have to cry, for they will be married to Lady Jorelle Mormont, heiress to Keep Blackbear, and to Lady Illyanna Mormont, heiress to Keep Claw. It will be up to the ladies to decide who they wish to marry, which leaves your daughter.” Maekar drummed his fingers against the table. While both Amerei and Lancel will be at risk, the planned marriage between the Ironborn and Westeros will bring some peace to them. He didn’t have anything against the two, but Kevan became a little too reckless. The twins will be in good hands, and now he just had to find a good match for the girl.

“Your Grace, please. My little girl is not even six! I promise I will come to you when she had her first moon blood!” Dorna Swyft cried, holding her daughter.

“Very well, but you shall journey to Dorne and the Reach. You may not speak to your husband while the lady is not officially betrothed.” Dorna nodded, wiping away her tears.

“Thank you, Your Grace.”

“May I speak, Your Graces?”

“Of course Lady Arryn.” Maekar leaned, watching the Frey woman stand. His father really did pick the late Jon Arryn the best one.

“Thank you, my prince. I would like to propose an alliance between my house, House Arryn, and Houses Baratheon, Lannister, Tyrell and Stark. I have had four children, and although only my eldest son is to betrothed, I feel my I own this in the name of House Arryn.”

Maekar hummed, listening to his brothers’ words.

“I say we should accept it.” Aegon whispered, looking at the woman and her four children.

“I agree, but careful who you marry them to. While the lady knows the reasons, the son and daughters might not.” Daemon countered, watching as their brother made his choice.

“I feel that a double alliance is in order.” Maekar said, surprising most of the lords. “Lord Baratheon, are opposing a match between young Gendry and Sarella? She is Oberyn’s daughter, and my uncle expressed his fear. I’m sure Sarella could tell you more.”

The woman cocked an eyebrow, before fear sitting over her face. Maekar furrowed his brow and she reached into her bag, pulling out a scroll and handing it over, until it reached Maekar. “I’m sorry for not giving you this sooner, Your Grace. And I have no objections against the match. My father wants me to find a nice husband, and if Lord Baratheon vouches for his nephew, I see why shouldn’t I marry young Gendry.” Sarella shrugged, Daemon opening the scroll and reading it, muffling his laughter with a cough.

Showing the letter to his brother, Daemon winked at Aegon, letting him know that things should be interesting soon.

“I see. It changes nothing, in my perspective. Maester Samwell, please draw up a contract between Lady Sarella and Lord Gendry. The two shall stay on Dragonstone, and if required, given lands.” Maekar declared.

“Your Grace, I don’t think we will require lands. I’m not sure about my lady wife, but I’m just a simple smith. I don’t know how to manage lands.” The boy, Gendry cut in looking apologetically at Sarella.

“Fear not my husband, for I’m more comfortable with healing and midwifery.” Sarella giggled, her nod to Maekar was only visible to Aegon and Daemon.

The three looked at each other, Samwell handing over the parchments. Maekar made quick work of the others, deciding to betroth Tully to a Frey, he saw the old Hoster’s face, but he couldn’t say anything else, as his son had dumped his drink on Maekar at the boy’s wedding in front of guests. The old lord resigned to his fate and only asked if his son could choose a bride, to which Maekar agreed, even when Daemon discouraged him from it.

He had agreed to a marriage alliance between Margaery and Quentyn, the boy smirking at his future wife, while Lady Olenna glared daggers at the dornish prince. Willas had agreed to a match between Joffrey and Cassandra Baratheon, while he requested that Cerwella should marry the Arryn boy.

Daemon had to step up to smooth things over, but when the stars were high up in the skies, the council was finally over. The participant left the solar, and the septon who traveled with Samwell and the septa, called them to the courtyard and the weddings were done. Daemon and Mya had chosen to combine their bastard surnames, making their new name Sandstone. Gendry wed Sarella, the Sand Snakes giggling while their sister stumbled over her words. Their giggles stopped after Maekar announced that they will have to wed too.

“Your Grace, you shouldn’t leave in the middle of the night!”

“I agree with Lord Robb, brother. We have traveled a lot this day, and we are just over with a few weddings and a council. We deserve some sleep.” Aegon stretched out, yawning and not even bothering to cover his mouth.

“Aye, we can leave midday or in the morrow. I’m sure that the princesses are on the edge to see us again, and wouldn’t be very happy with us if we were to fall off of our dragons.” Daemon chuckled, nodding to the servants who put their things back into their room.

“Maybe you are right. Fine, we leave in the morrow. Aunt Ashara, Aunt Lyra and Aunt Ellaria are in charge. I don’t want any of the lords to get the wrong idea.” Leaving his cousin with their aunts, the three princes left the courtyard and headed back to their rooms, Maekar wondering if he made the right choices today.

Sure, House Stark has now a marriage alliance with almost every house, but there is still the ironborn and their constant pillaging. Maybe he should fly over the islands, scare the ironborn into submission. They would promise many things but would go back to their old ways at the end of the day, and if he wanted to be seen as a powerful king, he would have to do something about them. He will have a talk with them, and bring Daemon and Aegon with him, just to be safe. If they can’t reason with them, he might just have to make another Harrenhal off the isles. Dragonfire may even be useful for the lands.

“Brother, you are overthinking again.” He heard Aegon’s voice. They have reached their room, and he was placing his boots into the unlit fireplace.

“I was just making plans for the Ironborn. We can’t let them pillage our lands any longer. And that way the Westerlands would shut up.” The Crown Prince answered, tossing his ash-covered boots aside, starting the fire.

“You want to burn them or reasons with them?”

“First are words Daemon, then fire. I don’t want to be seen cruel, but I also don’t want to be seen as weak.”

Daemon nodded, locking their door before removing his clothes and pulling on his nightgown. “Well, if we want to leave in the morrow, we will have to sleep.”

“Aw! But I wanted to relive our dear memories!”

“Aegon, for the love of the gods! We will fuck once we get back to Dragonstone or the Red Keep!”

“You don’t have to yell at me Daemon, I would have understood it either way!”

Maekar sighed, slowly moving to the bed and dropping down, not even hearing as his brothers asked him if he was alright and not noticing the goodnight kisses they gave him. Daemon laid down next to him, snuggling closer to his back, while Aegon lazily pulled the covers over them, his arm reaching over the other two, pulling them closer to his chest.

Neither of them woke up till the sun wasn’t high up in the sky.

* * *

The three princes have arrived back at the capital almost at night, the servants bringing them hot water and fresh clothes. Their uncle had greeted them warmly, telling them that their father, the king, has written a letter, as he arrived safely to the Wall, and was planning in going beyond it.

Maekar pulled at his mouth, not liking that his father was putting his life on the line for all of them, but he was the king, and they couldn’t do anything else.

“Have long till the children are born?” Maekar asked one day at breakfast.

“Well nephew, considering it was more than seven or eight months since the bedding, I would say any day now.” Benjen bit into his bread, looking angrily at it before slapping more jam into the thick slice of bread.

“Uncle, would it be alright if we were to head there and wait for the children to be born?”

“I could take care of the kingdom’s affairs when your father went to talk with the Greyjoys, and that was for half a year. I think I can take care of it now for a moon or so.” The northerner laughed, handing Daemon a cup of wine. “You should eat more. You look like you haven’t slept for a day.”

Daemon almost spat out his wine, his purple eyes shining angrily at the two others, who pretended that he wasn’t looking at them. Cursing under his breath, as of course, the man would notice the circles under his eyes, Daemon’s mind raced as he tried to come up with an excuse. “I was just reading. And I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Well, you should sleep sometime. You are a growing boy, and you need sleep. It also applies to you two!”

The other boys have stopped giggling and turned back to the table, their faces’ serious. “We are sorry uncle, it won’t happen again.” Aegon reassured the man, biting into a piece of meat.”

“I hope so. When will you plan on leaving?”

“Today, maybe tomorrow. I’m undecided yet.” Maekar said between bites, wiping his mouth off with his sleeve.

Benjen hummed as he placed more jam onto his second slice. “I think we should be getting a report back soon. I will send it to you once I have it.”

“Thank you, uncle. But aren’t reports hard to come by when the whole north is frozen?”

“Nah, it’s easier than one may think Egg.” Daemon chuckled, handing the wine bottle to Maekar.

“Then we leave today, after breakfast. I would like to surprise the girls.” Aegon smirked, looking at both Daemon and Maekar before taking out another piece of meat.

They quickly finished their breakfast, as Benjen had to sit on a council meeting. The princes packed up and headed off to the Dragonpit, where their mounts were waiting for them anxiously.

Maekar looked towards north, imagining himself at the Wall, standing atop of it. Maybe he will fly there someday, bring his family with him. His eyes moved as he faced towards Dragonstone and Essos. One day, he promised himself, one day, we will resurrect the old.

“Brother, you coming?”

“Aye, Egg.” The young prince smiled, walking up the hill and greeting his beautiful dragon with a smooch on his snout.

Snowfire purred, nuzzling his snout closer to Maekar’s face. The rider and mount shared a deep look, grey eyes staring into white gold ones. Their time will soon come, they felt it in their bones.

* * *

Another scream rang through the halls of Dragonstone castle, but this time, they came from the left room, where Rhaenys laid in her birthing bed.

Maekar’s whole body shook, the fear he felt gripped at his heart, and with each scream from his loved wives, it tightened its long, claw-like fingers around his heart. Aegon and Daemon had stood next to him, holding him and stopping him from running inside and disturbing the birthing process.

“I hate it.” The youngest prince muttered for the tenth time. “I hate it, I hate it! Why can’t I be in there?!”

“Mae, you know why.” Daemon’s soft voice broke through the Targaryen’s painful grunts.

“I know.” The prince sighed, looking at the doors. “I know, but I just want to be there for them.”

“You are afraid, aren’t you?” Aegon blurted out, watching his brother’s reaction.

“Maybe, no, yes, I have no idea!” Maekar opened his arms, Aegon grabbing one before his foolish little brother could have realized that he walked to the doors.

“We have the best maesters and midwives. They will be fine.”

The scream that came from one of the rooms only made the Crown Prince more anxious.

“I want to go in.” Maekar said, leaning against the wall and letting himself slide down. “ I want to hold them and kiss them.”

“We know brother, but right now both the girls and their babes need every attention they can get.” Daemon reminded him.

“Why don’t you tell me again what did our father planned out?”

Maekar raised his chin, his eyes looking at Aegon, undecided if he should try and hit him, or kiss him. “Why? I told you after we left Summerhall.”

Aegon shrugged, turning his head back to the doors. “It was just an idea, to get you to lighten up.”

Maekar’s laughter was sour. “The women we love are currently in the most dangerous part of their lives. I don’t think I can lighten up.”

“You are just afraid.”

“Thank you for the answer Daemon, I appreciate it.”

Daemon sighed, sharing a look with Aegon. “You aren’t afraid because they are giving birthright now. You know that they are all stubborn and brave women. You are afraid because of the mothers.” Of course, Daemon hadn’t had to tell who the word ‘mothers’ hid. Maekar knew him enough, as much as Daemon himself knew his brother.

The door opened, and the boys almost crashed into Sam.

“I have great news! Both mothers and children are healthy and recovering fast! We have placed them together in one room. It will be easier for us to take care of them.” Sam smiled, Maekar feeling powerless.

“Can we- Can we go in?” The Targaryen asked quietly.

Sam nodded, opening the door to the princes, he let the three of them into the room, entering after them and closing it behind himself.

The princesses laid on the beds, the maids throwing out the last clothes and finishing the washing up. Maekar knelt between the two beds, his hands stroking his wives’ hands.

“How are you?”

“Tired.” Grunted Daenerys, but smiled at her husband.

“Like I was slapped with a brick. But it was so worth it.” Rhaenys smiled, blinking up at the three.

“Your Graces, the babes.” A maid handed Daemon and Aegon the children, the two boys looking helplessly at the girls. “The ones in Prince Aegon’s arms are from Princess Daenerys, two little girls. The boy is from Princess Rhaenys.” The maid smiled and showed the two how to hold the children properly.

“I have little girls?” Maekar asked, trying to blink out the tear from his eyes.

“And a little boy.” The maid added and helped Daemon with the babe. “Your son, Your Grace. Healthy as the sea, strong like the wind. Ten toes and ten fingers, beautiful mop of brown hair with the silver streak through it, and white-purple eyes.”

Maekar took his son from Daemon’s hands, who sat down to Daenerys’s bed, the girl grabbing his hand and holding it.

“Here is your firstborn son, my prince. What name do you desire for him?” The maester asked, Aemon walking over to them, the maid helping him sit.

“He is my firstborn, the child that will sit on the throne after me, right?” The Crown Prince asked, looking around.

The heads nodded, and Maekar looked at the sleeping babe in his arms, admiring his features. “You are my heir, little dragon. You will rule after grandfather and me…” He refused to think about anything else, other than his family’s happiness. “You will be a great king, a gallant king, a strong king.” Maekar continued, the others leaning closer, wanting to hear the newcomer's name. “You will ride a dragon and explore our world, You will even restore Valyria to its former glory.” Stroking the babe’s small head, the name was clear in his mind. “Valerion Targaryen, the heir to the Iron Throne.”

“A marvelous name nephew.” Aemon chuckled, Maekar smiling at his uncle, and letting him see the babe. “Tell me, my boy, what does he look like?”

“He has Rhaenys’ brown hair, but a single streak of silver is in it. Here.” Taking his uncle’s hand into his, Maekar traced it along on his son’s head, where his hair was the color of the valyrians. “His eyes, according to the maids, are white-purple. He is strong and wild.” The Crown Prince chuckled.

“Much like his father.” Aegon commented, Maekar rolling his eyes and handing Rhaenys their son.

Kissing his wife’s forehead, he brushed a small amount of hair out of Valerion’s face, before he turned to his daughters.

“My little girls?”

“Oh, Your Grace! They are like their mother and grandmother.” The elderly woman exclaimed, taking one of the girls out of Aegon’s arms. “She here was the first to be born among his siblings, and she has such lungs.”

Maekar took his daughter from the arms of the maid. Looking down at her, he saw Daenerys’ face. “She is beautiful, much like her mother.” Sitting down next to Daenerys, the prince turned to his wife. “Rhaella, after the woman who died protecting my loves.”

Daenerys hiccupped, Maekar reaching out a hand and holding her close. Slowly, the youngest Targaryen took her daughter into her arms, kissing her small hands. Maekar turned away, Aegon handing over his other daughter, the Targaryen now couldn’t hold back his tears.

“Rhaelle.” The name was simple, but it meant a lot to him. He will correct the mistakes his house made, he was sure of it.

After the birth of his first children, the joys that made his world colorful again, a raven had arrived in the middle of the night, right after they sent the news about the new prince’s and princesses’ birth. Dark words on dark wings.

Aegon bought the ill-fated scroll to their chambers, closing the door quietly, to not wake up the mothers and children.

“Brother, what’s wrong?” Maekar asked, and Aegon didn’t have the heart to tell him. He had seen his brother this happy before, but that was before their dragons hatched, before they knew about the Night King, before everything.

“Aegon? Are you alright?” Daemon stepped closer, placing a hand over his forehead. “Your temperature is normal… But look as white as snow! What happened?”

“The… The Night King attacked the camp where Keppa and our uncles had been staying at. They haven’t found them yet, but according to Benjen you are the king now.” Aegon looked at Maekar as the boy fell to the ground with a cry.

* * *

Looking back at that night, the king knew that he changed more than before. The supposed news of his father’s and uncles’ deaths left a hole in his chest, something that even their returns couldn’t fill.

After the night, he had called an army together, tasking his brothers to fly to Essos and ask for men for the fight. Their army grew every day, and the travels had begun. His wives didn’t like this at all, and there were numerous times when they took him somewhere else, to get things out of his system.

But it was no use, as a year and a half later after his crowning, they left for the Wall to fight the last battle that mattered. They fought tooth and nail, men died just to have risen again, fires were lit and snow stormed around them, but they were victorious. He had pierced the Night King’s ice body with Blackfyre, his dragon burning the corpse or death afterward.

The soldiers cheered him on, yet he couldn’t help but feel empty. They had spent a week there, and on the last day, the three missing men returned. Bloodied and frozen they were, but they were alive, and that’s what mattered to Maekar the most.

His father had placed a sword into his hand, ruffling his hair before telling him how he found Dark Sister and who they met. Maekar listening to his words, hugging the old king until his arms weren’t hurting. He had left Dark Sister with Aegon, as he was more than deserving of it.

They returned to the capital, where their wives’ had won another against the Faith, and to celebrate it, they had told them that their family would expand once more. Rhaegar was overjoyed with the news, and played with his grandchildren, spoiling them, but he had never taken back the crown, saying he has been dead, and his son was doing a great job with his siblings.

Before the new children could have been born, their uncle Aemon passed, and the five dragons lit his prayer, the wind carrying his ashes home. Maekar had organized an exploration, and after his sons, Aemon and Brynden, and daughter Rhaenyra were born, he had left for half a year, and made countless new friends along the way.

The Last Dragon, their father, lived to see the birth of his first great-grandchildren and died while his sister took him flying, falling asleep on the back of Darkwing, never waking up again.

His prayer was lit by his children, the five who learned from him till his last breath. His grandchildren and great-grandchildren would tell tales and legends about the Last Dragon, their dragon mount or direwolf companion tiredly listening to their rambling.

Maekar had introduced a new valyrian law, and after some bickering and a little uprising, the Faith was forced to accept it. Who could say no to an army of angry dragons? The king had introduced the law of birth, that would mostly apply to House Targaryen. Dragonstone became the firstborn child’s keep, while Summerhall was for the second child, but the opposite gender.

The five rulers, as the smallfolk had used to calling them, passed away after sixty years of ruling, their dragons following after them. They have left much for their children, and King Valerion had finished what his parents started, and restored the Freehold and the Rhoyne to its former glory. Some say he was a strong-willed king, others that he was born under lucky stars, and me... I say the gods above and below protect their children.

_~Maester Samwell Tarly; friend_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end. I decided to leave most of the things in I have written as drafts. I really didn't know how to end this, so the end was an elderly, at the brink of death Samwell Tarly narrating what happened.   
> I hope you liked it, and the things that don't have an answer in the last chapter are up for your interpretations.   
> Sorry for typos, it's midnight here, and I'm going to sleep. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me through this!


End file.
